The Guardians of Light
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Santa has gone missing from Christmas Town! And it's up to a certain keyblade wielder's mission to find him. She travels to Milky Way Galaxy and found a green and blue world, called Earth. She didn't find Santa, yet. But she did encounter a boy by the name of Jack Frost, the Winter Spirit and Guardian of Fun. Little did Jack know, this girl is one of The Guardians of Light.
1. Chapter 1: Frost

**A/N: I just can't stop making new stories… sigh… I haven't actually watch Rise of The Guardians, yet. But believe me, I will watch it someday! When my dad gets the DVD! My other stories, **Warriors of Jasper** and **The One and Only**, might probably get updated tomorrow ^^**

**If you want an even detailed data on my OC and the other characters in KH, please read Sora no Hikari 1-3. If you guys don't want to then it's okay. Let's start, Hikari is Sora's little sister. Roxas and Xion aren't Sora's Nobody. Namine isn't a Nobody, she is from Destiny Islands and is the brunettes' cousin. Riku is dating Namine. Kairi and Namine is one of the Princesses of Light. Kairi is the 7****th**** and Namine is the 8****th****. Any questions?**

**Hikari © me**

**Rise of The Guardians © DreamWorks**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 1

Frost

* * *

A brunette at the age of seventeen was gliding thru the never ending Lanes in Between. It was a breathtaking sight. It was a sight for the sore eyes. Anybody will be taken away to the beauty within a split second. A lot of stars, which is a world for every star that has ever been made, were shining their lights to the brunette. She smiled to herself as the worlds are safe and sound, without Darkness messing around the worlds.

The brunette travelled from world to world, Galaxy to Galaxy, time to time, and all alone while travelling. Never once in the year she has seen her brother, her cousin, or her friends. She missed them a lot, but she knew that the world needs their keybearers to protect them.

This seventeen year old girl is Hikari, the keyblade wielder and Keyblade Master. She has short messy brown hair and a pair of blue eyes. She was supposed to act like her age, but she never wants to. Her friends, the other keyblade wielders, even though they were joking, wanted her to grow up. But sadly, she never ever wanted to grow up! She wants to be like little kids, playing around, goofing around, and having fun! Like Peter Pan in Neverland!

Sora, her brother had taken another path to save the worlds, by travelling separate ways. Master Yen Sid had ordered the keybearers to go on separate ways. It'll cover more worlds if they travel separate ways. Even King Mickey is traveling with Goofy and Donald. Technically, they can choose a partner, but Hikari just doesn't want to. Sora's partner is his girlfriend, Kairi. Riku's with Namine, and Terra's with Aqua. Ventus is traveling with his other-self, A.K.A Vanitas.

"Man… The Lanes are never gonna end! How in Kingdom Hearts am I going to find the missing Jolly of Christmas!" Hikari sighed heavily.

Santa Clause has gone missing from Christmas Town. Jack the Skeleton said that Sanbi Clause or Santa Clause has gone missing two weeks after Sora and Hikari left from their last visit, when Hikari was fifteen years old. It has already been _two_ years from now. Jack wanted to informed the keyblade wielders right away, but he didn't have any technology to contact them and not even any of them came because of the Darkness spreading like sand around the worlds.

Hikari was shocked when Jack told her that Santa has gotten missing. She quickly went to the tree, but when she ran to the door on the three. The door didn't open and she already jumped to the tree, which is now a tree, not a door tree. It hurts, a lot. Jack also informed that ever since Santa gone missing, nobody can enter Christmas town anymore. The brunette sighed heavily and agreed to find Santa Clause.

"Darn… I hit my head pretty dang hard yesterday," Hikari groaned. There was a huge lump on her head because is the impact. "Next stop, Milky Way Galaxy!" She accelerated to the Galaxy.

Suddenly a burst of light covered her; she covered her eyes and blinked a few times, because she can't took off her helmet, yet. There were different round large looking balls floating in the Lanes in Between. The biggest one amazed the brunette keyblade wielder. It was shining its own light, which she presumes' the sun and it looked very huge! Compared to the tiny ball that just past by her, it's a scale one to a billion!

"Wow," Hikari breathes. "What an amazing Galaxy…" She stared in awe as the big balls began to slowly, _really _slowly rotate and move _slowly_ around the sun.

A big blue and green ball caught her eyes; it seemed to be more alive than the other big balls she'd seen in the Milky Way Galaxy. Grinning happily, she accelerated towards the big green and blue with a small, but not small, white shining moon.

Hikari avoided all of the asteroids that were around the inner three balls along with the moon and the sun. It was fun while avoiding getting hit or killed by the asteroids. The funs all over when she hits the blue green ball's atmosphere. She winced in pain as the Glider began to glow red because of the heat.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! Ouch! Yikes!" Hikari ranted, the heat really getting into her armor. She forced the armor t go further, deeper enough to jump from the Glider.

As soon as Hikari saw white blankets on the ground, she makes direct impact to the cold white blanket on the ground. After a few minutes of cooling down inside the pile of snow, she popped her head up from the pile and laughed to herself. She shakily stood up and slightly shivered from the wind hitting her face. The brunette dusted the snow off of her clothes and shook the ones on her hair. She scratched the back of her head as she found herself in a road full of houses and kids running around while throwing snowballs at each other. It was a good thing that they didn't even realize that a seventeen year old girl jumped down from the sky and landed at someone else's yard.

"Snow! I love Snow!" A smile curled up to Hikari's lips as she bends down to scoop up snow into her hand.

A few seconds later, a snowball was made and she tossed the snowball up and down. Hikari grinned happily as she kept on tossing the snowball up and down while walking on the sidewalk, seeing kids playing with so much fun in a snow day. Sometimes, the keyblade wielder always thought that someone has made the snow! It was impossible because _normal_ people can't make snow, but judging by the adventure she had since she was little, she believes in everything.

"Whoever makes this snow must be a total reckless fool." Hikari laughed as she saw the snow was melting because of a little heat.

Suddenly a snowball was thrown to her back. It splattered on her back and send chills down her spine. The brunette turned back and saw a teenage boy around her age, leaning against a staff and throwing a snowball up and down on his left hand. The boy has a smug smirk plastered on his lips which Hikari took as a challenge. This boy is really weird.

The boy has snowy white hair with bright blue eyes. His skin color was almost as white as the snow! But his blue sweatshirt and his dark brown skinny jeans fit his pale skin perfectly. He was also wearing no shoes in this kind of weather, he'll freeze to death.

"Serves you right for mocking my work," The boy smirked.

Hikari blinked a few times before snapping out of her thoughts. This boy suddenly appeared and hit her with a snowball as soon as she mocked the work of someone who makes the snow.

"Ohohoho," Hikari laughed with her eyebrows furrowed down in a playful way. "Are you challenging me Frosty?" She smirked as she narrowed her snowball to hit this boy and wipe that smug smirk off his face.

The boy's eyes widened and slipped on the snow he was leaning his staff on. He dropped his staff beside him as he pushed himself up using his elbows. Hikari laughed and dropped her snowball, seeing the boy was probably shocked that she was challenging him. The brunette walked closer to the odd white haired boy. She bends down to help him up, but she laughed as she was still seeing the boy's shocked face.

Hikari offered a hand to the boy, "Here, let me help you up." She smiled.

"Huh? Oh," The boy took her hand, but he didn't let Hikari pull him up. Instead, he pulled her down beside him. She yelped as soon as she makes contact with the snow bellow her. "Now we're even…" The boy chuckled.

"Ha Ha… very funny, Frosty, very funny," Hikari rolled her eyes playfully and grinned at the white haired boy.

"One question… You can see me?" The boy asked as he picked his staff up, helping Hikari up to her feet after he picked up his staff.

Hikari nodded suspiciously, "Of course. I'm not blind or anything you know. I can see you perfectly clear. You have white hair and a pair of blue eyes. You're wearing a blue sweatshirt, skinny jeans, no shoes, and a weird looking wooden staff." She describes.

The boy took a step back. "No one in your age has ever seen me before, not until now…" He mumbled. "What's your name?" He asked curiously.

Hikari grinned happily and placed her hands behind her head.

* * *

Jack stared at the seventeen year old girl in front of him. He was curious and amazed that a teenager would still believe in him. No teenagers have ever seen him or believe in him. Yet, this brunette with strange clothing can see him clearly. A teenager has actually believed in Jack Frost, the winter spirit and the Guardian of Fun. He couldn't even be much happier, that a teenager, _a teenager_, believed in him! He was relieved and excited at the same time, but he was trying his best to hide his excitement with a smirk.

"Hikari, just Hikari," The brunette answered.

The Winter Spirit eyed the brunette carefully. He had never once heard a girl called Hikari, never in his whole live, in three hundred and seventeen years. Maybe she was in someplace warm, where snow was never there. The only place Jack never visits is the place that never snowed.

"So… Who are you again? I think we've met before… I think…" Hikari placed a hand on her chin, beginning to think.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Yeah, we've met a few minutes ago." He joked, receiving a look from Hikari.

Jack crossed his arms while giving a frown. "You seriously don't know me?" Hikari shook her head. "C'mon! Take a guest!" He pointed to his sweatshirt and to a man holding an axe over his shoulder and a few woods on his other shoulder.

"Hmm," Hikari hummed as she examined the Winter Spirit, who was waiting patiently for her answer. She eyed his sweatshirt closely and saw frost on it and then turn to the man he's been pointing at. "Um…. Frost Man?" She bit back a laugh, but Jack knew it.

Jack's eyes widened and pretend to hold onto his heart, "No! Heck no! That's an ugly name!" he pouted. "How could you call me that? It hurts! Try again!" He grinned.

"Uh… Frost Axe?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! Try again." Jack smiled a bit as he leaned against his staff.

"Frost Wood?"

"Nu uh! Again!" Jack smirked.

"Frost Jack?"

"Oh! So close! C'mon! You can do it!" Jack cheered. She was getting close, she just needs to switch the position of his name and there she has it, Jack Frost.

"Jack Frost?" Hikari answered desperately after four times of trying to guess his name and all four ended wrong.

"Bingo! Give a prize to the little Believer!" Jack Frost grinned and clapped.

Hikari glared a little at the white haired teen. He was mocking her with his clap. She smirked and scooped up snow into her palm. A snowball was suddenly thrown to Jack's face, making him stop laughing and pulls a face to Hikari. The Winter Spirit created a snowball from his palm; he smirked mischievously and threw the snowball to Hikari, who ducked down in time before the snowball hit her face.

"It's on now, Choco Head!" Jack declared.

"You think you can defeat the mighty and awesome Hikari? Think again Frost Head!" Hikari mocked back as she avoided getting hit by his snowballs.

As Jack threw a snowball at Hikari, she dodge roll away from his snowballs attack and encountered him from his back and throw the snowball at him. Jack yelped in surprised as the snowball makes contact with his back. He couldn't believe it! He got beaten at his own game! This girl will pay sooner or later. He smirked and waved his staff a little and a path of ice was made on the sidewalk. Hikari accidentally slipped on the ice and groaned as Jack grinned happily at his victory.

"Very funny, Jack… You've cheated!" Hikari points a finger at the not-so-innocent looking winter spirit.

Jack sat on the air, making Hikari a bit surprised. "Oh Choco Head! I'm no cheater! I'm a Trickster!" He proudly exclaimed.

"So you admit that you're a cheater?" Hikari smirked.

"No," Jack crossed his arms. "But I'll admit that you're a weirdo." He said.

"What?"

"You're a weirdo! People around you think so too," He motioned his hand to the civilians around the neighborhood.

Hikari froze and turn her head to the civilian, "Oh hahaha, it's nothing! Uh um… It's just a little _pesky insect_!" She smacked the air, but to her and Jack. She was hitting Jack's shoulder. The civilians shrugged and continued their activities. The brunette turned to glare at Jack, who whistled innocently. "Yeah, we're taking this elsewhere."

"Oooouuu~! Are you in the naughty list?"

* * *

**A/N: Finished! Short, but next chap is going to be longer! And I hope I'm doing good with this fic!**

**R&R please ^^**


	2. Chapter 2: North Pole

**A/N: a new chap! Yay! Thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts! They make my day!**

Iceheart2180: **Thank you! And me too ^^**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **Thank you :D**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thanks :D**

Blackkyu**: Thank you ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 2

North Pole

* * *

Jack followed Hikari to an alley. He could've just ignore this girl and continue spreading snow around the world, but there's a reason that he was following this girl. He was curious, very curious. This seventeen year old girl just appeared out of nowhere, insulted his work, and can see him? He sat down on a trash bin while leaning against his staff. His blue eyes examined the brunette carefully before standing up to circle her, taking a better look. He had to admit, this girl, Hikari, has some weird taste in fashion and hairstyle.

Hikari's hair is in a messy shoulder length cut, which Jack presumed that she cut her hair herself without going to the salon or anything. Her clothes are also weird, she wore a white half zipped up winter vest over a black and white turtleneck, a weird heart symbol attach to an X belt across her chest, fingerless gloves, loose belts, dark brown skinny jeans with _metal_ knee pads, and finally _metal_ shoes.

The Guardian of Fun flashed a cheeky grin to the keyblade wielder. "You're not from here are you now?" Jack questioned, a brow raised with his cheeky grin.

"Took you long enough to realize it," Hikari scoffed and then she grinned.

"Hey… That's not nice, are you saying that I'm stupid?" Jack said leaning back and placed a hand to where his heart is.

"Well… You said that I'm in the naughty list right?" Hikari smirked playfully as she crossed her arms.

Jack smirked as he floated beside Hikari, "Say… You're weird, but I like your style. By the way, what happened to your hair? It looks like it's been cut off by accident, burnt, and cut off again but by yourself," He crossed his arms.

"No it's not! It's not my fault that the barber who cut my hair is losing his sight and was really old!" Hikari defended.

The spirit gave a chuckled, "You go to the barber? I thought that's for dudes, not for little girly kids." He mocked.

Hikari gave him a warning glare and pointed a finger, "Okay, first off, yes I do go to the barber and they do cut for girls. And second, I am not a girly girl!" She shouted.

Jack chuckled and shot both of his hands up in defense, "Oooo Feisty now aren't 'cha, kid?" He raised a brow in amusement.

"Kid?" Hikari gave him a look. "You and me just look like the same age! How can you call me a kid?!" She smacked Jack's shoulder.

"It's 'you and I', kid," Jack corrected and bonked the hook of his staff to Hikari's head while he pulls a look. "And hey, I'm a Winter Spirit that's three hundred and eighteen years old. So that means I can call you any name I want." He proudly crossed his arms.

"EW?! You're old!" Hikari make a disgusted look as she backs away from the spirit.

"Hey, but I'm immortal. I'm stuck in this age, snowflake~" Jack winked and swing his staff over to his right shoulder. Hikari didn't sound convinced. The spirit saw the confused look on her face and placed a hand on his chin. "Well, think of this as a good thing, yeah, a good thing." He nods and gave a smile.

"What good thing? Besides I'm talking to a three hundred and eighteen year old Frost Man!" Hikari huffed.

"At least you get to look at this handsome face rather than an old guy's face!" Jack exclaimed happily and gave a wink again, putting his hands on his hips while hooking his staff in the gap between his arms.

"Ugh! Ew! I'm being winked by an old guy!" Hikari screamed in a fake shock and horror tone. She laughed soon after her fake screaming is over.

Jack sighed heavily as he stared at the childish seventeen years old. Now he knows why this girl can see him. She's still has the personality of a small kid! Not that he mind getting seen by a childish seventeen year old, but it's just weird at the same time amazing to get the feeling of being noticed by a young adult. Then a snowflake appeared above his head. He snapped his fingers. He wanted to ask about if she know Santa or North, Tooth or the Tooth Fairy, Sandy or the Sandman, and Easter Kangaroo or Easter Bunny, Bunnymund.

"Say, do you believe in something like Santa Clause, The Tooth Fairy, The Sandman, and The Easter Bunny?" Jack questioned, leaning against his staff.

Hikari stopped whining for a moment and her eyes brightened, a lot.

"Wow, wait a sec… Did you just say Santa Clause? The Santa Clause? The red jolly of Christmas? Is that the one you're talking about?!" Hikari grabbed Jack's sweatshirt and pulled him closer.

"Whoa! A sudden mood change! But, yup," Jack popped the 'p', "He's the one alright! He's called North now!" Jack uncurled Hikari's fingers from his sweatshirt and placed both of his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you know where he is now? I'm looking for him," Hikari pleaded like a kid wanted to be given a cookie.

"Well why didn't you just say so? Let's get going!" Jack scooped the brunette up and then he flew up above the clouds.

"Where are we going?!" Hikari yelled, trying to beat the sound of the wind.

"North Pole!"

* * *

Jack flew across the world to the North Pole. He was enjoying the cold breeze hitting his face. The Winter Spirit glanced down to face a very excited Hikari. He chuckled at the brunette's enthusiasm. She was just so full of it. She was one of the humans that believed in _all five_ of them. The white haired boy smirked and did a loop-de-loop.

"Wohooo~! Do that again!" Hikari cheered, keeping her arms locked around Jack's neck.

"Sorry, no more. Frost-Line 74 is finally going to land." Jack slowed down as they both saw a hole on a giant cliff. "Ready?" He turned his gaze to Hikari.

"We're going to enter that cave?" Hikari asked curiously, a hint of excitement in her tone.

"Yup! Brace yourself!" Jack shouted and flew towards the cave without any warning.

Jack landed on the cave's opening and began to slide on the walls of the cave while carrying Hikari. He was sliding with his bare feet around the cave's wall, both of them making sounds of a 'yahoo' or a 'wohooo' and a 'yeah!' in every twist and turn in the cave. Finally they both saw a tint of light at the end of the cave. Sadly, there was a sleigh in front of them in the opening. Jack panicked and quickly used his staff to create an ice ramp.

"Whoooooaaaa!" Both Jack and Hikari screamed as they flew into the air, landing on the large pile of hay.

Jack popped his head out of the hay and grabbed his staff before looking for Hikari. He was panicking because he didn't expect North's sleigh to be in front of the opening of the tunnel or cave as Hikari called it. He glared at the elves, which shrugged in return and continued their work. Jack searched the whole pile of hay; he even dived inside to find the brunette. He turned around to search the other pile when all of the sudden, a brunette popped her head out from the hay beside Jack. The Winter Spirit sighed in relief as she was alright.

"Wow, hey! You okay there Choco Head?" Jack asked worriedly.

"That. Was. Awesome! Let's do it again!" Hikari cheered happily.

Jack laughs and quickly stopped as a reindeer decided to eat right beside his head. He pulls a face and zapped the reindeer away with his staff. Hikari snickered and pulled out the hay on Jack's snow white hair. He kept the face and bonked Hikari's head with his staff, which resulted to a hay fight. They both stopped fighting when an elf decided to have flying lessons through Jack's ice ramp. The little elf in red landed between Jack and Hikari, either it was an accident of an attempt to annoy the two out, but the elf did stopped the Spirit and the keyblade wielder from fighting.

"So… this is the North Pole…" Hikari breathes as she steps out from the pile of hay and shook the whole stray of hays out of her hair.

Jack ran his fingers through his white hair, "Yup! This is it! Well, not exactly… This is the stables, not the workshop." He combed his hair with his fingers.

"Well? Let's get going to the workshop!" Hikari excitedly exclaimed as she ran towards the door, but stopped soon after realizing that this isn't Christmas Town. This is the North Pole. "Where exactly is the workshop anyway?" She placed sheepish smile while turning to Jack.

Jack gave a chuckle before jogging over towards her, keeping his foot away from the elves and the leftovers from after feeding time. He ruffs the seventeen year old hair and walks away from the stables to the halls. Hikari huffed, but soon she grinned. She followed the bare foot Spirit thru the halls, staring at everything in awe. Things were much smaller in Christmas Town. The workshop there is just a one story high building with a living room and the workshop where she, Sora, Donald, and Goofy fought Oogie Boogie.

Hikari lifted her foot up as an elf came rushing down the hall, but he wasn't stopping. The brunette raised an eyebrow; the elves are pretty small compared to her and Jack's size. They didn't even reach two feet. The yetis though were huge! They were way above her height and was either making toys or helping the elves around.

"Don't worry about the yetis, they're nice. But the elves, don't get me started on them, they're pure evil." Jack glared at the elves. He waved his staff and hit an elf with the tip of his staff. The elf froze and falls to the floor. Some of the elves they pass through glared at them both before continuing to scold the yetis. "See? They're evil little creatures." The Guardian gave a look to the elves.

"Wow… I thought that elves are the ones who worked in the workshop, not the yetis." Hikari breathes as she kept her eyes locked on her surroundings, ignoring Jack's explanations.

"Hey! Choco Head! You listening?" Jack lightly knocked on Hikari's forehead.

"Huh? Oh what? I wasn't listening." Hikari scratched the back of her head and sheepishly grinned at Jack, who rolled his eyes.

Jack sighed, "I was saying that I'm gonna call the other Guardians. At the mean time, why don't you help the yetis in the workshop? I'm sure they need a break from the elves." He shoved his hand into his pockets and his free hand to hold his staff.

"Okay! I always wanted to be a helper to Santa!" Hikari grinned and jogged down the stairs to help the yetis.

Jack shook his head, "That girl... I just met her today and I already bring her to the North Pole." He chuckled to himself.

"Hey North! Are you here? Heeeelllooooo~ anyone here?" Jack cupped his mouth with his hands to make his shout louder. The boy stopped to cross his arms and a smirk pop up. "Hey, North… Can I use your computer? Yes? Oh thank you!" He said to himself.

The Winter Spirit turned his attention to North's computer. Looking around, seeing that nobody was around, a mischievous smirk curled up to his lips. North wasn't around the command room and he finally left the room with the computer still on. Jack cracked his knuckles and then he began to press random buttons from the keyboard. One button activated the automatic hot chocolate dispenser; the other activated the cookie feeder, and so goes on.

"Wow… North's really got everything in these buttons." Jack gave a laughed as he kept on pressing the buttons, activating who knows what.

A big red button was left for Jack to push. "Oooouuu~ I wonder what this button do?" He raised an eyebrow with a smirk. He pushed the red button and it projected the Northern Lights to across the world, assembling the Guardians to the North Pole. "Now that should do the trick! I'm sure I'll get their attention now!"

Jack face palmed and ran his hand down his face. "I really got to have to stop talking to myself." He sighed heavily, shaking his head.

"Talking to yourself again there, mate?" A large bunny asked from the shadows. The bunny emerged from the shadow reviling a bunny with a boomerang and holding an egg and a paintbrush.

Jack turned away towards the Easter Bunny, Bunnymund.

"Never thought that a bunny will arrive here first, I always thought you'll come in last place." Jack smirked as he swung his staff to his shoulder while his other hand, shoved into his pocket.

"You underestimating me tunnel mate?" Bunnymund stopped painting his eggs and glared at Jack.

"Boys! Stop glaring at each other!" A new voice shouted. This voice belonged to the only female guardian, Tooth.

Sandman or Sandy makes a drawing out of gold sand. It was a picture of a broken cookie, meaning Bunnymund and Jack should stop fighting.

"So? Why did North signal us to assemble? Is there going to be a new Guardian? Oooo! I just hope it's a girl this time!" Tooth asked excitedly.

Jack stopped glaring at Bunnymund and smirked mischievously. "Oh it wasn't North who signaled you guys to come, it was me." He proudly exclaimed.

"It was _you_?" Bunnymund half asked half screamed.

"Yup!" Jack grinned. The Guardians gave him looks. "What? This is important! Besides, I already asked permission to signal you guys here."

"Is North missing?" Bunnymund asked.

"No…"

"Is North in some kind of trouble?"

"No, but-,"

"Are the darkness rising?"

"…no."

"Is there a kid in need of help?"

"Well, yes, no, close though…"

"Then I'm outta here," Bunnymund said in his thick Australian accent. "There's nothing to do here for a fake alarm." He glared at the new guardian.

"But it's important!" Jack yelled.

Sandy makes a question mark above his head and turned to Jack, hoping for an answer. "We need to wait for her to come back! I told her to explore the workshop while I assemble you guys." Jack crossed his arms.

"A human? _Here_? At the _workshop_? At the _North Pole_?" Bunnymund froze on his path. "You ignorant brat! How could you let a human enter North's workshop!" He yelled.

"Not to be mean or anything Jack, but I agree with Bunnymund this time." Tooth said with an unsure smile.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Just wait and see until she comes back."

* * *

Hikari glanced around the workshop. It was an amazing sight to see. She saw a couple of yetis were painting a small doll house. She excitedly jogged towards them when a yeti gave her a look and raised his fist. She struck her tongue to the yeti and jogged over to help the other yetis.

"Cool… can I help? I can paint well!" Hikari pleaded.

The two yetis stared at each other before nodding their head slowly. The yeti gave Hikari a pink paintbrush and she grinned happily. She painted the doll house purple for the roof and pink for the wall. After she was finished, the yeti took the doll house to the wrapper's area. Raising an eyebrow in awe, she turns to the clock and saw she was already gone for fifteen minutes! Jack must be looking for her by now.

"Uh… I think I should get back now," Hikari said to herself. She turned to the big yetis. "Uh um… Do you two know by any chance know where the main command room is? I'm lost and I need to get back there." She questioned, hoping the yetis would understand.

The yetis glanced at each other and nodded. One of the yetis grabbed a red sack as the other yeti grabbed a snow globe.

"Um… what's going on here? HEY!" Hikari was roughly shoved into the red sack. She struggled to escape from the sack.

The yeti threw the snow globe to the wall and throw Hikari in the sack into the portal.

* * *

Hikari groaned as she was tossed into the portal roughly. She was pissed that the yetis treated her so rudely. After what she has done to them! She blew her bangs away from her face. Still struggling to escape from the sack, she heard a few voices from outside the sack. She wished that someone from the outside would just help her already! A little light was seen and she quickly peek her head out, only to be amazed to see a bunny or a kangaroo, a gold man, a fairy, and a cocky snow boy.

"Wow," Hikari breathes. "A pretty fairy, a bunny-roo, a gold man, and a cocky boy, oh wait, it's just Jack." She smirked as she stood up, kicking the red sack off her shoe.

"Oh deary! You sure know how to make a fairy happy!" The Fairy fanned herself and smiled happily.

Hikari gave a grin and she was quickly attacked by the Fairy. The Fairy hooked her fingers on Hikari's lips to open up so that she can examine her teeth. "Oh you have such white teeth! I assume you haven't eaten any sweets in a while!" She chirped happily with her little fairies.

"Twank ou, fwaii!" Hikari said unclearly.

"Tooth, stop bothering Sheila's mouth," The Bunny-roo groaned.

Tooth unhooked Hikari's mouth and she rubbed her cheeks. After opening and closing her mouth a few times, she turned to Jack, hoping for an explanation.

"Oh well, Choco Head… Meet Tooth, the Tooth Fairy," Jack direct his staff to the fairy.

"Hello!" Tooth waved her hands.

"Hi to you too, Tooth," Hikari grinned.

"Sandman, call him Sandy."

Sandy makes a picture of hand shaking.

"Nice to meet you too, Sandy." Hikari shook the gold shaped sand's hand.

"And the Easter Kangaroo," Jack smirked.

"Oi," The bunny-roo glared at Jack.

"Wow, an oversized kangaroo…" Hikari breathes.

"I'm a bunny, The Easter Bunny, Bunnymund." The bunny grumpily said as he glared at Jack, threatening to throw his exploding eggs to his face.

"Wow..., an oversized bunny." The brunette corrected herself with a laugh.

Jack joins in her laugh as Sandy laughed silently. Bunnymund glared at the brunette while Tooth giggled.

"Sorry… I thought it was funny…" Hikari apologized.

"No problem, Sheila." Bunnymund sighed.

Hikari grinned before getting her mouth hooked by Tooth again. "Oh I just can't stand it! That toothy grin makes me want to look at your white teeth again!" Tooth squealed.

"Tooth…" Jack groans.

Tooth examined Hikari's teeth carefully while the keyblade wielder tried to laugh, but muffled by Tooth's fingers. Then the fairy placed a hand on her chin as she circled Hikari. The keyblade wielder stayed still while rubbing her checks, wondering why did Tooth hook her mouth and why was she circling her?

"Oh no… Your hair looks like it's been cut off by accident then burnt and then cut off again by yourself!" Tooth shrieked in horror.

Hikari pulls a face as Jack stood next to her, crossing his arms. "Told 'ya…" He smirked.

"Shut it Frosty." Hikari glared at him and punched his shoulder.

"Ouch… That hurt," Jack rubs the spot where Hikari hit him as he glared at her too.

The two were stopped when someone called the keyblade wielder's name.

"My, my, my, Hikari! Is that you?!" A cheerful voice shouted with a thick Russian accent.

"Santa!" Hikari quickly launch herself to hug the Christmas jolly.

"Hohohoho, you've grown much and changed since I last saw you!" Santa or North said with a chuckle.

"Hehehe, you've change a lot too Santa! You've um… gotten taller? You've got an accent now, you've got tattoos, your beard is longer, and you moved away from Christmas Town! By the way, I've been looking everywhere for you! You've kind of disappeared from Christmas Town _two years_ ago!" Santa ruffed Hikari's hair before turning to the other Guardians, who look as confused as the yetis.

"My name's North now, Hikari." North smiled warmly. "Jack, Bunny, Tooth, Sandy, I would like you to meet one of the heroes who saved me from the Boogeyman."

…

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Since Hikari has met the other Guardians, how will they react to the story North is going to tell 'em about the Key? Well, let's see in later chaps ^^**

**Special thanks to:  
iceheart2180, KhAndTwilightFan15, White Eclipse of Misfortune, and pichufan101  
for adding this story to their favs! **

**Special thanks to:  
iceheart2180, HeartsMockingjay, Lizzie Hopscotch, KhAndTwilightFan15, White Eclipse of Misfortune, and blackkyu  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**R&R please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3: Bonding Time

**A/N: A new chap and sorry for the wait ^^"**

Blackkyu: **XD thank you ^^**

Iceheart2180: **Here's the update!**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **Thank you ^^**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **XD**

**Hikari © me**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bonding Time

* * *

"You're the one who help North defeat Pitch?" Jack asked, completely confused.

Hikari nodded and then she shook her head. She just realized that she didn't defeat a guy named Pitch. She defeated the nightmare king, the starfish nightmare of Halloween Town, Oogie Boogie. One of the most annoying villains she had ever faced. He was not even the scariest villains; she personally thought that Lady Tremaine is the scariest. And the old sack compared to Maleficent or Chernabog? He's a little starfish lost in the wide sea of Port Royal.

"Who's Pitch? I only know a Nightmare King with the name of Oogie Boogie." Hikari answered.

Bunnymund and Jack started to laugh their butts off as North chuckled, Tooth giggled, and Sandy makes an LOL above him from sands. The Winter Spirit leaned against his staff for support and cried from laughing. He eventually gained his balance and restrained himself from laughing. He cleared his throat and wrapped his arm around Hikari's shoulder, grinning happily that he has a new pranking partner.

"Oh, we're gonna get along just fine. By the way, what do you feel of being my pranking sidekick?" Jack asked as he sat on the table.

"No, Jack! I need no more children going to the naughty list." North said, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips.

"Awwww, but Choco Head isn't a child anymore." Jack smiled.

"Gee, thanks Frosty… A girl loves to be called old by a guy." Hikari spat sarcastically.

Jack bowed his head and laughed.

"Hikari," North called her name. "Pitch is Oogie Boogie, but he is different in this realm." He explained with his Russian accent.

"He isn't an old sack anymore?" Hikari asked curiously. If back in Halloween Town he is a starfish sack, then what does he look like in this world?

Jack fell into uncomfortable laughter as Sandy was laughing silently beside him. Bunnymund, well, let's just say he can't take it anymore and has to go. Tooth and her fairies kept on giggling, until Tooth told her little fairies to stop.

North laughed, "Eh, no." His expression fell as he furrowed his eyebrows down. "He is much different in this realm. He is human; he is spirit of nightmares. He is causing big troubles to us Guardians and to all children of the world! The one who you have defeated is only his Spirit, not his real form. So you don't have to worry, we already take care of him." he continued as he drew out his twin swords.

"Wow… Santa got swords…" Hikari stared at the twin blades with awe and shock. She never knew that Santa or North could fight with blades before; she just knew that North would travel around all the worlds out there and give gifts to the children. This side of North hasn't been seen to any keybearers before and it's so cool to see someone fighting with blades, especially the person is Santa. "That is so cool! Never thought you would have twin blades or fight before, North." The brunette grinned.

North smiled and gave a tight hug. "There is much more that you don't know about me, Hikari. You just need some time to adjust to this realm, yes?" He asked.

"Eh, not exactly, I'll blend in just fine with the kids and not so good with the adults because of a certain someone." Hikari rolled her eyes and her eyes landed to a certain white haired boy. She crossed her arms as Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Okay… This is turning out quite weird with the tension," North said as he glanced back and forth from Jack to Hikari.

"Yeah, I'm going back to collecting teeth! Chao! See you later tonight! Keep those teeth sparkling!" Tooth yelled over her shoulder as she and her fairies flew from North's workshop.

Hikari glanced up and was still looking up until Sandy makes a picture of a clock ticking. He gave Hikari and Jack two thumbs up before leaving in his sand aircraft. The two teens stared at Sandy before moving the gazes to Bunnymund, who regain his self again and was now leaning against the wall.

"Where did you go, Bunny? The bush?" Jack crossed his arms with a smirk.

Bunnymund glared at Jack before tossing his boomerang up and down his paw. "For your information, mate," The Easter Bunny took a step closer, but that doesn't scare Jack. He just smirked. "I was jumping around to calm down my laughter. Little Sheila over here just make me laugh harder than seeing you get beaten in a Snowball fight, mate!" He spat.

"Ah thank you," Hikari bowed and flashed Jack a smirk.

Jack shot her a glare and pouted.

"So, see you later at Dinner, Bunny?" North asked as Bunnymund nodded.

The Easter Bunny tapped his foot on the floor and a tunnel appeared. He gave a mocking salute to Jack before he jumped inside. Hikari quickly ran towards the hole on the floor and stared at the deep tunnel. It was a never ending tunnel towards the Warren, the tunnel suddenly closed on its own, making the brunette fall back on her bottom.

"Wow, so cool!" Hikari grinned and stood back up.

Jack let out a 'tsk' and snorted. "You think that's cool? How about we go sledding down the mountain with the yetis?" he suggested.

Hikari crossed her arm, "Belly sliding or snowboarding?" She questioned.

The Guardian of Fun smirked, "Both if you like."

"Sweet!" The keyblade wielder cheered happily.

"Race you outside! Manny! Scotty! Come with us you big yetis! We're going sledding and snowboarding!" Jack yelled over his shoulder. The two yetis make disapproving noises before walking heavily towards the door.

"Be back for dinner! We are having big dinner!" North yelled to the teens.

"Okay!" They both yelled back.

"Ah teenagers…" North smiled. "Inga! Helga! Scot! Come, we shall make more toys." He continued as they walked away from the globe room and into the workshop.

* * *

Once outside, Jack and Hikari hiked up the snowy mountain with the two yetis following them while making complaining sounds. The snow white haired spirit and the brunette keyblade wielder kept on talking to each other about who will win the sledding competition with the yetis. They both kept on hiking until the very top of the mountain, but it's more like Hikari who is hiking, since Jack can fly.

"Cheater," Hikari mumbled.

"Hey, when you have flying powers, use it." Jack replied as he lay back on the air while closing his eyes.

The keyblade wielder huffed and crossed her arms. A mischievous smirk appeared on her lips as Jack was still sleeping on the air. The brunette bends down to scoop a handful of snow. She makes a snowball in a split second and threw it to Jack, who lost his balance and fell flat on his front, snow covering his hair and face.

The two yetis and Hikari laughed their butts off as Jack tries to get up. He blew his bangs out of the way and stood up, kicking his staff to his hand. He raised an eyebrow with a frown to the yetis and the brunette. The yetis point one finger to each other and the other finger to Hikari. She did the same by pointing both her finger to the yetis. The three of them started to blame each other for throwing a snowball to Jack.

"Alright, we all know who threw the snowball at me." Jack paced back and forth like a detective, making foot patterns on the snow.

The yetis and Hikari exchange looks to each other before pointing to each other again. Jack stopped right in front of them and narrowed his staff to find the culprit like a detector. Hikari rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, feeling completely bored and un-amused. The hook of the staff pointed towards Hikari.

"Aha! So it was you who threw that snowball at me!" Jack accused.

"So? What if I am?" Hikari retort. "You're the one who's being cocky and showing off! Right, Manny? Scotty? Are you two with me?" She grinned.

Manny and Scotty gave a half-half sign to her. The grin on Hikari's face became bigger and she turned to Jack. Only to be hit by one of his snowball. The brunette's grin fell and she began to hit Jack with snowballs. The spirit and the keyblade wielder kept on throwing snow at each other until Manny and Scotty grabbed them by their hood and collar.

"I guess we should get going if we want to sled down the mountain before dinner…" Jack sighed and ran his fingers through his white hair.

"You're right; we've wasted a lot of time just now." Hikari said and began to walk towards the top. She punched Jack's shoulder while walking pass by him. He glared at her and shook his head, catching up by flying beside her.

* * *

"Yahooo!" Hikari screamed as she sleds down the mountain using Jack's ice snowboard.

Hikari went down by snowboarding while Jack decided to go down snowboarding with his bare feet. As for the yetis, they went down first because Jack created two sleighs from ice and Hikari agreed to push the yetis on to the sleigh. The yetis began to scream in horror as they closed their eyes with their hands. Soon after, the winter spirit and the keyblade wielder quickly joined in the fun with the yetis.

Jack created a snow ramp and he jumped with Hikari following behind him. They speeded down the mountain while competing with each other. They both did tricks while taunting each other on how lame the trick is or how slow they are. Apparently, the yetis arrived first on the bottom of the mountain. Manny and Scotty quickly ran around the snow as they were panicking finally they both slammed into each other and fainted.

"Hah! Look at that! Manny and Scotty crashed with each other!" Jack yelled.

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows and blocked the snow that was hitting her face. She laughed while snowboarding which is dangerous because she could lose her balance and fall, in which she will ended up as a huge snowball rolling down the mountain. She almost did fell to the ground, but Jack helped her to be back on the board.

"You're right!" She shouted. "Oh yeah, eat my dust Frosty!" The brunette yelled as she speeded down.

Jack shook his head and smirked. He speeded down also, but was stopped by a ramp he didn't build. He quickly waved his staff and created another path for him to snowboard on. The white haired teen groaned when he saw his rival has already reached the bottom. He will might as well speed things up a bit. With a single wave of his staff, he created an ice path and sled down faster than before, too fast to be exact.

At the bottom, Hikari was cheering because she finished the course before Jack did. She removed her snowboard from her metal shoes and jogged over towards the two yetis. They were staring down at the brunette's excitement. The yetis glanced at each other before shrugging their shoulder, confused on the reaction of the keyblade wielder.

"Yes! I defeated the old mighty Jack Frost!" Hikari kept on cheering and high-five with Manny and Scotty, who still looked dizzy from the ride.

"Look out bellow!" Jack screamed.

Hikari turned around and saw Jack speeding right towards her. He was going too fast and it was too late to make a ramp. The brunette's eyes widened as Jack's also. The two braced themselves for impact and the two yetis ran away from the two teens. Jack crashed with Hikari; they both rolled down for a few times before stopping into a complete halt near the yetis, which were still covering their eyes. Both Jack and Hikari groaned while rubbing the spot where they're hit each other. Hikari rubbed the back of her head as Jack rubbed his forehead. The two stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

"Jeez Jack! You're heavy! Now get off! You're crushing my ribs!" Hikari complained while laughing.

"Gee Hikari, a guy loves to get complimented on his weight!" Jack laughed as he rolled over.

The brunette stopped laughing that ended with a sigh. "You're such a clumsy dolt, Frosty. How can you not see me? I have brown hair! It's noticeable when you're in the snow areas!" She put her hands on her hips.

"Well excuse me! It's not my fault that you look like a dot from where I was snowboarding!" Jack flashed a smug grin.

"I am not short! I'm in an average teenager height!" Hikari crossed her arms and gave a pout.

"Aww… I didn't mean it like that, Shorty." Jack ruffs Hikari's hair.

"Then what do you mean, Giant?" Hikari shot a playful glare.

"Your hair's too short and it looks horrible. You need a haircut." Jack clutched his sides as he laughed loudly.

"Ha Ha, very funny, very funny, maybe I should give you a haircut! You look like a wimpy sap!" Hikari stood up, raising her fist in a threatening way to Jack.

"Oh?" Jack asked as he wiped his tears away. He stood up and dusted the snow off his sweatshirt and skinny jeans. He glanced over towards Hikari, who was crossing her arms and glaring at him. "Whoops, I think this is the part where I fly away." He bowed.

"That's right… You better fly! Come back here you wimp!" Hikari yelled as she chased the flying Jack around the yetis.

"And get the chance of getting punch square in my handsome face? Not a chance, pipsqueak!" Jack grinned as he flew higher.

Hikari growled and scooped up some snow. She threw the snowball to Jack and it hit him square in the face. "Hah! Square in you _handsome_ face! Eat that Frosty! How do you feel about getting beat up in your own game and by a girl?" She asked teasingly wiggling her eyebrow in a taunting way.

"You've asked for it…" Jack chuckled. "Bombs down!" He waved his staff and snowballs came raining down to Hikari and the two yetis.

"Incoming!" Hikari yelled and dropped down to the ground.

The yetis stood there, confused. Instead of Hikari getting rained by snowballs, the yetis took the hit and spit the snow out of their mouth. The two yetis grumble while walking towards the workshop while Jack and Hikari laughed. The brunette laughed as she kept on rolling on the snow while Jack was still clutching his sides.

"Wew~!" Jack sighed heavily as he flew down. "I haven't laughed that hard since… Three hundred years ago!" He smiled.

Hikari stopped and stared at the white haired boy, "Really? The last time I laughed that hard is…," She counted for a moment before turning to Jack with a huge grin. "Three years ago! It was a fun time back then…" She trailed off to see the Northern Lights, but wasn't made from North's technology.

"Back then? What happened?" Jack asked curiously. He was suddenly interested in Hikari's story.

"Well… Let's just say we decided to go separate ways, to cover more ground." The keyblade wielder smiled warmly. "So… How about you? How did you end up, being a cocky snow white haired boy?" She asked.

Jack shot a glare to her before answering, "I died… saving my sister from drowning. And the next thing I knew is… Man in the Moon gave me a chance to live as Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun." He said with a small smile.

Hikari gave him a sympathetic smile. She looked away for a moment before looking up to the moon and gave a heavy sigh. The brunette raised her left hand and patted Jack's head. The Winter Spirit's eyes widened as he felt his head getting patted. He looked over to his right side and saw a grinning teen.

"Don't be that sad, Jacky Frosty." Hikari grinned. "You're a hero. You should be proud, like me!" She jabbed her right thumb to herself.

Jack's smile softened and laughed. "What did you do?" He asked.

"I saved a whole lot of worlds with my friends! And even save princesses!" The keyblade wielder puffed her chest out in pride.

"You must be famous," Jack chuckled.

"Yup! In both sides! Good or Bad! Bad guys wanted me to be dead or something, 'cause me and my friends always ruin their ridiculous plans! Like Oogie Boogie! His plan is to get Santa Clause, which is ridiculous. He loved to gamble for lives and he's a sack full of bugs!" She slapped her knee while laughing.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait, wait a minute… Did you say that Pit- I mean Oogie Boogie is a starfish sack look-alike, that loved to gamble lives and he's a sack full of bugs?" Jack tried to memorize everything.

Hikari nodded her head quickly, "Uh huh! That's true! Why ask?"

Jack tapped his chin, "Nothing, it's just funny to imagine Oogie Boogie looking like a fat starfish sack!" He laughed.

"You're right!" Hikari joined in the laughter.

"_Jack! Hikari! Dinner is ready!"_ North shouted.

They both glanced at each other before looking around for North.

"_Don't be silly! I'm right here!"_ North's voice yelled again.

They both spun around and found a megaphone strapped onto a snow covered pine tree's branch. They glanced at each other before nodding their heads to each other.

"Sure thing North! Be there in a minute!" Jack cupped his mouth and yelled to the megaphone.

"_Be quick! Bunny, Sandy, and Tooth have already arrived at dining table!"_ North shouted again.

"Okay!" Hikari shouted as she ran towards the ice castle. She stopped on her half way there. "You coming, Frosty? Or are you just gonna stand there like a statue?" She yelled.

"I'm coming! I'm just letting you get the lead first!" Jack yelled.

Hikari rolled her eyes and ran towards the castle while Jack flew over towards the front door. Jack rang the door bell with his staff and a loud Christmas bells was heard. The door creaked opened slowly, reviling Scotty opening the door for the two.

"Thanks Scotty," Jack said as he lands on his two bare feet. "Now where's the dining room?" He asked himself.

"Wait, so you don't know where the dining room is?" Hikari raised an eyebrow.

"Nope," Jack shook his head. "Hey, Scotty! Do you know where the dining room is? We're lost." The Winter Spirit asked at the brown colored yeti.

Scotty and Lenny nodded at each other. Jack and Hikari backed away as they knew what was going to happen next. The two yetis are going to shove them in a red sack and throw them into the magic portal. Just as they suspected, Scotty grabbed both the teens and shoved them inside the red sack. Lenny crashed the snow globe to the wall and Scotty threw the sack of teens inside the magic portal.

* * *

"Whoaaaaa~!" Jack and Hikari screamed at the same time.

As they both landed on the solid floor, they both struggled to get out of the sack.

"Get your hand off my eyes!" Jack yelled.

"I will! If you just move your elbow so I can move my hand off your _perfect_ blue eyes!" Hikari yelled sarcastically.

"A little help here?!" they both yelled out to the other guardians, who were laughing.

"Oi mate, you two bonding well in there?" Bunnymund laughed.

"Very funny, Kangaroo! Just help us! Sandy? Tooth? North?" Jack called out again.

North let out a chuckle. He clapped his hands once and two elves came marching down. "Help both Jack and Hikari out of sack." He directed his hand to the red sack that was on the floor and was shaking. "They have been stuck like that ever since they got here." He smirked.

The elves saluted before jogging towards the sack. They both untied the sack and quickly Jack and Hikari popped their heads out. The two quickly got out of the sack and coughed.

"Okay… That was… unexpected. You should tell your yetis to just throw a portal instead of shoving people into sacks." Hikari sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she sat down on the empty seat beside Tooth and a smaller table and chair for Baby Tooth.

Jack nodded in agreement before sitting down beside Sandy.

Everyone began to eat their dinner, except Hikari. She picked up her fork and stared at the yellow, slimy, icky, gooey, and shaped like a rainbow without color thing that was set on the plate. She poked the thing and the yellow gooey stuff came off from the rainbow to her fork. She scrunched her nose and placed her fork back to the plate, a bit disgusted.

"Why aren't you eating Hikari? Is there something wrong with your mac and cheese?" North asked, he stopped eating as he saw Hikari wasn't eating.

Hikari raised an eyebrow, "What's mac and cheese? Is this stuff what you call mac and cheese? It's gooey with yellow stuff!" She exclaimed

"You never have mac and cheese before?" Jack asked, pointing his fork at her.

Hikari shook her head. "Nope and it looks icky!" She shrieked.

"Aw c'mon, Sheila. It's not that bad when you try it." Bunnymund crossed his arms.

Sandy makes a picture, a bowl of mac and cheese with a fork. He rubbed his belly and struck his tongue out.

"I really think that mac and cheese are not that good by the looks of it." The brunette sighed.

Jack smirked and used his fork as a slingshot. He placed a mac and cheese on the fork and he slammed the holder of the fork, making the mac and cheese flew across the table. The mac and cheese splattered on Hikari's nose. She growled and wiped it off.

"Score!" Jack threw his hands up in the air.

"Funny Frost, since when does a three hundred and eighteen year old guardian starts a Food Fight?" Hikari glared at him.

"You're saying you want to start a war?" Jack smirked.

North glanced to Jack and then to Hikari, "Alright, alright, kids enough with the glaring. Hikari, why don't you try it first? I'm sure at Destiny Islands you have spaghetti before, yes?" he asked.

"Yeah? Where is this going? Spaghettis are long and red; this is yellow and looks like a rainbow…" Hikari sighed and slumped to her chair.

"Well, mac and cheese are just like spaghettis, only smaller… and it's cheesy." Tooth giggled.

"Okay…" Hikari tried the mac and cheese. As soon as she tasted it she smiled brightly. "It… taste kind of good…" She admitted. The Guardians smiled.

Jack suddenly got an idea. "Actually, mac and cheese is made from the yetis' hair." he snickered.

Hikari coughed and looked away to spit the mac and cheese from her mouth to the elves bellow her that was trying to steal North's cookies. Tooth patted her back and giggled a bit.

"Oh no, no, no, no, Hikari." Tooth giggled as Baby Tooth helped Hikari by giving her a napkin. "Mac and cheese are not made from yetis' hair. It's from um… well the point is that it's not from anyone's hair, right Jack?" She shot Jack a glare with her hands on her hips.

Jack raised his hands up in defense. "Hey, she's the one who fell for it." He defended.

"I'm gonna get you…" Hikari coughed.

Jack let out a full hearted laugh.

"You gotta admit. It's pretty funny there Sheila." Bunnymund chuckled after taking a bite from his carrot.

Sandy laughs as North shook his head.

Hikari smirked and grabbed a cookie from the plate; that the elf failed to grab. The brunette closed her left eye to make it easy for her to take the shot. She bends the fork and Baby Tooth helped. Baby Tooth released the fork and the cookie flew to Jack's mouth. He muffled something as Hikari laughed.

"Jack Zero, Hikari one! And the crowd goes wild!" The keyblade wielder laughed.

Jack glared at the brunette.

North groaned, "This is going to be a long dinner…" he sighed heavily.

* * *

**A/N: More Jack and Hikari's funny competitions moments XD**

**Special thanks to:  
BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko, Roxel813, The Silver Magician of Chaos, and kittykat9628  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
BlackRose-FlowerofDeath, Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko, and Roxel813  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	4. Chapter 4: Man in the Moon

**A/N: A new chap! Thank you so much for the reviews, fav, and alerts! They makes me happy! Oh yeah, posted the new sequel of Auto Play. It's Auto Play 2 ^^ If you guys have time, check it out, if you guys don't then it's okay ^^ Not to worry. Anyway, enjoy this chap!**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thank you so much! :D**

Iceheart2180: **Yup they do like to fight!**

Pokemon-Ranger-Aiko: **Thank you ^^**

Blackkyu: **I agree, I love the taste, but it looks boring**…

KhAndTwilightFan15: **LOL ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 4

Man in the Moon

* * *

"So, what is this town anyway? Burgess?" Hikari asked curiously.

Jack turned around and smiled. He had taken the brunette back to the town where his first believer, Jamie lives. It was also the town where the spirit found Hikari. He wanted to introduce her to Jamie and his friends. He's sure that the young Bennetts will love to play with the childish brunette. Both Jamie and Sophie has been Jack's friend for one year, ever since they've defeated Pitch. The spirit will visit Burgess whenever winter time is there.

"This is the town where you and I met!" Jack exclaimed, flying up above while Hikari followed him.

"Oh… So that's why those adults are giving me the looks." Hikari crossed her arms and glared at Jack.

"Hey, let it go." Jack pointed a finger at her while flying down to the sidewalk.

"Jack~!" A few kids came running down the sidewalk towards Jack and Hikari.

"Hey~!" Jack greeted as he bends down to the kids' eye level. He ruffs the kids' hair while they told him stories about their lives. The kids seemed to trust Jack, a lot. Even the biggest kid in the group seems to trust him.

Hikari rolled her eyes as the kids began to greet him like he was a president or something. The keyblade wielder examined the kids. They were cheerful, that's for sure. Curious? Defiantly a yes. The tallest one is a short haired brunette and a white cap with a pair of brown eyes. The second girl is a bit large, has short messy brown hair with a pair of brown eyes, and wears a pink tutu. There's a pair of black skinned twins. There's a small boy with red glasses. There's also a boy with brown hair and brown eyes, he also seemed to be the closes to Jack. And lastly, a small girl with long blonde hair that's covering her right bright emerald green eyes and she's the only one who's wearing fairy wings. After staring at the kids for a minute or two, Hikari tensed as the kids locked their gazes with her blue eyes.

"Uh… Hi?" Hikari grinned sheepishly and waved her hand.

The tall girl, the brown haired boy, the small blonde girl, and the twins waved their hands while the large girl and the blonde boy gave her strange looks. Suddenly the boy, who's close to Jack approached the confused keyblade wielder with a big toothy smile. The keyblade wielder smiled back as the boy was missing a tooth.

"Hi! My name's Jamie! This is my little sister Sophie! Say hi Sophie!" Jamie grabbed his little sister's small hand.

Hikari gave a huge friendly grin to Sophie as she nervously approached her. She bends down to Sophie's level and shook her small cold hand. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the small girl; she looked a lot like Namine! Well, minus the emerald green eyes. Sophie seemed to be a bit more talkative than her cousin. Suddenly, while Hikari was still in her daydream, Sophie lunged herself to hug the keyblade wielder.

"Whoa there, Sophie! What's the matter?" Jamie asked as he tried to pull apart his sister from hugging the seventeen year old girl.

"She big sister! Looks very friendly! Let's play tea party!" Sophie cheerfully said.

Hikari's eyes softened and set Sophie down beside her brother, but Sophie seemed to not wanting to let Hikari go. The small cute little girl clutches to the keyblade wielder's leg and refused to let go as Jamie tried to pull her away.

Jack smirked and elbowed her, "Heh, looks like Sophie likes you. Jamie's friends seemed to think so too." He leaned against his staff.

Hikari turns her head to him, "You think so? I'm not good with kids… And I'm pretty sure they're afraid of me because of my clothes." She said referring to her metal knee pads and awkward clothing.

"Really? You only need to know how to have fun and kids will love ya." Jack smiled as he created a snowball. "Isn't that right Jamie?" he asked the small boy beside him.

"Yup! What's your name sis'?" Jamie asked curiously as he grabbed Hikari's hand and dragged her to his friends.

"Hikari, just Hikari." The brunette introduced with a gentle smile, trying not to scare the blonde boy and the large girl.

"Guys! I like you to meet our new friend, Hikari! Hikari, I like you to meet Cupcake, Pippa, Monty, and the twins, Caleb and Claude." Jamie proudly introduced.

"Hi! Nice to meet you! Did you have a bad hair day?" Pippa asked.

Hikari scratched the back of her head as Jack snorted, trying to keep himself from bursting into laughter. The older brunette elbowed him on his ribs and smiled at Pippa. Jack gave Hikari a glare as he struck his tongue out to her.

"Yeah… You could say that…" Hikari answered.

"Oh… then it still looks good at you!" Pippa smiled brightly.

"Awwww, thank you!" Hikari grinned. "See Jack? Even the kids see that my hair looks good!" She smacked the Spirit's shoulder.

"Jack! Never insult a girl's hair! That's what my mom use to say to me whenever I told her a girl looks weird." Caled, the oldest twin said with his arms crossed.

"Hah! You got out smart by a kid!" Hikari laughed as she points her finger at him.

"We'll see about that," Jack smirked as he blows a cold breeze to his palm, creating a snowball. "Heads up!" He yelled.

"Jack got a snowball! Quick everyone! Take cover! Every man ran for himself!" Monty yelled as he ran around the sidewalk.

"What ever happens to ladies first!?" Pippa and Hikari yelled.

Cupcake quickly grabbed Monty by his collar and threw him to a pile of snow, making Jamie, Pippa, and the twins laughed. Hikari laughed and lifted Sophie up to the air as she giggled. The older brunette quickly ran towards the tree and hid behind it, making snowballs using magic, but Sophie doesn't know that Hikari's really a keyblade wielder and a Mage.

"Jamie! Look! The evil Witch has taken Princess Sophie to her snow castle!" Jack pointed a finger at Hikari.

The 'Witch' raised an eyebrow while she gave Jack confuse looks, but when Jack gave a wink. The brunette quickly understands that this was a game. She smirks and builds a fort between her and the group of kids.

"Hahaha! You'll have to admit that I'm better than you all at snowball fights, if you want Princess Sophie to be freed without harm!" Hikar the winter Witch claimed as she threw snowballs at Jack's team.

"No way! As if we'll admit you're better than us!" Cupcake yelled as she threw a giant snowball at Hikari, who ducked down on time.

As Hikari was preparing for the second attack, Sophie was smiling and giggling happily at the brunette. The keyblade wielder couldn't help but let a chuckle escape her lips.

"Princess! Princess! Princess! Sophie is a Princess!" Sophie clapped happily.

"Yes, Sophie is a beautiful Princess." Hikari grinned and makes a crown from Blizzaga. "Every Princess needs a crown to go with her." She placed the crown on Sophie's head, making the blonde girl giggled happily.

Hikari grinned and perked her head up to see the kids were holding each a snowball at their hands. She glared at Jack as he was smirking down at her above the tree he was sitting on, across her fort.

"Attack!" Jamie cried out loud.

"Yeah~!" They all responded as they threw all of their snowballs at Hikari.

The keyblade wielder threw her snowballs back at the kids and hit Monty, right on his stomach. Monty fell to the snowy ground and began to ramble about seeing the light. Jamie rolled his eyes at his blonde friend as he kept on firing snowballs at Hikari. She was so good at this game! How did she prepare snowballs so fast like Jack? Well, to answer that question. She's a Mage who can do Blizzard spells.

"King Jack! What do we do? We're almost out of ammos!" Jamie shouted to Jack.

Jack smirked while Hikari gave him a look. "Really Jack? Really?! You called yourself a king? The fight like one!" She yelled as she threw a snowball right to Jack's face.

The snow spirit let out a chuckle, "You'd ask for it!" He shouted and swings his staff, creating a blizzard.

The blizzard quickly hit Hikari's fort, making it crumbling down to a pile of snow. The brunette glared at Jack before getting hit by a bunch of snowballs. She laughed as Jamie grabbed his sister from behind the tree and cheered in victory. Jack flew down and clapped for Jamie's team of victory, but he bends down to ruff the Witch's hair, which in return blew her bang off from her eyes.

"King Jack's knights win this round!" Jack declared.

"As if," Hikari scoffed. "Next time, I'll totally win for sure!" She grinned mischievously at Jamie and his friends.

Hikari stood up and dusted the snow off from her clothes and hair. Sophie came running towards her with a huge smile while holding her crown up in place. Hikari scooped the girl up in her arms and spins her around, making the kids around her join in her laughter.

"Aww how sweet," Someone said from behind Hikari. The brunette turned around to see a couple of girls wearing fancy clothes and their nails were painted with glitter. She glanced over to Jamie and his friends, they were suddenly mad. Sophie followed their expressions; she huffed and threw her face away from the group of girls. Even Jack has the same expression as the kids. "A teenager playing with a bunch of snotty brats." The girl continued.

Jamie tugged on Hikari's vest. She bends down and leaned her ear closely to his mouth. The boy cupped his mouth to make it only Hikari could hear his words, "Thos girls are high school girls from my school. They like to bully everyone except their gang. The blonde is Vicky, the red hair is Chastity, and the black haired one is Piper. " He whispered.

"They love to mock my hair and my cap," Pippa continued as she tugged her cap deeper to her head.

"And my looks," Cupcake cracked her knuckles.

"Our family," The twins Caleb and Claude said in unison.

"They shoved me into the locker," Monty hid behind Hikari.

"And most importantly, they mock my work." Jack shoved his hand into his pocket while his free hand to hold his staff tightly.

"Meany girls!" Sophie crossed her arms.

Hikari nodded in respond. The brunette seemed to understand this kind of situation because she has been through this once at Twilight Town for over a year. She was usually mocked because she came there without any memories or any parents to take care of her. It was a truly torture, until Hayner, Pence, and Olette came to become her friends. But now, she has tons of friends from every world there is and she isn't going to let any bullies ruin the kids' spirit. To make it short she'll teach these girls a lesson.

"So? You're problem is?" Hikari retort with a scoff.

The blonde haired girl, Vicky, snorted in respond. She crossed her arms and the girls behind her did the same. This kind of reminds her about Mertle, Elena, Teresa, and Yuki, the enemies of Lilo and Stitch at Hawaii. This makes it much easier for her to teach them a lesson.

"You're too old for that," Vicky smirked.

"So? Get to the point already," Hikari crossed her arms, eyebrows furrowed down.

"That is the point idiot!" Chastity shouted as she raised her fist.

Sophie gasped, "She said bad word! She said bad word!" She pointed her finger while jumping up and down.

Hikari nodded at the small girl, "You got that right Sophie, those girls needs to be taught some manners. Guys and girls," She turned to smile at Jamie and friends. "Get your hands loaded with snowballs!"

Jack and the kids exchanged looks before nodding at each other. Each of them has a snowball in their hands. The group of girls raised their eyebrows with confusion as the kids, Jack, and Hikari narrowed their snowballs at them. They all threw their snowballs at the girls. The girls shrieked in horror as they got hit on their hair, jackets, and shoes.

"Stop it! You're ruining my hair and clothes!" Vicky screams.

"Knights!" Hikari shouted as she stops Jamie and his friends, including Jack to stop. "Hold yar fire!" She continued as she tossed a snowball up and down her hand.

Vicky, Chastity, and Piper gave a glare to Hikari as the brunette just smirked and crossed her arms. Vicky grabbed something from her purse and began to put it on her lips, making the kids groans and at the same time muttered an 'ewww'.

"You see that? That is what I call a spoiled brat." Jack leaned against his staff.

Hikari nodded in agreement. "Yeah, for the first time, I agree with you."

"Wohoooo~!" Jamie cheered and high five with his friends as Sophie was hopping around, until Hikari lifted her up and placed her on her shoulders. "We finally defeated the evil Witches!" He grinned.

"Yeah!" Cupcake screamed in full enthusiasm.

Suddenly a shoe was thrown to Cupcake's forehead. She landed on the snow with a loud thud. Jamie, Pippa, Monty, Caleb, and Claude began to scream and started to panic while Sophie sobs as she saw Cupcake was hurt. Both Jack and Hikari clench their fist and glared at Vicky, Chastity, and Piper, who was missing a shoe.

"Hey! You can't do that! You've hurt her!" Jack screamed as he comforted Cupcake, who was now crying. Nobody can hear him though, so it's up to Hikari to knock the girls.

"How could you do that to such a sweet little girl?!" Hikari yelled as she set Sophie down. The blonde girl ran to her brother, who was hiding inside an igloo.

Piper scoffed, "She's not cute. She's ugly." She said.

Hikari furrowed her eyebrows down. "You know what? Do you know the one who is ugly here? You bullies are!" She raised a big snowball and threw it to the girls.

The girls let out a high pitch scream.

"You gonna pay for this! This jacket cost more than your house!" Vicky shouted as she glared at Hikari.

"Oh yeah? How much?" Hikari challenged.

"2000 DOLLARS!" The girls shouted in unison.

Hikari whistled. "Then you might want to buy a new one, 'cause that jacket is really ugly!" She grinned.

"When I tell my daddy about this you'll be sorry!" Vicky, Chastity, and Piper began to walks away furiously away from the group of kids and Hikari.

"Yeah! Go tell 'im! I'm not scared or anything! Bring it you losers!" Hikari screamed, throwing another snowball at the three girls.

The brunette was proudly crossing her arms across her chest as Jack patted her shoulder. She turn towards him and nodded. Cupcake was still crying because of the boo-boo on her forehead. Jamie and his friends peeked over the tree to see what was going on.

"Hey, hey, Cupcake… Don't cry," Jack soothed.

"B-but it hurts!" Cupcake sobs.

Hikari sighed heavily. She wasn't supposed to show this to anyone, but on this special occasion and emergency. She had to do this. For Cupcake. "Okay, Cupcake. Don't cry anymore. I know just what to do," Hikari gave a grin. She placed her hand on the boo-boo and wiped it gently. The boo-boo suddenly disappeared without any trace and Cupcake quickly stopped crying as she hugged the keyblade wielder tightly. "Okay, okay, that's enough hugging for one day. How do you feel now?" She asked.

"Better! Thank you Hikari! You're my hero!" Cupcake smiled.

"You're welcome." Hikari bowed her head.

"Wow," Jack smirked as he leaned against his staff. "Where did you learn to do that magic trick?" He asked.

Hikari shrugged. "Meh… Ask North, he knows." She answered.

"Hero! Hero! Hero!" Sophie cheered.

"Wow! I can't believe you told off those Meany Girls! You two are the best!" Jamie cheered happily along with Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, and Claude.

Jack and Hikari smiled.

"Kids! The Hot Coco is ready!"A voice of a mother yelled.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Sophie ran towards her mother with open arms.

The blonde girl hugged the older women. Jamie and his friends cheered as they came inside the house, but Jamie stopped just at the porch. He glanced over to Jack and Hikari. He turn to his mom, whispering something into her ear. The women nodded.

"Why don't you come in as well, dear? And Jamie told me to bring his imaginary friend here too." She said with a smile.

"Did she means you, Jack?" Hikari whispered to Jack.

"I think so…" Jack smiled.

The spirit and the keyblade wielder jogged towards Jamie's house and sat on the back porch to talk to each other. Secretly, Hikari gave a mug of Hot Chocolate to Jack. Even though Jamie's mom couldn't see him, Jamie and Hikari kept on giving him marshmallows to his mug. The winter spirit kept on burning his tongue as he tried to drink the Hot Chocolate, making the kids plus Hikari laughed.

Jack glared at the brunettes, but as he was about to threw a snowball at them, he was stopped by the Northern Lights across at the forest. He stood up leaving the brunettes confuse.

"What's the matter Jack?" Pippa asked.

"Something's up at the North Pole. Gotta go, let's go Hikari." Jack said as Hikari nodded.

All the kids responded with a disappointed 'awwww'.

"C'mon Jack… Can Hikari stay a bit longer? We want to know more about here…" Jamie whined.

"Yeah Jack… Pleeeease?" Jamie, Pippa, Cupcake, Monty, Caleb, and Claude put on their puppy dog faces.

Hikari snickered and decided to join in the looks. "Pleeeease Jacky? Cwan I stay a bwit wonger?" She pouted with a puppy dog look.

Jack chuckled and ruff Jamie's hair, "Okay, okay, I'm sure North wouldn't mind if I left you behind for twenty minutes. Just be here when I get back okay?" He said as he flew towards the sky.

"Okay!" The kids responded.

Jamie smiled and turn to Hikari with a grin, "So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Oh! I know! We can ask something about Hikari and she'll have to answer it!" Claude suggested.

"Okay, who's first to ask?" Hikari sat back down.

Jamie raised his hand, "Me! Okay, how old are you?" He asked.

"Seventeen," The brunette answered.

"Do you believe in fairy tales?" Pippa asked curiously.

"Defiantly!"

"Do you like Unicorns?" It was Cupcakes' turn to ask.

"Yup! Never seen one, but I have ridden on a Pegasus."

"Are you a nerd?" Monty asked, receiving a glare from Jamie, Pippa, and Cupcake.

Hikari let out a laugh, "Yup! You could say that."

"Okay! Our turn! Is Jack your boyfriend?" Caleb and Claude asked in unison.

Hikari chocked on a marshmallow. She gave a horror look to the twins before twitching in disapproval.

"EEEEEWWWW?! How could you pair me up with someone as cocky as him?!" Hikari shrieked in pure horror.

The kids laughed as Hikari began to run around the backyard. One by one, the kids began to leave Jamie's house with one reason, their parents calling for them to get back home. Now, only Hikari was left with Jamie and Sophie. She was waiting for Jack to pick her up. Twenty minutes has pass and he was still not showing up. Sighing heavily, Hikari turn to look over to the sky that was still a bit bright, meaning four in the afternoon.

"Hey mom! Can we go ice skating? Just for a twenty minutes?" Jamie asked.

"Okay, can you take Sophie with you?" Mrs. Bennett smiled and gave Sophie to Hikari's arm. Jamie cheered and grabbed his skates along with Sophie's skates. "Now… can you take care of them? For me?" She asked to Hikari.

Hikari nodded, "Okay, Mrs. Bennett, I'll look after Jamie and Sophie. Believe me; I will guard them even if it takes my life." She bowed.

"Thank you." Mrs. Bennett smiled.

"C'mon Jamie! Before Jack's get back!" Hikari yelled to the ten year old boy.

Jamie responded with an 'okay' as he jogged towards Hikari as Sophie was snuggling close to her.

The younger brunette leaded Hikari and Sophie to a frozen lake just at the outskirt of the town. It wasn't far, but it was still in the forest. She let Sophie down and tied the skates properly before Sophie began to skate around the frozen lake. Hikari moved to help Jamie with his skates and smiled brightly as Jamie grinned as Hikari was finish tying the knot.

"There you go, but be careful!" Hikari yelled as she saw Jaime signaled with an 'ok sign.

The keyblade wielder smiled as she steps on the frozen lake. This was the first time she was going to ice skate on a frozen lake. She was nervous and slipped on her first time on ice. Jamie laughed along with Sophie. The brunette skated towards Hikari and helped her up as Sophie began to hop on the ice.

Unnoticed to them, the ice was cracking.

* * *

Jack flew towards the North Pole. He landed on the globe room from the opening on the roof. He glanced around and saw the other Guardians were already gathered, waiting for him to arrive. The winter spirit smirked as he calmly walked towards North with his staff over his shoulder and his left hand inside his pocket.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked curiously as he sat down on the table.

Tooth turn to face him, "Where's Hikari? I thought she was with you?" She asked worriedly.

Jack waved her off, "Nah, don't worry about her. She's at Burgess, playing with Jamie and Sophie." he smiled.

North nodded, "Okay, she will be safe with Jamie and Sophie." He said. "Now, something special is about to happen… Manny is going to pick a new Guardian!" He exclaimed happily.

"Really?" Bunnymund rolled his eyes. "Like this boy isn't enough already…" He jabbed his paw at Jack, who glared in return.

Sandy created a diamond coming out from the floor and grinned happily.

"That is right Sandy, let's find out now! Manny! My friend, who is this new Guardian?" North asked with his Russian accent.

"Please don't let it be the Greyhound, not the Greyhound, please not the Greyhound." Bunnymund prayed.

Jack laughed at him.

The moonlight shown to the floor and it hissed opened. Jack eyed the diamond carefully as the image was getting clearer. His eyes widened as the sculpture was now clear. It was a girl with short hair, a boy with spiky hair, and a tall boy with short hair. The three of them have the same thing in their hands and it was a giant oversized key.

"That's-," Tooth began.

"Hikari…" Jack finished.

"Sheila's the new Guardian? But who are those two?" Bunnymund asked.

"Those boys are her brother and friend, Sora and Riku." North placed a hand on his chin. "But the thing is… those three are not dead. They are alive." He said, "So this is just a fake alarm." He shrugged.

But as soon as North was about to push a button for the diamond to go back where it came from, the diamond showed something else, more like a projection. North stopped and turns his head to watch the video. Jack narrowed his eyes as he watched the projection. It shows an older girl with two kids.

"That's Jamie, Sophie, and Hikari! What are they doing there?" Jack asked.

"We don't know… I guess we should find out." Tooth said.

The Guardians carefully watched.

"_Be careful Soph!"_ Jamie called out.

"_Yeah Sophie!"_ Hikari smiled.

Sophie grinned and began to hop. _"Hop! Hop! Hop! Like Bunny!"_ She exclaimed happily.

"Looks like you're still popular with that girl." Jack smirked.

"Sssshss!" Bunnymund shushed. "Maybe… Man in the Moon is showing this because Sheila's going to sacrifice herself to save those ankle biters…" His eyes widened in shock.

Jack's eyes widened, "What?! We can't let that happen!" he said as he was about to fly and save the three.

"Jack! Wait! Manny knows what he is doing! Hikari also know what she is doing. She is going to be okay, trust me. The belly never lies." North encouraged Jack and hold his belly.

The winter spirit wasn't convinced, but stayed as told.

"_W-Wait! Sophie! Stop!" _Jamie cried to his sister as the ice underneath them was cracking.

"_Sophie! Simon says stop!"_ Hikari held her hand out to the blonde girl.

Sophie nodded and freezes on the spot, making Jamie and Hikari sighed in relief.

Jack gulped.

History is about to repeat itself.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah… History is about to repeat again! What will they do now? Let's find out in the next chap ^^**

**Special thanks to: Alliettakesipixiedust for adding this story to his/her favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Alliettakesipixiedust, TheGabification, and Tsubasa Tenshi  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please ^^ **


	5. Chapter 5: A New Guardian

**A/N: Sorry for the late update… Anyway thank you so much for the reviews, favs, and alerts! You guys make my day! ^^**

Iceheart2180: **Me too…**

Blackkyu: **Yeah, it is…**

Alice of fortune: **Thank you so much! Here's more ^^**

Yukiko Shiroryuu: **Thank you so much! **

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

* * *

Chapter 5

A New Guardian

* * *

"Geez… I can't believe you two like ice skating." Hikari commented as she watched Jamie and Sophie skated around the frozen lake. She was slipping in every step she took because she wasn't wearing ice skating shoes. The brunette glared as the Bennetts always laugh every time they saw her slipping and falling on the ice. "And you two are good at it!" She blew her bang off her face.

Jamie laughed as he skated towards Hikari. "Well, I guess we're both naturally good!" He grinned while helping her up to her feet.

Hikari snorted, "Yeah right, for all I know that right now, as we speak, Jack is here and he's helping you two skate while he kept on pushing me to fall on the thick ice!" She yelled to the air, hoping Jack would come out and admitted that he's the one who's making her fall.

The older Bennett laughed again. "Maybe he's not the one who's doing this… Maybe it's because that you're wearing those shoes instead of shoes like mine and Sophie's." He pointed to his skating shoes.

The keyblade wielder was about to respond, but paused when she saw Sophie falling on the ice. Her eyes widened, she was about to run to the blonde girl, but slipped on her way towards her. Jamie panicked, he was confused. There were two girls, both of them having trouble of getting up, and he was at the middle of the two. He sighed in relief as Hikari and Sophie were okay as they both got on to their feet again in no time.

"Be careful Soph!" Jamie called out.

"Yeah Sophie!" Hikari added to the blonde girl.

Sophie nodded and began to skate again. The two brunettes watch as the young girl skated happily around the lake while giggling happily. Hikari smiled at Sophie, she was just so young and full of energy. Same like two girls she knows that is the exact resemblance of Sophie, the younger version of Kairi and Namine.

Hikari let out a soft sigh before turning her head to Jamie, to answer his statement. "You might be right. I didn't come here prepared, Jamie." She gave him a smile and ruff his hair. "If I ask nicely, maybe North would give me a pair of ice skates when I get back." She said as she finally stood up straight on the ice.

Jamie stared at her with awe. "You could see Santa?" He asked curiously while Hikari only nodded. "So that means you could also see the Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Bunny?" The older brunette only responded with a happy nod.

"That's so cool!" Jamie chirped excitedly as he began to skate around Hikari.

"Hop! Hop! Hop! Like Bunny!" Sophie suddenly chirped as she began to hop on the ice. The two brunettes laughed as they thought that Sophie overheard their conversation of the Guardians, apparently she must have heard the Easter Bunny part.

Suddenly, both Hikari and Jamie froze as they saw the ice beneath them was cracking. The brunettes gulped, Sophie was still jumping on the cracked ice, making it worse. When Hikari moved only a step, the ice began to crack deeper. She wanted to summon her keyblade, but what use is it? It could only kill Heartless and the Darkness, not preventing the ice to crack. The keyblade wielder could use Blizzard, but that would also be harming Jamie and Sophie.

"W-Wait! Sophie! Stop!" Jamie shouted, trying to stop Sophie from jumping.

"Sophie! Simon says stop!" Hikari tired and succeeded.

Hikari and Jamie sighed in relief as the ice stopped cracking, but they can't be relief just yet. The both of them wanted to get Sophie to saver ground, but they were still a bit far from her and if they move a single step, the ice will probably crack again and they could fall into the freezing water, resulting either drowning or catching a cold. They didn't want either to happen because one, Jamie isn't such a good swimmer and Hikari hate swimming in cold water. Two, they both don't want to catch a cold during the weekend. And three, both didn't want Sophie to get hurt.

Jamie tugged Hikari's sleeve a bit while shaking from fear. "H-Hikari… I-I'm s-sca-cared." He stuttered.

The older brunette slowly turns to face him. She gave an encouraging smile and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Jamie. Everything will be alright; nothing bad is going to happen. Trust me." She said.

Jamie only nodded.

Hikari gulped and tried to take a step forward. It was useless because the ice cracked again. Jamie whined as he saw the cracking ice was getting bigger while Sophie was watching the brunettes with curiosity. She giggled happily and clapped her hands. The small blonde girl hop forward, making Hikari and Jamie shrieked in horror.

"S-Sophie! Please! Stop hopping!" Jamie begged.

Hikari took a deep sigh as she glanced over to Jamie and then to Sophie, "It's hopeless Jamie… We need to find a way to make her stop jumping on the ice and get the both of you to safety." She whispered to the young Bennett beside her.

Jamie nodded, "Oh! How about Simon Says? It works the first time you try to stop her." he suggested.

"Great idea!" Hikari chirped. She turned her head to Sophie with a bright smile while moving her hands to cup her mouth. "Hey, Sophie!" The blonde turn her small head to see her. "Do you want to play a game?" Hikari called out again.

"A game?" Sophie repeated curiously. "Game! Game! Game!" She laughed.

Hikari grinned. "Okay! Simon says… Hop to your left three times!"

Sophie nodded and jumped three times to the left. The keyblade wielder sighed in relief as the ice beneath Sophie wasn't cracking. She motioned her hand for Jamie to follow her, but she quickly lifted Jamie up into the air and carried him bridal style because the ice beneath Jamie became more dangerous for him to stand. She glanced back to Sophie, who was exited for the nest order. The brunettes sighed in relief. Their game was going on pretty good.

"Alright, Simon says… hop three times forward!" Hikari yelled and Sophie did as told again. The blonde jumped three times forward. The brunette panicked as the ice was once again cracking under their weight. "Sophie stop!" She quickly dropped the game.

"Sophie! Simon says stop!" Jamie cupped his mouth and yelled to the top of his lungs.

Sophie immediately froze.

* * *

Jack was nervous. No, he was horrified. Seeing Hikari is going to die in front of his eyes from the crystal, is just too painful to watch. He wanted to save the three of them, but North told him to stay put and see what Man in the Moon has planned for the seventeen year old brunette. He gritted his teeth in frustration as he watch Hikari holding Jamie and the ice crack under their weight. Sophie's side was also getting a bit dangerous for her to stand.

The winter spirit glanced over to Bunnymund, who was as worried as he is to the kids and the brunette. He can see it in the Easter Kangaroo's eyes that the kangaroo wanted to just make a hole underneath him and swoop in to the rescue. Jack gripped on his staff tighter, making his palms more pale than usual.

"_Hi-Hikari? I-I'm really scared now… What are we going to do now?"_ Jamie squeaked worriedly.

Jack sighed as he watched with worried eyes.

Hikari stared at Jamie and perked her head up towards Sophie. _"I… I don't know, Jamie… I don't know."_ She admitted.

Jack saw Jamie was clinging on Hikari tightly. The older brunette glanced down and saw Jamie shaking in her arms. Jack's eyes narrowed as he saw Hikari glancing over to her right and then to Sophie. The winter spirit leaned forward as he observed the scene. There's snow everywhere near the frozen lake and a large tree on the edge of the lake, and the branch is right above Sophie. One quick glance to the snow and to Hikari, Jack knew what she was planning already.

"Oi, what are you looking at mate?" Bunnymund asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Sshhh!" Jack hushed as he leaned closer. A smile twitched up to his lips. "That's it Choco Head… I know what you're planning. Your plan will work, I know it…" He whispered.

Bunnymund glanced over to Tooth, who shrugged as a reply.

"_Jamie,"_ Hikari called out as the boy glanced up to her. _"Brace yourself." _She warns.

"_Wha-?"_ Jamie asked. Without warning, Hikari threw Jamie to her right with all her power. The boy screamed in terror as he flew up in the sky. He landed with a soft thud on the pile of snow. Quickly as he landed on the snow, Hikari ran across the frozen lake to where Sophie was clapping her hands. The brunette grabbed the blonde and quickly jumped to cling on the branch not that high from her. The older Bennett watched with awe as the younger Bennett giggled happily. _"Whoa… That was awesome! Let's do it again!"_ The Bennett cheered happily.

Hikari sighed in relief as the Guardians did the same. Tooth and Baby Tooth hugged each other as Sandy makes a pair of hands, clapping for victory. North gave a laugh and hugged the nearest Guardian to him, Bunnymund. As for Jack, he loosened up a little and sighed heavily. He smiled at the crystal before turning away from it. He was about to fly towards Burgess to pick up the keyblade wielder, when all of the sudden, Jamie started yelling. He quickly ran back to the crystal to see what was going on.

"_Hikari! T-The brach! It's going to break!"_ Jamie cried loudly.

"_Crap!"_ Hikari cursed and turn to Jamie. _"Jamie! I hope you're a good catcher!"_ She yelled.

"_Huh?"_ Jamie asked confused. He was startled when Hikari suddenly threw Sophie to him and again without warning. He panicked as he moved away from the edge of the lake to catch Sophie. _"Gotcha!"_ The brunette sighed in relief as he caught Sophie on time. _"Whoaaa~!"_ He fell to the snow from the sudden impact.

"_Again! Again! Again! Fun! Fun!"_ Sophie giggled.

"Whoa… Sheila's strong…" Bunnymund mumbled as the others nodded in agreement.

"Yeah…" Jack nodded in agreement.

"_Nice catch Jamie!"_ Hikari gave a thumb up to the boy as she grinned happily.

"_You too Hikari! Nice uh… throw!"_ Jamie cheered happily, holding his sister's hand protectively. His eyes narrowed to the branch Hikari was clinging on. His brown eyes widened in shock. _"Hikari! The branch! It isn't going to hold anymore!"_ he yelled.

Hikari looked offended. _"Jamie! How could you! Are you calling me fa-,"_ she wasn't even finish with her sentence; she already fell to the frozen lake. The ice beneath her broke from the sudden impact, making her fell into the freezing water.

"_HIKARI!"_ Jamie yelled in fear.

Jack quickly ran towards the railing, preparing to make a fly for it towards Burgess.

"No wait Jack! Look…" North pointed his finger to the crystal.

Jack quickly jumped back down to the floor and approached the crystal with curiosity. Suddenly, he saw a certain brunette came to the surface of the hole on the frozen lake. His expression quickly brightened as he saw and knew the keyblade wielder was okay along with his two friends. He quickly ran towards the railing with his staff.

"I'm picking her up! Wind! Take me to Burgess!" Jack ordered and he quickly was taken by the wind to the air.

* * *

"Hikari! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Jamie sniffled.

The older brunette pushed herself up from the hole and shivered from the sudden contact from the wind, hitting her wet clothes. She shook her hair to get water off from her hair while squeezing her vest and sleeve. Jamie and Sophie ran towards her, but she quickly raised hands to stop the Bennetts from coming to the ice again.

"Whoa, whoa there, tigers," Hikari gave a nervous grin. "No need to get back to the hazard ice, kids." She grinned and played hop scotch to Jamie and Sophie. Both kids quickly embraced themselves to hug the keyblade wielder, which took her by surprise that they wanted to hug her.

"Thank you for saving us, Hikari…" Jamie thanked.

"You're welcome kiddo…" Hikari returned the hug to the two Bennetts.

"Ew! Hikari wet! Wet! Wet!" Sophie clapped and giggled again.

Jamie quickly released his hug and laughed along with Hikari and Sophie. It was already getting dark, which means it's time for Hikari to take Jamie and Sophie back to their house. The brunette quickly took Jamie's left hand and Sophie's right hand as she stood up, walking towards the Bennett's residence. The keyblade wielder saw that Sophie was getting tired of walking. She smiled and quickly carried her towards the Bennett's residence.

"Hope you don't mind me getting your sister wet…" Hikari chuckled.

Jamie nodded, "Nah… It's cool… I'm just gonna tell mom that you save us from drowning at the lake. I'm sure she'll understand." He happily replied.

That reply makes Hikari grinned nervously. "Okay… If you say so…," She laughed and opened the fence door. Jamie entered the backyard first before Hikari followed him after closing the tall fence door behind her. She bends down and carefully placed a sleepy Sophie in beside Jamie. "Careful now, kiddos…We don't want any more accidents happening in one day."

Jamie nodded. "Don't worry! I can handle myself perfectly!" he puffed his chest out in pride. He was about to climb up the steps, but stop midway when he saw Hikari leaning against the wooden fence. "Are you sure you don't want to come in? Mom makes great Belgium hot coco!" He offered.

The keyblade wielder shook her head. "Nah, I'm good… I think Jack will come here soon." she said.

Jamie nod, "Will you… come back tomorrow?" he asked sadly.

Hikari gasped. "Are you saying that I'm not going to come back and play with you tomorrow?!" She shouted in horror as Jamie nodded while sniffling. "Jamie! Listen, you're one of my friend! I will come back tomorrow! I promise! Now go inside before you catch a cold," suddenly she smirked. "If you catch a cold… Then we can't play tomorrow." She wiggled her finger.

Jamie looked hurt. "No! Okay! Okay! I'm going inside! C'mon Sophie! Let's tell mom our story!" He jogged inside, holding his sister's hand.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Sophie smiled.

Hikari watched in amusement at the two Bennetts. She frowned as she remembered that used to happen when she was in Destiny Islands along with her and Sora's Foster Parents, Riku, Kairi, and Namine. Those days were long gone now. They're just memories in her head, nothing much, but only to remember. She sighed heavily and a sneeze escaped her mouth.

"Ugh… I think I'm the one who's catching a cold…" Hikari mumbled to herself as she held her nose.

"Catching a cold in your first day?" A familiar voice asked with smugness in his tone. The brunette spun around to see a cocky, snow haired boy named Jack Frost, who was standing on the fence with his staff over his shoulder. Hikari crossed her arms and blew the strands of her hair off her eyes. "So what happen to you anyway? You look terrible." He stated as he jumped down.

"Gee thanks Jack…" Hikari sighed, "Nothing… It was just an accident and of course, water. No big deal." The brunette simply shrugged and she lied to the Guardian.

Jack placed a hand to his chin as he frowns. He knew that she was lying, but why would she lie? He gave a shrug as a reply to the brunette, who eyed him confusedly. She gave a sigh and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon… Let's get back to North Pole." Hikari sighed. She turned to Jack and raised an eyebrow. "Well? Aren't we going? Or are you just going to stand like that all night?"

"Hmm…" Jack hummed as he circled the now annoyed brunette. "You're wet. I can't take you there," he crossed his arms while holding his staff between his arm.

"Right…" Hikari rolled her eyes. "So what am I going to do? Walk to the North Pole?" She suggested.

"That might be a good idea," Jack smirked. "Kidding! Kidding! Geez… What's with girls this time? Can't take a joke from a handsome snow spirit?" He teased.

Hikari fake gag and glared playfully at him. "I can take a joke you know! You just seem to take it seriously." She stated with her arms crossed.

Jack laughed.

"Hmp! Maybe I should walk to the North Pole!" Hikari stomped way from the Bennett's backyard.

"Aww c'mon Choco Head…" Jack grinned. "I didn't mean it…" he pouted as he followed the brunette, who was walking down the sidewalk.

Suddenly, Hikari stopped and flicked on his nose. "Hah! Gotcha! I never thought that you actually fell for it!" She smirked.

Jack rubbed his nose, "Hey… That's not nice." He pointed a finger at Hikari.

"You're always saying that, even though you're the one who's not nice." Hikari sighed heavily.

Jack grinned and quickly grabbed Hikari's hand. They both flew up to the air in no time. He gripped on his staff as he summoned the wind to take them back to the North Pole. He felt his hand was suddenly cold. He glanced to his side and saw that Hikari was grinning happily. Jack frowns. She must be feeling cold from falling into the lake.

"Hey, Jack!" Hikari shouted.

"Yeah?" Jack replied.

"Wanna see something cool?" Hikari smirked.

"What are you -?" Jack didn't have time to finish his question when Hikari suddenly slipped away from his hand. His blue eyes widened in shock. "CHOCO HEAD! YOU IDIOT!" He yelled as he flew down to catch the falling brunette, but the cloud was too thick, it's hard to find the brunette now.

"Looking for me Frosty?" Hikari asked as she tapped on Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned around with a surprised look. "Whoa! You're… flying? How?" He asked.

Hikari crossed her arms behind her head and with a grin; she flew away from the spirit. "That's for me to know and you to find out! How about we have a race to the North Pole? Last one there is a rotten egg!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"HEY! You're cheating!" She heard Jack yelled from behind.

Hikari let out a chuckle and turn to her shoulder; a small fairy was hiding. The small fairy nodded happily as the brunette smiled. "Thanks Tink, you really helped me this time."

Tinkerbell let out bell noises and disappeared from view, back to Neverland. The keyblade wielder could summon Tinkerbell to help her from before, but she doesn't want Tinkerbell to be seen to others. It would trouble her and all of the other Fairies out there and Peter Pan wouldn't be happy when his trusted Tinkerbell is gone from Neverland. Hikari grinned as she saw Jack catching up from the corner of her eye. She speeded up towards the workshop as Jack was complaining for her to slow down.

"Slow down there!" Jack yelled.

"Yeah right," Hikari rolled her eyes.

"No really, you should slow down! You're going to hit a mountain soon!" Jack yelled,

"You're just saying that because you want me to lo –," Hikari was stopped when she literary hit the mountain. She shook her head and held her head, rubbing the part where she has the impact. "Darn… not another great hit to my head…" She groaned.

Jack appeared beside her and clutched his sides as he was laughing. "Told you to slow down and what? You didn't listen to me." he snickered.

Hikari glared at him before standing up, dusting the snow off her still wet clothes. "Yea, yea…You're right… Stupid cocky snow haired boy… could've warned me more seriously." She grumbled underneath her breath.

"I'm sorry… what was that?" Jack cupped his ear and leaned closer.

"You were right and I was wrong… Happy now? Now c'mon! Let's get back, I'm tired!" Hikari whined as she flew up to the workshop.

"That's more like it, and you sure you don't want me to carry you back? You took quite a hit with that mountain." Jack smirked.

Hikari glared at him, "No."

"Aw c'mon… It wasn't that embarrassing…" Jack smiled.

"Heh," Hikari snorted. "It wasn't… It'll be embarrassing if someone was watching that and another thing is that you're the one who hit that mountain and not me. Now that will be funny, yet embarrassing." The brunette snickered.

"That's not nice." Jack wiggled his finger.

"See? You're always saying that." Hikari laughed.

"Hmm," Jack hummed before landing in the Globe Room, where he other Guardians was gathered.

As soon as Hikari landed on the floor, Baby Tooth quickly latched onto her shoulder. The little hummingbird fairy seemed to be worried for some reason. The brunette quickly grabbed the fairy by her wings. Hikari placed the blue fairy on her palm and stared deeply into Baby Tooth's worried eyes. Quickly in a split second, she was attacked by Tooth. The Tooth Fairy hugged the confused girl tightly as she kept on scolding for her to be more careful. Sandy was also acting weird; he was wiggling his finger at Hikari, who in return raised an eyebrow at him. Bunnymund was more relief than ever and North… well… He hugged both Tooth and Hikari.

"Whoa what's going on here? Why are you guys acting so weird?" Hikari asked.

"Well…" Tooth began.

"Well?" Hikari repeated.

"You," Jack continued Tooth's sentence.

"Me? What about me, Frosty?" Hikari crossed her arms.

Jack sighed heavily and tapped his staff on the floor. The floor opened and a crystal appeared from the opened floor. The crystal showed three figures on top of it. She narrowed her blue eyes and saw that it was herself, Sora, and Riku. The crystal showed something again and this time, it was her saving Jamie and Sophie from drowning in the frozen lake.

"You all knew about me saving them?" Hikari asked as she turned towards Jack while Baby Tooth snuggled onto her neck.

"Yeah… we knew… So why did you lie to me?" Jack questioned as he leaned against his staff.

"I didn't lie to you," Hikari pout and placed both her hands on her hips. "I specifically told you that I had an accident with water." She stated.

Jack nodded, "Touché." He said.

"But we were worried that you might… you know…" Tooth was nervous; Hikari could tell when Baby Tooth squeaked worriedly.

"Drown?" Hikari finished the sentence and the Guardians nodded. The brunette started to laugh. "I'm not going to die just like that! Nothing can ever stop the mighty unstoppable Keyblade Master!" She grinned smugly.

Jack gave a snort and flicked on her forehead. "Heh, said the one who hit a mountain on her way here." he smirked.

"Aw! Hey! Watch where you flicking, you Frost!" Hikari flick back on his forehead.

The two continued with their flicking as Bunnymund shook his head. Hikari didn't even realized when Tooth placed a jacket on top of her shoulders and Jack didn't even realized when the Elves puts on a pair of red jingly shoes on his feet. Although, it was amusing to see the two were too preoccupied with flicking each other at their forehead, they didn't even realized anything that was happening to them.

"At least we know Sheila's not hurt." The Easter Bunny sighed in relief.

"Yes, I am glad too," North smiled. "Now… time for the ritual!" He cheered. "Jack, Hikari! Stop flicking each other! We need to do the ritual!" He scolded.

"Ritual?" Hikari questioned.

"Oh yeah… Hey North, Hikari isn't an immortal… she's a human." Jack stated.

"What are you talking about Frosty?" The brunette asked as she rubbed her red forehead.

"She might not be an immortal, but Manny did pick her, her brother, and her friend to be new Guardians. So let it be! We did see her save both Jamie and Sophie from death of drowning." North simply stated with a smile while holding a big red book.

The Elves and Yetis came into the Globe Room with musical instrument and a few flags. The keyblade wielder raised an eyebrow at the ritual. It was funny to see the Elves acting all happy. She raised an eyebrow when one Elf spit out a cookie from his mouth.

'_Note to self, NEVER eat a cookie from an elf.'_ Hikari noted. Then she remembered, she isn't going to be a Guardian and who's this Manny anyway? This Manny was deciding without her approval. "Wait a second! I'm not going to be a Guardian, okay? I'm not a hero or anything. It's just my job to keep everyone safe from harm." She sighed heavily.

"Oh boy… Not another Jack…" Bunnymund face palmed.

Jack glared at him and hit Bunnymund's head with his staff.

"But Hikari! Manny has decided that you, Sora, and Riku will be new Guardians!" North said with an eyebrow raise.

"I know, but I don't even know where Sora and Riku is… and I defiantly want to know why this 'Manny' pick me. I mean why can't he just say this to me face to face?" Hikari grabbed an Elf by his hat to prevent the Elf from drinking Baby Tooth's warm milk.

She walked near the crystal when it suddenly spot lighted her with the blue light. Hikari raised an eyebrow as she stared up to the round moon. She furrowed her eyebrows down and hummed. The brunette took two steps to the right and the light follows. Two steps to the left and the light follows again. The keybalde wielder started to run around and the light was still following her. She hid behind Jack and stared at the blue light, lights can't bend, it only went straight.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Jack asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Testing, now stay still!" Hikari scolded as she placed her hands on Jack's shoulders. The winter spirit shrugged; he waited as the light suddenly bends only to lighten the brunette and not the spirit. "Aw c'mon! Light doesn't bend!" She complained to the moon.

"This proves it," North began.

"You are one of the new Guardians!"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter ended. Hope you enjoy ^^ **

**Special thanks to:  
Lonemachine, Yukiko Shiroryuu, bedtime2000, and I'm Yu  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Angelus Animi, Lonemachine, and bedtime2000  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	6. Chapter 6: Mission Over

**A/N: Here's an update! Thank you so much for the favs and alerts and of course, reviews!**

Yukiko Shiroryuu: **Well… as an official? Not exactly… and thank you ^^**

Blackkyu: **Not exactly…**

White Eclipse of Misfortune: **Thank you ^^**

Iceheart2180: **Thank you ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 6

Mission Over

* * *

Hikari face palmed and stayed like that for a moment, long enough for the elves to bring out their trumpets and drums; while the yetis got their flags. North grabbed a large book from one of the yetis and cleared his throat to gain the keyblade wielder's attention. It didn't though, because she was too deep in her thoughts. She was going to be one of the new 'Guardian's along with her brother and her friend. All she knew that she doesn't deserved to be a 'Guardian', when all she did was only save both Jamie and Sophie from drowning. She didn't do much like what Jack did to his sister, but Sora and Riku deserves to be one of the 'Guardian's.

Suddenly the keybalde appeared in her hands, making the Guardians gasped in shock except for North, since he knew everything about her, because he is Santa Clause. He raised his eyebrow up in confusion. Usually the girl would love to be a part of something that involves about saving peoples life of defeating the Darkness. But North never cross this kind of personality from Hikari since he met her. This was certainly a new attitude that the keyblade wielder picked up from someone.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there hold it!" Hikari gave a look while narrowing her keyblade to the elves that were trying to blew the trumpets in front of her face. "Who said that I was going to be a Guardian? I didn't sign up for being this Guardian thing. Maybe Sora and Riku would be perfect for the title, not me." She makes an X from her arms and walked away from the globe room.

"Hold on there," Jack jogged after her. The winter spirit placed his hand on the keyblade wielder's shoulder to stop her from walking. The brunette turned to face Jack with a straight look. Jack tensed as he gripped on his staff tighter. His eyebrows furrowed down with confusion and concern. "What do you mean _'Sora and Riku would be perfect for the title'_? You're the one who earn the title by yourself. You've saved Jamie and Sophie from drowning, that's why Man in the Moon picks you, just like he picks all of us." He directed his staff to the other Guardians.

Hikari gave an annoyed sigh, "What I meant is that they both deserve the title while I don't." She closed her eyes and smiled sadly. "I really don't deserve any title from anyone. I'm just Master Hikari, a seventeen year old girl with an unordinary life. I destroy Darkness and nothing else." She explained.

"But that sounds like what we do, Sheila." Bunnymund crossed his arms across his furry chest and leaned against the wall.

The brunette gave a weird look over to Bunnymund and shrugged her shoulders. She protects _everyone_, _not_ just kids, but _everyone_ in the whole entire universe. She can't just stay in one place for a long period of time; other worlds might need her assistance in defeating the Darkness. The longest she has stayed in one world is three months, which has made it into the book of records. The girl never mind protecting someone for a mission, but right now, her only mission is to find the missing Santa Clause from Christmas Town and now she had completed the mission without any problem.

Her mission is complete.

Tooth patted Hikari's shoulder as she flew towards her. Baby Tooth sat on the brunette's shoulder as she stared at Tooth blankly. The Tooth Fairy gave a weak smile before flying over towards the large globe with bright tiny lights in every part of the globe. The keyblade wielder raised an eyebrow at the globe. It was huge! But, this is Earth that they're talking about. Each world has their owned specialty. Like Agrabah is a desert, The Grid is a program, and Wonderland is a large maze with riddles and could easily get lost if you don't have a map or something to guide with. Last, but not the least, Earth the largest planet the keyblade wielder has ever seen. It was an amazing world filled with different cultures and other things.

"Hikari… each of those lights are kids who believed in us. We protect every single one of them even if it takes out our life." Tooth explained as Hikari nodded along with Baby Tooth. The humming slash human slash fairy; flew towards the brunette again. She placed both her hands to the mortal in front of her. "And we need help to keep those children safe from any harm." She continued.

The brunette closed her eyes and gently removed Tooth's hands away from her shoulder. The Guardians stared at Hikari worriedly as she stared up at the giant rotating globe. Jack leaned against his staff as he stared at the 'new Guardian'. The white haired spirit placed his hand on his chin, come to think of it. Hikari does act like Jack. He shook his head and his eyes widened in shock as he saw Hikari flying away from the workshop.

"Wait!" Jack called out as he wanted to fly after her, but North stopped him.

"Let her go, Jack." North closed the book and held it with one hand while the other hand was raised up to stop Jack from flying after the keyblade wielder. "She has lot of job to do like us. She is not Guardian after all... She is keyblade wielder, like her brother and her friends." He explained.

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Keyblade wielder? What's that?" He questioned, the other Guardians turn their heads to North, for an explanation.

North chuckled, "Ah… Keyblade wielder is a person who holds big key made from metal and light. It hold much power like magic!" He cheerfully said. "They protect worlds from Darkness and help people in need whenever they need them. So I guess Hikari has to go since her mission is done." He gave a sighed.

Sandy makes a picture of a giant key and a keyholde. North nodded at him. The Sandman makes a picture of a watch and tapped his left wrist. The Clause waved his off, understanding that Sandy needs to go. Sandy gave a grin to him and patted Jack's shoulder before flying off somewhere with his golden sand airplane to put children to sleep.

"Sheila's a bit stubborn, don't you think Jacky?" Bunnymund asked, but didn't get a respond from the boy. The Easter Bunny sighed heavily as he pushed himself away from the wall. He rolled his eyes at Jack before tapping his large bunny foot to the floor, creating a giant tunnel towards the Warren. "Alright then, see you all soon. I have to get ready for Easter." He said before jumping into the tunnel.

Tooth stared worriedly at Jack before giving him a comforting hug. She flew towards her Palace. Baby Tooth glanced over to Tooth and then to Jack. The little fairy flew towards Jack and gave a smile. Jack returned the smile, but it wasn't a happy smile, it was a sad smile. Baby Tooth hesitated to follow, but following after glancing over her shoulder one more time to Jack before flying to follow Tooth.

Jack stayed quiet for a few minutes. He hung his head down in disappointment. He was excited to have another Guardian around his age, well not exactly, but minus the three hundred years, he is still an eighteen year old teenager looking for a partner to have some fun. Sure Jamie and his friends are good friends to him, but he needed a friend that's around his age to understand him. And Hikari did understand him and likes to fool around too. She was a good companion for the past few days. But it was all over, the friendship that was about to grow has ended in less than an hour.

"Jack…," North began. He was worried about the youngest Guardian. Jack always thought of him as a father figure since he never had when he was still human. The winter spirit viewed them all as a family. North as the dad, Tooth as the mom even though it seems weird thinking that both spirit are the mom and dad, Baby Tooth as the little sister, Bunnymund as the annoying brother, and Sandy as the silent but caring uncle.

"I thought we were going to be good friends," Jack whispered, but North heard it.

North gave a slight nod, "I know Jack, I know… But Hikari is a busy person. She is a keyblade wielder anyway." He replied.

Jack turned around, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "What's the deal with this 'keyblade wielder' business stuff anyway? And why does she think her brother and friend are better than her?" He questioned.

"Well…" North hesitated to tell Jack the truth, but someday he has to know and that someday is today. "Like I said before… They hold big keys and protect other worlds from Darkness. The Darkness has great fear of both the keyblade and the wielders. They will try anything to execute them from existing. Just being with someone for a while that has no powers or defense might endangered the person." He explained.

"Okay…" Jack sigh as he messaged his temples, trying to memorize everything what North tells him. "Let me get this straight… Hikari is one of the keyblade wielders that protect the worlds… has a big key as a weapon… She's being hunted by evil things… and she might think that being with me, she's bringing me into danger too? Did I get all of that right?" He gave a questioned look at North.

North nodded as he crossed his arms. "Pretty much… yes." He answered.

"What about her brother and her friends?"

"Sora is a keyblade Master as well. He is the closest person to Hikari. They were placed in a world called Destiny Islands by their mom and dad. Their parents knew what is best for them so they left them there to be safe, where no one can find them. But sadly, they were killed by the Darkness." North gave a loud sigh while Jack stared at North, lost of words. "Years later, they have a cousin, Namine; befriend with Riku along with Kairi. They were happy, but when the day comes… their world and destiny changes. Having Riku to fall into the Darkness, both Kairi and Namine missing, and Sora gone. Hikari was alone in another world, looking for her friends."

"Wow… Never even thought that she has a tough past…" Jack said to himself.

North nodded in agreement. "Maybe… for the rest of her story, you should ask her when she comes back here." He said.

"Are you sure that she's going to come back? I doubt she will come back." Jack sighed.

"Do not worry Jack!" North smiled. "She will return. I'm sure of it! The belly does not lie!" He exclaimed happily.

"Hmm, alright…" Jack hummed. He never thought that Hikari is so worried about her friends. He thought when he first met her, she was just another teenager that only cares about looks and other stuff teenagers likes to do, but he was way wrong. Hikari is a teen who cares about her family and friends, and would do anything to keep them safe. He even doubted that she knows something that teen girls love to wear, makeup.

"Why should she be worried about me? Us I mean." Jack asked again. "Does she know that we're immortal?" He followed North to his private ice workshop.

"I do not know…" North admitted. "But I do know one thing… Hikari does cares for you, for Jamie, for Sophie, for us… She wants us to be safe from any danger." He placed his big hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack stared down at his feet before looking up at North smiling at him. The boy nodded as he walks away from the room and into the globe room. He saw a few elves were arguing about putting up some Christmas decorations at the fireplace. He ignored the little devils while continuing to walk towards where the crystal is placed. He stared at the floor and then to the sky.

The moon was shining brightly down at him. Jack's blue eyes wondered with concern. He was worried that Hikari might be the one in danger. It was getting dark and everything changes at night. The girl might get bothered by dudes or worst, kidnapped by fanatic anime club weirdoes! She looked a bit like characters in what they called an anime or some sort. That negative thoughts only makes the spirit much more worried. Even though he has only met her a few days, they were good friends.

* * *

A brunette was sitting on a branch at the largest tree in Burgess' forest. She was staring at the small town where her new friends live. The night was very cold and the only sounds that can be heard were the sounds of the crickets. The sky was clear with millions of stars shining down at her and the moon was round and very bright, almost like it was talking to her.

She leaned her back against the large tree while hanging her right leg down and her left leg bend so that she can lean her arm on it. She gave a yawn as she was feeling that her eyes were getting heavier. She scratched the back of her head, trying to keep herself up. One problem was that she doesn't have a place to stay, so she decided to sleep up at the tree. She didn't want to bother going to the town to ask Jamie for a place to stay for the night. It would trouble the boy and he wouldn't get enough sleep for the night. The girl is known as the childish, yet stubborn keyblade Master, Hikari.

Hikari glanced up to the moon. She gave a blank stare at it before sighing heavily. She wanted to apologize to the other Guardians about for leaving them so suddenly. She didn't want to leave just like that, she left because she felt that there was a world in danger and later she would just return to Burgess, thinking that the Guardians already left the workshop. It was true that her guts told her a world was danger of losing its light to the Darkness. It was Wonderland calling for help since she was the protector of the world, even though as the protector of Wonderland, she still hates that world for almost killing her with a guillotine… twice. Shrugging the thoughts away, she shifted to adjust her position on the branch, hoping that she wouldn't fall down over the night or at the morning.

Before she drifted to sleep, she glanced up at the moon once more, admiring the beauty.

"Why did you pick me?" She asked the moon.

* * *

Jack sighed heavily as he flew to Burgess the next morning. He didn't get to sleep very well last night. He was worried about the same thing over and over again. The winter spirit flew towards Jamie's house to play for the day, even though he doesn't feel like playing because of what happened yesterday. He has so many thoughts at the moment that he didn't even realize that Jamie was no longer in his room. He only found that his bed was already tidy and the room was still a mess. The white haired boy wondered down the halls to find the small brown haired boy, but he only found Sophie, who was still sleeping quietly in her room.

The Guardian of Fun scratched the back of his head in confusion. It's Sunday and there's no school because of the weekend. He has checked the kitchen, the living room, the attic, Sophie's room, the bathroom with knocking the door first, and the backyard. Still, there was no Jaime around the house. So where was Jamie? His friends were also missing from their houses. Jack checked Pippa's house, Cupcake's house, Monty's house, and even the twins' house. They were missing and so as Jamie. Where are they anyway?

Jack decided to do a little search party by himself. He checked the town, the forest, and there were still no trace of Jamie and his friends. The Guardian was about to head over to the North Pole to ask for some help, but something stopped him. It was the sound of children's laughter that caught his ears. He cupped his ear and followed the laughter towards the school where Jamie and his friends goes. The laughter was getting stronger by the minute as Jack was near the school's gate. He easily jumped over the gate and flew towards one of the classroom's window. He peeked inside and his eyes widened as he saw a familiar brunette along with the kids.

Hikari was sitting on the small chair while watching the kids did a rehearsal play of a classic story of Snow White. The seventeen year old brunette was watching the play as Cupcake became Snow White while Monty became the Prince. Jamie, Pippa, and the twins were playing as the dwarfs along with the three other kids in class; Roger, Michael, and Steve. Apparently the evil queen was absent for the day because of the cold. Hikari seemed to be enjoying the play very much, since she snickered through most of the play.

The keyblade wielder stayed steady in her seat as she began to think of the real Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Jamie as Doc, Pippa as Happy, Caleb as Bashful, Claude as Sleepy, Roger as Grumpy, Michael as Sneezy, and Steve as Dopey; the brunette thought that those characters fit their personality perfectly! Wait until the real Dwarfs hear about this, Grumpy might chase Hikari around the diamond cave. It would be worth it to see their faces. Snow White will be delighted to hear the story along with the Prince. Maybe someday, she'll squeeze a trip to Dwarf's Woodsland in her busy schedule.

"Uh… Um… I shall give a kiss to –to wake the beautiful girl up!" Monty exclaimed nervously as he leaned forward to fake the kiss.

Cupcake's eyes snapped opened and almost punched Monty square in the face, luckily the prince dodge the punch in time by leaning back, only to fall on his bottom. Hikari fell from her chair as she started to laugh her butt off along with the other children in the room, even Roger manage to crack a smile to his lips. Outside the window, Jack was trying his best to hold his laughter. He calmed his self down and continued to peek through the window.

"Cupcake!" Hikari laughed as she clutched her sides. "You can't punch the prince! Remember, it's just a play. It's not like this was really happening." The brunette pushed herself up to sit back on the chair.

"Sorry," Cupcake apologized.

Hikari shook her head with a smile, "It's alright… Besides, nobody got hurt right?" She asked the children who shook their heads. "And Monty, stop being so nervous! You need to be braver on stage! Like this," She pretended to be the prince.

"I shall give a kiss to this beautiful girl in hope to wake her up," The brunette tried to use her 'male' voice to copy the real Prince's voice. When the brunette opened her eyes, she saw the children were staring at her with awe. Confused, she raised her eyebrow up and then turned to Jaime. "What? What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?" She asked.

"Noooo," Jamie smiled. "You just said it like you were a real boy, now I really doubt that you're a girl." He laughed along with his friends, including the sneaky Jack.

Hikari grinned, "Oh ha ha, hilarious." She dryly laughed. "I'm a hundred percent girl! Just not the _'Ohhh I'm so pretty and rich! All of the boys like me'_ type because the world will end if I act like those type of girls!" She imitated the three girls from yesterday and then shriek in horror at the last line.

Jaime and his friends laughed harder while Jack bit his tongue to prevent himself from laughing so hard that will give out his cover to sneak on them. The Guardian watched in amusement as Hikari imitated every request the children gave her. He heard Jamie told Hikari to imitate Jack Frost.

"Hi! I'm Jack Frost! I'm the Guardian of Fun and love to create snow!" Jack felt pride inside of him rise as he puffed his chest out. "But, I'm also cocky and so full of myself! And I think that Hikari is the greatest adventurer in the whole universe!" The spirit almost lost his balance as he heard the lines.

"What?" Jack whispered to himself as he watched and heard everything Hikari act and said. The keyblade wielder grabbed a coat and a fairy want as she tried to imitate him. "I don't talk like that and dressed like that! I talk better and dress better! You're the worst imitator ever!" He complained to himself.

"I'm gonna get your noses!" Hikari exclaimed as she chased after Jamie and the others around the classroom.

"Hahaha! I like my nose the way where it's placed!" Jamie covered his nose as she avoided getting tackled by Hikari.

"Got you nose!" Hikari shouted as she flicked Monty's forehead.

"Nooooo~! My nose! My beautiful nose is gone!" Monty panicked as he started to run around while the others laughed.

"Monty!" Hikari caught the back of the boy's hood. "It's alright! It was just a game, see? Your nose is still on your face!" She grinned.

"No fair!" Monty exclaimed as he pouted.

Suddenly, a middle age women entered the classroom, only to find the children playing tag with Hikari. She giggled as she saw Hikari was getting tackle to the floor while the children were hitting her with dolls and the brunette was 'begging for mercy' from the children. She clapped her hands and they all turn their attention to the teacher while Hikari broke free dramatically from the dolls, pretending to be Hercules.

"Alright kids, time for a break. There's peanut butter and jelly sandwiches at the cafeteria." Mrs. Merry said with a smile. The children cheered happily as they ran down the halls to the cafeteria. "Ms. Hikari, would you like to join us? There are plenty of sandwiches." She offered.

Hikari shook her head, "Maybe later, I'll stay and clean up for a bit. Don't worry; I'll be in the cafeteria in a few more minutes." She gave a smile.

Mrs. Merry nodded at the brunette. As soon as the teacher left the classroom, Hikari's smile dropped and walk towards one of the windows. Jack's eyes widened as he flew above to avoid contact. The keyblade wielder opened the window and her eyes observed the whole school front yard.

"I know you're there, Jack." Hikari sighed as she placed her elbows on the window frame. "Did you like the show I put up of you? I am a great imitator now am I?" She grinned smugly.

Jack snorted as he landed on the window sill. "As if… I hate it, I bet I can imitate better than you." He said.

"Yeah right," Hikari snickered. Jack glared at her, but she ignored it. "Hey… What are you doing here anyway?" She asked.

"I should be the one asking that," Jack sighed. "Where did you go last night? Do you know that we were worried sick about you?! I thought you left!" He scolded like a brother to his sister.

Hikari slump her shoulders, "Sorry… It was an urgent call. I can't let the world got consumed by the Darkness. It was really important that I didn't have time to tell you guys." She apologized.

Jack let out another sigh and then his expression brightened. "No sweat. So does this means you're going to be a Guardian?" He asked curiously.

Hikari laughed, "Hah! In your dreams Frosty, my mission to find the missing Santa Clause might be over, but I'm very busy." She said. "Look, how about I got both of us a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, I'll walk the kids home, and then we'll discuss this at the North Pole, okay?" She suggested.

"Alright…" Jack sighed in defeat. "I'm curious… What's this peanut butter and jelly stuff anyway?" Jack asked.

Hikari gave a shrug, "I don't know… Never taste one before, but I'll bet it's made from bread!" She grinned.

"Yeah genius, I know that too." Jack rolled his eyes playfully.

After a few minutes, Hikari return with two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. One for herself and one of Jack, she jogged towards the classroom and found Jack was doodling on the black board. The brunette sweat dropped as she saw the drawing that looks like a, well… doodle.

"Oh there you are! Are you admiring my work of art?" Jack asked smugly.

Hikari let out a snort of disapproval. "You want to see art? Fine! Give me that calk!" The brunette began to draw and Jack laughed as soon as he saw the result.

"Bhahahaha! That looks even worse than mine! You're drawing of a banana is terrible!" Jack clutched his sides as he felt tears coming out from laughter.

The brunette huffed as she grabbed an eraser and threw it to Jack's face; making white dust appeared around him. He pulls a face and pouted.

"For your information, it's a Giraffe!" Hikari shouted as she jabbed her finger at him. Jack began to laugh again. "Oh like your drawing of beans is better than my Giraffe looking Banana!" She shouted.

"Hey!" Jack complained. "It's a snowman!"

"Hah!" Hikari slapped her knee. "You're a terrible artist!"

Jack stared at the brunette while she was laughing and smirked as he saw the sandwiches. He grabbed one and shoved it into Hikari's mouth, making her stop laughing and took a bite from the sandwich.

"That will shut you up," Jack smirked.

"Twis wown't swup me up," Hikari said and swallow. "This won't shut me up!" She corrected.

"Right…" Jack mumbled.

* * *

Another hour of rehearsal, Hikari and Jack take all of the children to their homes. Jamie was the last one, so that they both can promised to go back tomorrow for another fantastic snow day. Jamie gave a wink to Jack as he hoped that tomorrow will be a snow day so that the school can be cancelled which means more play time with the keyblade wielder. Hikari heard that conversation and tweaked Jack's ear while her eyebrows furrowed down and a vein popped up to her forehead.

Jamie couldn't help, but laugh at the two teenagers. The boy rolled his eyes as he went inside to have lunch with his family, but not before saying goodbye to the two. Jack and Hikari waved goodbye to the believer and walked down the street after they heard the door shut with a soft click.

"So… To the North Pole?" Jack asked.

Hikari shrugged, "Sure, but I'll be going on my own! Race ya there Frosty!" she exclaimed as she used the Pixie Dust she has left from yesterday.

"Hey! No fair! You cheated again!" She heard Jack yelled.

"You better catch up soon if you don't want to be left behind!" Hikari shouted over her shoulder. She was taking the lead, but her eyes saw that Jack was already beside her. He gave a smirk before speeding up, making Hikari grinned and went faster to the North Pole. She felt disappointment as she saw Jack was first to reach the workshop, but she grinned and flew faster.

"I win." Jack said while Hikari elbowed him.

"Where's everybody anyway? It's like a ghost town here!" Hikari exclaimed as she scan the globe room.

"Probably at their places, Tooth's at her Palace, Sandy's putting kids to sleep, Kangaroo is probably at his Warren, and North is probably in his work room. As for the yetis and the elves, I don't know." Jack said. Hikari nodded and decided to search high and low for every yetis, elves, and North. "Weird… This place was never this quiet… It was always filled with happiness and joy, but this is hallow and creepy." He shivered.

Hikari eyed him carefully. Her eyes widened as something rises from his shadow. It was a Heartless! She quickly summoned her keyblade and stood in a fighting stance. Jack wasn't aware of the little black yet deadly creature behind him. As he walked towards the Globe, it was acting all weird, raising an eyebrow at the Globe. He wanted to call North, but froze as he saw black creatures emerge from the ground and Hikari was tackled to the floor.

"Choco Head!" Jack gripped on his staff as he froze the creatures with his staff.

Hikari slashed the frozen creatures and jumped toward Jack, to stand shoulder to shoulder. The two was circled by many creatures. Both of them gripped on their weapons as they got ready for a fight.

"What are those things?" Jack questioned.

"They're Heartless," Hikari said, focusing on the Heartless around them. "They consume the light in everyone's Heart. That's why we, keyblade wielders, protect everybody from these guys." she explained.

"Uh… Okay then… You take the ones on your side and I'll take the ones on my side?" Jack said nervously.

"Works for me!" Hikari exclaimed and jumped in to slash the Heartless away from North's workshop.

Jack followed her move and spring into action as he kept on knocking and freezing Heartless to bits. He watched at Hikari slashed the Heartless one by one, he was thinking of her job. This is her daily job, killing off strange creatures, keeping others safe, and more killing black creatures. The Guardian was worried that these things might attack the kids around the world. He quickly flew towards the computer and pressed on the Northern Lights to signal for help to the other Guardians. The Heartless backed away as the lights was flashed.

"Jack! Over here!" Hikari waved her keyblade to the teen and he nodded. Jack flew towards Hikari and she quickly grabbed his hand, making him yelp as she dragged him down.

"What are you -?" Jack was cut off by Hikari.

"Just shut up and shield your eyes." Hikari ordered.

"LIGHT!"

A burst of bright light appeared from them and Jack quickly shut his eyes closed. The light was so bright, that the Heartless disappeared. The two teenagers opened their eyes and smiled at each other as the Heartless was gone from the workshop. Hikari summoned off her keyblade and grinned at Jack for their victory. Jack gave the grin back with one of his smiles. He cleared his throat as his hand was still in Hikari's hand.

"Hey… um… you could let go now." Jack pointed his finger to their hands.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Hikari apologized as she released her hand.

"It's cool," Jack scratched the back of his head. "Where's North?" He asked suddenly.

"Don't know, but I think he's in -," Hikari was cut off by a loud banging sound and a faint 'help! Get me out of here'. "There! I was going to say in one of the machines, but I guess he's trapped inside a large box." She and Jack ran towards an oversized box and turned it around as North was inside the box.

"North?!" Both Jack and Hikari almost laughed. "You look like a big doll!" Jack smirked.

"Never mind that, get me out of here! I need to go before elves ruin the whole workshop!" North yelled.

"Okay, okay… You looked like Stinky Pete from Toy Kingdom…" Hikaru murmured, but Jack heard it and laughed.

"Thank you Jack! Thank you Hikari! I knew you would come and save me!" North embraced the two into a big hug. Both of the teens tried to break free from the tight hug as they were running out of air. North placed them down gently on the floor and whistled loudly to signal the yetis and the elves to come out of their hiding spot.

"So… What happened here?" Jack asked as he glanced around.

North sighed, "Heartless came to attack my workshop! Have you signaled the others to come?" He asked as both Jack and Hikari nodded. "Good. We need to discuss things! Oh and Hikari? Welcome back," He smiled as Hikari return the smile.

"Well… Looks like I'm going to be here for a while." Hikari stated to Jack.

Jack's eyes widened, "For real? Really? Do you really mean it?" He questioned.

Hikari nodded, "Yup! I have to monitor this world and shut the keyhole. And of course protect everyone from it."

Jack smiled.

"Looks like this is a new mission,"

* * *

**A/N: Chapter done! Heartless has invaded RotG's universe! What will they do now? Find out next time in TGoL. **

**Toy Kingdom= Toy Story from Disney Pixar (I was going to say Andy's Room, but that would be a bit weird when the Toy Story 2 takes place at the old guy's apartment.)**

**Special thanks to:  
HopeDreamer16, MagicMelody16, Shadow 1n2, kingdomkey0703, and moon-ninja44  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
HopeDreamer16, MagicMelody16, and Shadow 1n2  
For adding this story to their alerts!**

**Review are very appreciated, no flames please ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	7. Chapter 7: The New Princess

**A/N: A new chapter! And thank you for all the favs, alerts, and reviews! You guys really made my day from a frown to a smile! :D**

Shoyzz: **Thank you so much!**

Forest-Animal: **Yup! Thank you ^^**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **Thanks and XD**

Blackkyu: **Thank you ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 7

The New Princess

* * *

Hikari watch North do his work with the slight super globe computer. She raised an eyebrow, amused. North had been working to solve the problem that was making the lights on the globe blink out and blink back in again. The brunette knows that it was the Heartless' fault for making everything goes wrong. The Heartless would probably take the children's light and Heart! For all the keyblade wielder knows, out there, on this world, there might be a Princess of Light.

Sure, there are eight Princesses of Light in all of the universes, but they are the main. There could be more than just eight Princesses of Light. Something must've kept the world in the Realm of Light, right? Just like Cinderella to the Castle of Dreams, Snow White to the Dwarf Woodsland, Princess Aurora to the Enchanted Dominion, Alice to Wonderland, Princess Jasmine to Agrabah, Belle to Beast's Castle, Kairi to Radiant Garden, and Namine to Destiny Islands. Each Princess has a Guardian, except for Kairi and Namine, since they both can wield the keyblade, Master Yen Sid decided to teach them how to use it against the Darkness.

The brunette was lost at thoughts as she kept on thinking how the Heartless got in Earth, she didn't even realize when Jack tapped her shoulder. The white haired spirit raised an eyebrow at the not yet official Guardian. This was the first time he sees Hikari was deep in her thoughts. She was usually laid back, not caring about anything about rules, and loves to play. This side is different. This is the serious-don't-bother-me-when-I'm-deep-in-thoughts type.

"Hey, Choco Head," Jack knocked Hikari's head with his staff. The brunette snaps out of her thoughts and turn her head to Jack with a glare. "Are you daydreaming? Was it because of my handsome and gorgeous face?" He asked smugly, making Hikari fake gagged.

"As if Frosty," Hikari snorted. "I wouldn't dreamt of you if you were the last snow Guardian on Earth." She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Jack placed a hand to where his heart is, "Ouch! Those mockery, kind of stabbed right into my poor heart!" He sounded hurt, but he was faking it.

The keyblade wielder rolled her eyes as she saw the over dramatic spirit. She slightly slapped or more like a pat on Jack's cheek to snap him back to reality. The Guardian's eye widened as he held his cheek. He smiled a little as he saw that the brunette was walking towards North, to see the progress. The winter spirit flies over towards the two while smiling. He flew on top of North and Hikari as he held his staff.

"This is big problem," North mumbled in his Russian accent. "Heartless are making big problem! They are making Darkness rises once more! And the other Guardians cannot come to North Pole!" He yelled in frustration as he slammed his fist to the computer.

Jack and Hikari glanced at each other before shrugging.

"You might want to recheck that, North," A silhouette of a giant Australian kangaroo was leaning against the wall, in the shadows. The two official Guardians and the not official Guardian spun around to the silhouette with a surprise look. North and Jack wasn't expecting him to come first, they both were expecting Sandy or Tooth first. "The Easter Bunny is here to see what makes you turn on the distress call." He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the light.

"Bunnymund! You have made it to the North Pole!" North wanted to give the giant bunny a hug, but Bunnymund hopped back a few steps as he reassured that he was fine.

"So what seemed to be the matter? Did this Jokul Frosti does something wrong and you want us to fix his stupid and ridiculous mistakes?" Bunnymund jerked his paw to the falling snow haired boy. Jack lost his balance in the air and he fell on top of Hikari, who blew her bang away from her eyes and placed her cheek on her right palm, looking very annoyed. Jack immediately got off the brunette while glaring daggers at Bunnymund, who snickered. "What? That might be true…" He shrugged his furry shoulders.

"Actually, kangaroo," Jack dusted himself from the dust while Bunnymund scowled at the nickname. "There was an attack here at the workshop and we both spring into action. I didn't do anything wrong. We didn't do anything wrong, right Choco Head?" He turned his head to the annoyed brunette, who needed in agreement.

"Really?" Bunnymund asked, not believing a single thing Jack said.

"Really," Jack repeated sounding proud.

"I don't believe you mate." Bunnymund said as he cross his arms across his chest.

"Actually, believe it or not Bunnymund, they both did save the workshop from being destroyed." North said, not taking his eyes off from the globe.

Bunnymund dropped his smirk and slump his shoulders in surprise. The Easter Bunny wasn't expecting that Jack was telling the truth. He turned to see Jack was smirking and Hikari was nodding. The Easter Bunny grumbled something under his breath, before hopping towards North while the two youngest Guardians snickered behind him. The bunny-roo turned around as he heard snickering, but the two stopped. Bunnymund turned his head back to North as Jack and Hikari began to snicker again. Bunnymund decided to ignore the two while keeping his eyes on the giant blinking globe.

"What's the problem here, mate?" Bunnymund asked North.

"The Heartless has come to attack us!" North yelled. "Where is Sandy and Tooth? We need to discuss some things for the children's safety!" He yelled once more, looking for Sandy and Tooth.

Jack and Hikari sweat dropped as North and Bunnymund didn't realize that Sandy has arrived after Bunnymund made his appearance. The Sandman looked annoyed as the brunette and the snow haired teen glanced down at the small golden man. Golden smoke came out from his ears as his eyebrows were furrowed down. Being the silent one has its drawbacks too. He grabbed an elf with a bell on top. He shook the elf up and down as the elf makes jingling noises. Finally, North and Bunnymund glanced back to see the angry Sandman and the two laughing teens.

"Ah Sandy! You came!" North smiled happily.

Sandy makes an angry face and raised his shoulders up.

"Wow nice job guys… You just make the Sandman angry!" Jack laughs.

North and Bunnymund glanced at each other before shrugging. There was a loud beeping noise, filling up the silent room. The Guardians looked surprised as Hikari looked puzzled. She glanced over to Jack for a explanation, but didn't asked because he looked somewhat angry from the beeping noises. His dark brown eyebrows were furrowed down and blue eyes were filled with anger.

"That is distress signal from Tooth! Something must've happened at her Palace!" North yelled as he pulled his red coat and black furry hat. He started to walk away from the workshop to an elevator. Jack, Bunnymund, and Sandy followed the Christmas jolly. Hikari tagged along behind while looking as confused an ever.

"Hey! What is going on here? Is there something the matter with Tooth's house?" Hikari asked confusedly to the Guardians. She followed them into the stables while dodging the elves and yetis that were running around the place.

"Tooth used the distress signal like last year, so Pitch must be back." Jack explained as he stopped.

"Oh… You mean Oogie Boogie is back? From where? I thought you guys took care of him?" The keyblade wielder asked.

"We didn't actually take care of him," Bunnymund began. "He took down himself. His Nightmares backfired and attacked their own master. His fear took him down to his hole and now he's back for unknown reasons." He said.

Hikari nodded. She closed her ears as screeching noises were made from behind the metals doors. The doors opened and reviled twelve reindeers and an improve sleigh. The keyblade wielder looks impress as she stared at the sleigh with a smile. Jack glanced over to Hikari with a smirk on his lips. This was the look when he first saw the sleigh. It was priceless to see that excited expression.

"Wow… North got a new sleigh…" Hikari gave a whistle.

"Everybody get into the sleigh!" North shouted as he hops on the front seat.

"On second thought… I think I'll take my tunnel… I'm still not used to the sleigh." Bunnymund said nervously as he backs away from the red sleigh.

"Aw c'mon you kangaroo," Jack smirked as he leaned against his staff. "Choco Head is a lot younger than you and she still has the courage to ride on this sleigh." He jerked his thumb to the excited brunette.

Bunnymund glared at Jack before grumbling under his breath. "I'm still not taking this death trap." He said and tapped his back paw to the floor making a large hole, but before he could even jumped inside the hole, North grabbed the back of his head and throw him in the sleigh. "Whoa! Hey! Bloody heck! Did you install that new seatbelts yet?!" He screamed as he searched for the seatbelt.

"I told you that was just an impression!" North yelled as he told the reindeers to start running on the ice ramp.

"BLOODY HECK!" Bunnymund screamed as he was pushed to the back by the wind.

Jack laughed; he never gets tired of the horrified expression on Bunnymund's face. The winter spirit stood right next to the excited brunette. She was sitting at the left side of the sleigh, glancing at her surroundings while yelling a 'yahooo' into the air. She takes the sleigh better than the Easter Bunny. The Easter Bunny kept on clutching to the wooden seats with his paws while the keyblade wielder wasn't clutching at all. She was just doing what Sandy is doing, throwing their hands up in the air with a bright grin. The loop-di-loop came and Bunnymund began screaming for his dear life, like what he did last year.

Finally, the sleigh took off into the sky, leaving the workshop in the hands of the elves and the yetis. Hikari stared back at the crystal palace with awe and laughed as she felt the breeze hitting her face, blowing her bangs from her forehead. The brunette's blue eyes sparkle in awe as she was flying up high in the skies, in North's sleigh. The last time she has visited Christmas Town, she and the others didn't actually see the sleigh. She always thought that the sleigh is an old cart with twelve old reindeers carrying it with magic, but she never thought that the sleigh is really high-tech and the reindeers were all huge! The keyblade wielder could only stare at everything with awe.

"Hey," Hikari started as the four Guardians stared at her. The brunette crossed her hands behind her head and glanced to her left, to see the snowy mountain. "How long does it takes for us to get to Tooth's house? I mean, if it's going to be long… I'm getting some shut eye first." She said.

North chuckled, "We'll be there in a flash!" He shouted joyfully while Hikari nodded in return, she sat in between Bunnymund; who was completely horrified while clutching the wooden seats as tight as he can, and of course, the calm Jack Frost; who was teasing Bunnymund about how high they are now. The keyblade wielder rolled her eyes as she, Sandy, and North are the only one sane in the sleigh, and well… she isn't sane before. She saw North grabbed a snowball and shook it. "To Tooth's Palace!" he shouted and threw the snowball.

A magic portal appeared in front of the reindeers and they all entered the magic swirly portal that leads directly to Tooth's Palace. Bunnymund screamed as they entered the portal, he should've just taken his hole when he has the chance. Jack and Hikari were almost blinded by the bright light; they both covered their eyes and reopened them as soon as they exited the portal. Their blue eyes seemed to adjust a second after; their eyes were glued to the Palace. There was nothing wrong with the Palace. Hikari raised an eyebrow as she stared at the Palace. It was huge, larger than The Castle that Never was, and of course more colorful.

"I don't get it… What am I supposed to be looking for?" Hikari narrowed her eyes as she placed a hand above her eyes, to block the bright sunlight from the blue eyes. "Is the Palace too colorful? Too many fairies? Or to bright? I really don't know what the problem is…" She sighed as she leaned back against the seat.

Jack shrugged his shoulders as he stood up while holding his wooden staff, "I dunno know too… Weird… The sky's bright, the Palace is still colorful, and no sign of any fearlings…" he mumbled, placing a hand on his chin.

"But there must be something wrong," North said. "Tooth activated her distress signal!"

Hikari gave a slight shrug as she stood up, "Maybe she pressed it by acci—," She wasn't even finished with her sentence and she was cut off by a scream.

"HELP! PLEASE HELP!"

The keyblade wielder and the Guardians spun their heads towards where the scream came from. North quickly landed the sleigh on the platform and took out his blades in alarmed. Jack flew off the sleigh with a cautious look and his staff narrowed around him as he circled. Bunnymund quickly hops off the sleigh, taking his boomerangs and exploding Easter eggs out. Sandy has golden sands appeared around him as he looked furious. And as for Hikari, she jumps off and summoned her keyblade, standing in a fighting stance while glancing around the Palace.

The keyblade wielder didn't find anything suspicious. The Palace was in tip top shape. No sign of any Heartless attacking the Palace before, but the scream of Tooth is what makes her senses come to a high alert. She was afraid that her friend was hurt along with Baby Tooth and the mini tooth fairies. She gripped on her keyblade tighter as she scanned the area for any fairies that needed help.

"See anything yet?" Jack leaned closer as he whispers.

Hikari shook her head, "Negative…" She whispered back.

North didn't let his guard down, "We should split up! Sandy! You are with me! Jack and Hikari will be together, no funny business Jack," He gave a warning finger to Jack, who raised his eyebrows in confusedly as Hikari snickered a little. "Bunnymund! You can go alone right?" He asked to the big bunny.

Bunnymund smirked as he narrowed his boomerang, "Yeah… I can be alone. I'm not some snow-headed Guardian that needs protection from Sheila." He said as he jumps from the platform to another platform.

Jack glared at the Easter Bunny as he crossed his arms, his staff resting in his crossed arm and leaning against his chest. "I don't need protection…" He muttered to himself. "I'll be the one who'll be protecting. Choco Head is a girl anyway… Guys protected girls… not the other way around." He continued to mutter.

"Hey!" A loud yell was heard, snapping Jack from his daydream. He saw that Hikari was already far ahead two platform bellow him. She was waving her hands up in the air while yelling for Jack attention. "Yo! Frosty! Snap out of your daydream! You're coming or not?!" She screamed.

Jack chuckled, "Yeah. Yeah. Coming, coming," He smiled as he jumps down. "For a girl… you sure have a loud voice… I thought girls were supposed to have soft, melodic voices. Not loud ones." He smirked as he landed beside Hikari.

The brunette crossed her arms as the keyblade was placed behind her back, attached by using Magnet. "Well… I guess not all girls are what in your small brain Jack Frost." She poked Jack's forehead a few times while smirking. "Better get used to the loud voice, because you're stuck with me in this search party!" She jumped down again to the lower platform.

Jack shook his head while raising an eyebrow. He smirked and followed Hikari down to the bottom of the Palace. It was somewhat like a river down at the Palace. It was beautiful as the winter spirit described. There was a picture of a The Tooth Fairy with kids handing in their tooth to her. Hikari narrowed her eyes as she stared at the drawing. It was kind of old and it was still pretty colorful. Jack created an ice path on the water for Hikari and him to walk.

"Wow…" Hikari breathes.

"I know," Jack shoved his left hand into his jacket's pocket. "Tooth's said that if kids stopped believing in her, she would lose her powers and would disappear… Same like all of us, we would be weak if the kids stopped believing in us." He explains.

Hikai nodded her head and stared back at the drawing.

Jack glanced over towards the brunette and saw the serious look on his partner's face. His smile disappears and was replaced by a frown. Maybe, he could light things up a bit, "Do you know that she holds every memory of the kids too? She is the Tooth Fairy after all. She even has my memories when I was a kid." He said with a sad smile, remembering his sister.

Hikari's eyes widened, "I… would love to see where I really came from and who my parents are… I never get to see them." She scratched the back of her head with a small smile.

Jack nodded, feeling sorry for bringing up the topic.

"So… let's search for Tooth and the others." Jack said as he spun around, walking back towards dry land. Hikari nodded and followed the Guardian. "Any ideas where they are? This place is like a jungle of tooth…" He joked a bit.

"Hmm," Hikari hummed. "I think we should start," There was another scream. "That way! We need to be quick Frosty! Tooth might be in danger!" She started to use Flow Motion to get towards the location faster.

"You got it Choco Head!" Jack zoomed pass by her.

Hikari was behind him, but she tried to keep up with his speed. The brunette used Aero to go faster. She reached the other side of the Palace's ground and found Jack was paralyzed. She waved her hands in front of his face as she studied his expression. The spirit's expression was a mixture of horror, shock, and surprise. The keyblade wielder raised her eyebrow as she crossed her arms. She glanced to what Jack was staring at and her blue eyes widened in shock.

"TOOTH!" Hikari screamed as she grabbed the handle of the keyblade and narrowed her keyblade to the Heartless that were surrounding the fairy. She jumped to the middle and stood in front of Tooth, protecting her from the black creatures. "Don't worry Tooth… We're here, just stay behind me and you'll be okay." The keyblade wielder whispered quietly to the blue hummingbird fairy.

Tooth nodded as Baby Tooth hid behind her neck. At the corner of Hikari's eyes, she saw that Tooth was holding some sort of golden case. It was hidden from view as she clutched it close to her chest. The brunette could only turn her attention back to the Heartless, ready for an attack.

"Hey! Frosty! Don't just stand there like a snowman! Get your lazy bum here and help me fight off the Heartless!" Hikari raised her fist at the paralyzed Guardian.

Jack shook his head and blinked a few times before nodding his head. He flew towards Hikari and stood right next to her, narrowing his staff to the Heartless.

"So… Why aren't they attacking?" Jack asked, cautiously.

Hikari shook her head, "I don't know… usually, they would have attack us when they saw the keyblade… what's keeping them paralyzed?" She asked back to the spirit.

"You think I know? You're the expert on these creatures here." Jack mumbled.

Hikari rolled her eyes as she sighed.

"Well, well, well… What do we have here?" An evil voice said from the shadows, making Jack and Hikari stood in a fighting stance and Tooth glancing around for the voice. A big oversized black cat stepped out from the shadows, arms crossed and his eyebrows furrowed down. Jack's jaw dropped as Hikari's eye twitch in annoyance. The Guardian of Fun gave Hikari an 'are-you-serious' look, but the brunette responded with a nod, making the Guardian stared at the cat. "There's a white haired brat, a keyblade brat, and a fairy!" He said as he clapped his hands.

Hikari growled as she raised he fist up at the oversized cat, "Back off you smelly stinky Pete! What's your stinking business at this world?! I'm sure you're just here to annoy the heck out of me!" She shouted.

Pete chuckled darkly, "Well… That and I'm here on a mission of course you insolent brat!" He shouted. The cat turn his head to Tooth, who flinch as his eyes landed on the golden case. "I'm here just for the golden case. Just give me it and I'll be on my way." He reached his hand out for the three of them to hand in the golden case.

"As if you oversized cat!" Jack yelled as he and Hikari protected Tooth, clashing their weapons together in an X.

"Very well," Pete sighed. "Attack my Heartless!" He shouted and the Heartless began to attack.

Jack froze the Heartless that leap to him while Hikari slashed the Heartless. The two kept of freezing, punching, slashing, and kicking the Heartless. Tooth could only watch as she held the golden case closer. The golden case of tooth was the trigger of the fight. She didn't know what the cat wants with the golden case, but she can't just let him have the precious memories of the children. She gasped in shock as Baby Tooth did a kickboxing technique as a Heartless was standing in front of Tooth. The Heartless hissed and Baby Tooth fly back to hide behind Tooth. The Fairy's wings fluttered rather fast as she felt anger rising. She used her wings as blades to slash the Heartless.

One of The Heartless leaped over to Tooth and tackled her down as another Heartless took the golden case with it while running away from the battle scene.

"Jack! Hikari!" Tooth shouted to the two teens.

They both turn their heads to Tooth and quickly approached the tackled fairy. Jack quickly froze the Heartless and helped Tooth to her wings. She looked horrified as Jack and Hikari examined her expression. Her breath was hitching and Baby Tooth was panicking.

"Tooth! Are you okay?" Hikari asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, but the case…" Tooth whispered.

"I'm on it!" Hikari yelled as she used Flow Motion to jump from wall to wall. "Protect Tooth and Baby Tooth with your strength Jack! I'll be right back with the case!" She yelled once more, disappearing from view.

Jack could only nod as he protected Tooth and Baby Tooth from the Heartless.

* * *

"Come back here you Heartless! I need that case back!" Hikari yelled furiously at the Heartless that was carrying the golden case Tooth was protecting with her life.

The keyblade wielder growled at the Heartless as it won't stop from running. She threw her keyblade like a boomerang and watched as the keyblade hit the Heartless. It disappeared and threw the golden case into the air. The brunette panicked as she saw the golden case was up in the air. The case looked so fragile with the diamonds and the golden colored case of course. She quickly slid across the ground and caught the case on time before it hits the ground, breaking into many of pieces.

"Got it!" Hikari shouted in relief as she safely caught the golden case in her hands. She slowly stood up and examined the case as it has a picture of a blonde girl with emerald eyes. A bright smile was drawn on the end on the case. Her blue eyes widened in shock as the picture of the girl was the first little girl who she met. "What the heck is going on here? Why does this one have a picture of Sophie?" She asked herself.

"Isn't it obvious?" A voice asked from behind.

Hikari spun around and glared daggers at the person. He was her enemy, her mortal enemy. She hated him because he was the one who took over Riku's body and used it for his own good. He was also the one who manipulate Maleficent, not that Hikari mind, but he was the one who encourage her to use the Eight Princesses of Heart to open Kingdom Hearts.

"What are you doing here Ansem?" Hikari hissed as she summoned her keyblade while holding the golden case in her left hand.

Ansem smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm here to collect the Princess of Heart." He said evilly.

Hikari paled as she noticed what he was talking about. "You're sick! Sophie is just a kid! And besides, you're just a plain data or memory! You can't do anything!" She shouted.

A few months ago, a bunch of viruses has infected the computer to transfer all of the data in Jiminy's journal. The virus released the streaming data in the journal and created new enemies from data. The reincarnated enemies were scattered in the whole universe, lurking around for revenge at the people who exterminate them when they were in their real forms.

"Oh but you're wrong, keyblade wielder… You are defiantly wrong… I can harm you and your pathetic little friends." Ansem said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? I would like to see you try!" Hikari stood in a battle stance as she shoved the golden case into her pocket.

Ansem gave a light dark chuckle. He disappeared in a flash as Hikari's eyes widened in shock. She looked around her surroundings, looking for the tan skinned man. Her blue eyes narrowed to look for the man in the shadows and the corners of the Palace. She never lowered her guard when she was near some enemy like him.

"Right here," A voice said from behind. Hikari didn't even have time to drew out her keyblade and slash him, a hand already stopped her. The big hand went to her neck, choking her as he raised her up from the ground. The keyblade wielder dropped her keyblade as he left hand gripped on the hand that was choking her. She glared daggers at Ansem as he was only smirking evilly. "You see, keyblade wielder… That Virus has made us solid as a human body, we can hurt and harm you easily, but it'll be hard for you to harm us, since we are quick." He said.

"You think your little speech is going to stop us from hunting your all down?" Hikari asked as she gave a slight smirk while having a hard time to breathe. "I think that you might want to recheck that… 'cause we're going to sent you all back to Oblivion!" she shouted the last part, making Ansem glared at her.

"Foolish words…" Ansem said.

"Hikari!" Jack's voice yelled with concern as he saw a white haired man was strangling her. "Stay away from her!" He yelled again as he narrowed his staff.

Ansem smirked and released Hikari from his grip. The brunette cough while keeping an eye on him. She glared at him as Jack ran towards her along with the other Guardians. Tooth sat down beside Hikari, patting her back. Baby Tooth nuzzled into her neck, comforting her while Jack, North, Bunnymund, and Sandy stood right in front of the girls.

"We'll meet again, keyblade wielder." Ansem bowed before disappearing into the shadows of a dark portal.

Hikari growled before sighing heavily. Jack lowered his staff as he walk towards the worn out keyblade wielder. He kneeled down and put a hand on Hikari's shoulder. The brunette stared up at Jack's blue eyes while she gave a sigh. She shakily stood up while dusting herself from the durst and straightened up. Tooth gave a weak smile before going back to fly on her wings. Baby Tooth looked relieved like all of the other Guardians.

"Who was that weirdo, Hikari?" Jack questioned.

"He… is Ansem the Seeker of Darkness…" The keyblade wielder answered.

"That's a cheesy name that mate got there…" Bunnymund crossed his arms or paws across his chest as Sandy nodded in agreement.

"But what does he want with the children's memories?" Tooth asked, sounding worried.

"Does he want to destroy them?" North asked as he narrowed his blades.

"Whose memories did he want to steal anyway?" Jack asked.

Hikari pulled out the golden case and sighed heavily, before replying.

"The one he wanted to steal is the memories of Sophie Bennett, the new Princess of Light."

* * *

**A/N: Wow… Sophie as the new Princess!**

**Special thanks to:  
Trunksymia, Shoyzz, The Sapphire Dolphin, and Crystal-Rose-Lover  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:  
Crystal-Rose-Lover, LovingAnime97, Shoyzz, Trunksymia, and The Sapphire Dolphin  
for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames!**

**R&R please ^^**


	8. Chapter 8: Upside Down

**A/N:**** So Sorry for the late update!**

**Cupcake11:** Thank you ^^

**Onepen:** Thank you so much! and thanks ^^

**Shoyzz:** Thanks ^^

**KhAndTwilightFan15: **Thanks ^^

**Forest-Animal:** XD I will too!

**Blackkyu:** ^^ cheesy name!

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

* * *

Chapter 8

Upside Down

* * *

"You have return, Master Hikari," The old yet wise keyblade master said as he stroked his grey beard. In front of him, stood a sixteen year old keyblade master with short brown hair and a pair of blue eyes that shows her courageous side. Apparently, she was summoned back to the old keyblade master's tower. The only thing to do is simply follow the orders from the King of Disney.

Hikari nodded her head. "Yup, so what seems to be the problem? You need me to do a rescue mission? Kill a giant threat? Or what?" She asked as she placed her right hand on her hip.

Master Yen Sid chuckled lightly. "It is neither of those, young keyblade master." He said and Hikari gave a confused look. "It is about the Eight Princesses of Light." The old master continued.

"You're talking about Kairi and Namine, right? If you're worried about their training, then you don't need to worry anymore!" Hikari gave a wide grin as she crossed her hand behind her head. "Sora and Riku are training them every day! They taught them everything they knew." She finished.

"I am not talking about Kairi or Namine." Master Yen Sid chuckled. The brunette gave another confused look. "It's about other Princesses of Light. There are more than Eight Princesses of Light." He said.

Hikari chocked on her own saliva and patted her chest. "Are you serious? There's more than Eight Princesses of Light?! How's that even possible? I thought that Princess Aurora, Snow White, Princess Jasmine, Cinderella, Alice, Belle, Kairi, and Namine are the _only_ princesses of Light in the whole universe? _How_ could there be more than eight?" the female keyblade wielder asked.

"There are many things that have not been discovered yet, young one." Master Yen Sid closed his eyes as he sighed. "I have found another Princess of Light in a world called Kingdom of Corona—" Before Master Yen Sid could even finish; he was already cut off by the energetic young keyblade wielder.

"So you want me to find this Princess and protect her?" Hikari questioned, her eyebrow raised.

"No," Master Yen Sid began, sighing. "I need you to search for other Princesses of Light. The other Princesses might be in danger to losing their Light to the Darkness. It is your mission to protect the Princesses. Do not let the others know what your goal is… the less people know, the better." He finished and reopened his eyes to see a smirking keyblade master.

"You can count on me, Master Yen Sid! I'll not let you down!" Hikari gave a salute to the old master and turned back on her heels to the moon shaped door.

"And one more thing," Master Yen Sid stopped the running keyblade wielder. Quickly, Hikari halted and steadied herself as she was about to trip and tumbled down the stairs. The brunette turned her attention towards the old master with a sheepish smile. "Be careful… Old enemies have risen from the Darkness to hunt down the Light. They may be formed as a data, but they are still dangerous." He warned with a frown.

Hikari waved his off with a chuckle. "Pssh! Don't worry. Nothing can hold back this keyblade master from her missions!" She gave a thumb up to the old master and continued to run down the stairs. Master Yen Sid shook his head with a small smile. He suddenly heard ruckus from outside his office. He inhaled a deep breath and guessed that Hikari just fell down the stairs. "I'm okay! And I meant to do that!" she yelled.

Master Yen Sid shook his head once more.

"Hey Choco Head! We're here. Wake up!"

Hikari slowly opened her eyes and saw a silhouette of a boy with spiky hair. Her blue eyes adjusted with the light and her eyes widened as the winter spirit's face was just above her face, grinning evilly while he gripped his staff. The brunette threw herself off the wooden seat in the sleigh to avoid getting hit with the snow, but the cold and white snow never came intact with her skin. She slowly lifted her head up from the floor while opening an eyelid to see what was going on. She heard laughter coming from above her.

"Man! You should've seen your face!" Jack laughed as he pointed his finger to a glaring Hikari. He watched as the keyblade wielder got up from the wooden floor of the sleigh. "What makes you think that I'll drop snow to your face?" The young Guardian asked with a smirk.

"Ha ha," Hikari laughed dryly. "Really funny, Jack… I always get the same treatment when I'm asleep out in the open, either it's a crab on the face or dog slobber." She groaned and rubbed her head.

"Crabs? The little red pinchers? Doesn't that hurt?" Jack asked as he flew beside Hikari, following her.

"It does, little red demons kept on pinching my nose." The brunette keyblade wielder rubbed her nose while imagining a crab was pinching her nose. She shook her head to shake the thoughts off. "—but thinking about the memories in the past, makes you want to get your nose pinched again by the—aw, aw, aw, aw!" she started to whined in pain as someone was pinching her nose shut.

"Hey! Jack! Let go of my nose! I can't breathe you idiot!" Hikari yelled as she tried to break free from the white haired boy. Her voice was lower by a note as she struggled.

Jack let out laugh as he put Hikari into a headlock. He gave a noogie to the brunette while grinning happily. The winter spirit can't noogied Cupcake or the other kids. He might get a one way ticket to Snow Pile if he does that to Cupcake's hair. Jamie won't even talk to him for an hour because he messed the boy's hair completely. Hikari was different. She was the only teenager that could actually see him and feel him, not just ignored him like all the other non-believers. She was special… and the only one that knows how to kick butt, next to Tooth of course.

"Jack! Enough fooling around with Hikari!" North shouted with a playful smirk as he crossed his arms.

Jack laugh and raised both his hand up in defeat. "Okay, okay, I'll stop… for now." he said.

"Ha ha," Hikari laughed dryly. "I better go buy a hairbrush and an anti-winter-spirit spray." She smirked at a glaring Jack.

Tooth approached the keyblade welder with a soft smile as Baby Tooth settled on top of the brunette's head. "So what are we going to do now? We all know that Sophie is in danger and we can't bring her to the workshop or my palace." She said with a sad tone.

"Sheila can stay at my Warrant. It's safe there." Bunnymund suggested.

"Ah," North interrupted. "—but Bunnymund, if those Heartless attacks your Warrant and ruined Easter… that would be big problem, yes?" He asked the large oversized Easter Bunny-Roo.

Bunnymund opened his mouth and closed it again, probably thinking on what he should said next. The Easter Bunny simple gave a sigh and crossed his arms, looking worried and stressed at the same time. Hikari noticed the big frown on Bunnymund's face. The keyblade wielder stared at the bunny and her lips started to form a big happy grin. She approached Bunnymund with her big grin placed on as the Eater Bunny only stared at her weirdly. Suddenly, with no warning, Hikari pinched the sides of Bunnymund's mouth, since she couldn't pinched his cheeks. She curled it up to a wide smile.

"I hate frowning people or animals! It's bad to frown!" Hikari scolded the Easter Bunny. "Now, turn that frown upside down!" she continued and released Bunnymund's mouth.

"Heh…" Jack coughed. "You really got his mouth paralyzed!" he snickered.

"Ups…" Hikari let out a sheepish grin as she saw Bunnymund was opening and closing his mouth repeatedly. "Sorry there Bunnymund… Didn't mean to make you smile forever like that…" She apologized with a goofy smile.

"No problem there Sheila," Bunnymund let out a sigh but he smiled. "It's alright and you're absolutely right. Kids don't like a frowning Easter Bunny." He said, crossing his arms.

North and Tooth chuckled lightly. "Alright! Back to topic!" North cried out loud with a happy tone.

"You sounded like we were gossiping…" Hikari let out a snicker with Jack.

North smiled and gave a so-so to the two snickering teens. "Eh you might be right! Now! Back to topic!" He repeated as all eyes were focused of the Jolly of Christmas. "What are we going to do? My belly suggested anything to us." He shook his belly with his hands as the others sweat dropped.

Hikari scratched the back of her head carefully. She didn't want the small fairy on her head to fall. "I have a suggestion," she said as she raised her right hand. The Guardians turned their gazes towards the female keyblade wielder. "Well… Why don't I just go to _Burgers_ and protect Sophie from afar? That was Sophie will be protected 24/7 until further notice." She finished with a smile.

Sandy makes a picture of a finger picking a nose and then a question mark appeared beside the nose picking picture.

"Yeah, Sheila. The town is called Burg—," Jack nudges the Easter Bunny with his staff and Bunnymund let out a loud 'ooft'. The Winter Spirit gave the don't-tell-the-real-town's-name look towards the bunny. "—ers. Yeah you're right… _Burgers_ it is." He corrected himself.

Jack nodded his head with a satisfied smile. His smile turned into a confused frown. "But where are you going to stay? You can't just say that 'Hi! My name is Hikari and I'm here to protect lil' Sophie from dark creatures!'" Jack imitated the keyblade wielder's voice. "Won't that be just weird and creepy? You're like a stalker if you say that to Mrs. Bennett." He continued.

Hikari hummed and crossed her arms. "You're right… Maybe I could stay at the forest. It's not that bad… or Town Square sounds good too." she said to herself.

Jack face palmed. "You'll look like a complete Hobo if you sleep in the streets." He said.

"A Hobo is a person who hitchhike a train ride, not sleep in the streets!" Hikari corrected the spirit.

Jack shrugged. "Big whoop. It's still the same meaning."

"Now, now, Jack… let's not start a fight again." Tooth warns with a smile. "How about living near the Bennett's?" she suggested.

"Ah! Great idea Tooth!" North cheered happily. Sandy clapped his hands while Bunnymund nod. Hikari gave a 'WTH' look to the Guardians while Jack snickered. "You too Jack, you will be going with Hikari." North pointed his finger and Jack's shoulder fell.

"What?" Jack asked.

"You will have to stay with Hikari, to help her protect little Sophie." North re-explains again.

"What?" Jack repeated again.

"No more replay!" North shouted and smiled right after. "Elves already made arrangements. You both will go now! Now off you go! Chop! Chop! And no more fooling around!" North shouted again.

"_What?"_ Hikari and Jack asked in unison, completely not believing their ears.

"You heard him, off you go!" Bunnymund quickly pushed Hikari and kicked Jack into a magic portal that suddenly opens up behind them.

"I blaaaaameeee you!" Hikari shouted to Jack as her voice was getting higher and higher.

* * *

"Whoooooa~!"

Both Jack and Hikari cried as they landed on a cold snowy ground. The two teens groaned as their eyes adjusted the lights. Jack quickly got off Hikari as he kicked his staff over his shoulder while Hikari dusted her sleeves from the small specs of dust. The two observed their surroundings and found they were back at Burgess, the town where the Bennett's live. The Guardian and the not-yet Guardian found that the Elves send them to the edge of town, at the forest. It was freezing cold for the keyblade wielder, but was just fine for the winter spirit.

"Wow… Awesome view… But the service here literally stinks…" Hikari took a deep breath and exhaled deeply. How was she supposed to survive out in the winter cold? Building an igloo and live like a hobo in the town of Burgess? Yeah right, the keyblade wielder never sleeps out in the cold, but for some reason, this keyblade wielder always sleep outside then inside the warm and cozy house or palace or tree house. "Do you know where we could probably live in?" The brunette asked.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "You're asking me? My house is everywhere! As long as there's snow!" he shouted proudly.

"Ha ha…" Hikari laughed dryly as she leaned against a tree. "Nice one… Seriously, where can we stay? It's freezing out here…" She shivered. Jack stood beside her and she shivered again. "And it became more freezing when you came here…" she groaned.

"Ouch… That really hurt…" Jack mumbled with a small smile.

"We're not really starting to make that argument again are we? It's getting really old, Jack…" Hikari said as she started to walk away from the winter spirit and back into the forest.

"Hey~!" The winter spirit whined as he flew towards his companion. "You're wondering off in the forest on your own? Who knows what weirdoes lurk around this place…" He whispered.

"I found one," Hikari stopped on her tracks.

"Where?!" Jack narrowed his staff.

"I'm looking at him," Hikari gave a snicker. Jack gave a puzzled look before realizing who the keyblade wielder was talking about. The winter spirit gave a 'hey', but smiled soon after he heard the brunette laughed. "C'mon… Let's build and igloo. At least that would keep us warm." She shoved a bunch of snow to one spot.

"Ehem," Jack coughed and earned a look from Hikari. "Did you forget that I am a winter spirit? Or are you growing old?" he cracked his knuckles and flexed his muscles.

"What the—," Hikari paused and an igloo suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She fell backwards on her bottom and stared at the igloo with awe. "Darn Elves… they should've send us to a hotel or something…" the keyblade wielder mumbled while standing up.

"You coming?" Jack as from inside the igloo.

"Yeah, yeah hold 'yar horses." Hikari chuckled and went inside the small yet large on the inside igloo.

The two sat in complete silence at the sun was setting down. They watched as the moon began to show from behind the black clouds. The brunette set up a small fire using the branches and used Fira magic. They watched the fire burning the branches. Jack turned his gaze to the keyblade wielder while she was staring at the fire. The winter spirit then glanced up at the hole at the roof. The moon or Man in the Moon was shining brightly down to Burgess. The awkward silence made the winter spirit uncomfortable.

"So… what do you usually do? Other than fighting Heartless of course…" Jack asked.

The brunette hummed. "I travel… a lot. But I would mostly stay at Destiny Islands or Disney Palace or Twilight Town or Radiant Garden. That's the most place I stayed." She answered.

"What's your world like?" Jack asked again.

"Is this some kind of interrogation?" Hikari crossed her arms.

Jack shrugged. "If that's what you like to call it, then yes."

"Okay… Well, Destiny Islands are small islands surrounded by the beautiful blue sea. The beaches and sunset were perfect! We have this other island that we used as our secret hideout, but we have to travel by a raft first. Me, my brother, and my friends would always spend our time there. Either playing or training or just watching the sunset from the Paopu Tree." Hikari explained.

"It's my brother, my friends, and I, genius." Jack corrected. "Paopu Tree? What's that?" he asked.

"Well… There are two legends about our islands one if the Thalassa sea shell and the other is the Paopu fruit. The Thalassa sea shell could only be found at Destiny Islands. They said that it will guarantee safety for the people who carry it and as for the Paopu fruit… people said that if two people shares the fruit, their destinies will intertwine." The islander explained again.

"Ooooh… I see." Jack nodded. "That's quite interesting." he continued.

"It is! Here, I have a Thalassa charm right here!" Hikari grinned and pulled out a blue and red colored wayfinder. "Aqua made it for me… It's really pretty right?"

"Right…"

"What's your hometown like Jack?" Hikari suddenly asked.

"You're staying in it," Jack smiled. Hikari stared at Jack with wide eyes and her mouth was open. "Close your mouth… Wouldn't want to have snow flake to be caught on your tongue… Yeah, Burgess is my hometown. It used to be wooden houses and small markets, but now it's all concrete and mall. I like the new Burgess better though… feels comfortable than the old one. Probably because for three-hundred years I've been alone…" he said sadly.

Hikari quickly pinched both Jack's cheek and twist it up to make a smile. "Didn't I say that I hate people who frown? Turn that frown upside down Frosty! Or else your face would stuck like this permanently." The keyblade wielder warns teasingly.

Jack held his cheek as it gotten red from the pinching. He smiled and pulled up Hikari's hood covering her head. "Thanks for leaving red marks on my flawless check, Choco Head."

"Anytime, Frosty. Anytime."

* * *

**A/N: ****That's the end of the chappy ^^**

**Special thanks to:  
Cupcakes11,**** Keyblade132The Happy Riolu, chasegirl2, and onepen  
for adding this story to their favs!**

**Special thanks to:****  
onepen for adding this story to his or her alerts!**

**Reviews are appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please!**


	9. Chapter 9: Secret Dream

**A/N: here's the next chapter! A tad bit short, but a bit funny ^^**

**Blackkyu:** XD That's funny!

**lauren. shea. 96:** Thank you so much!

**Onepen:** thank you and sure ^^

**KhAndTwilightFan15:** awwwww X3

**ImagineMusic:** XD

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

* * *

Chapter 9

Secret Dream

* * *

Jack snapped his eyes opened as he felt hot sand on his feet. He hated the feeling of hot things touching his pale skin. The winter spirit glanced around the sandy beach. He furrowed his eyebrows down and shielded his eyes with his hand above his eyes. His other free hand pulled up the blue hood, to at least reduce the heat a little from his snowy white hair. He walked towards his staff, laying a few feet from where he stood. He picked up his staff while floating in the hot crispy air.

The teen's blue eyes scanned the empty beached. This beach was very familiar. He remembered something what Hikari told him about an island, her home island to be exact. He guessed that it was the same islands in the keyblade wielder's story because he found a shell that looks like a piece of a Thalassa charm. He picked up the small seashell and examined it for a moment before grinning to himself. He shoved the shell into his pocket and began to search around the island to find civilization.

"Hey~! Wait! You're going too fast!" A squeaky boy-ish voice whined loudly, making Jack turned around. He saw a brunette with really spiky defying hair. The small boy had a pair of similar blue eyes. This small boy was familiar, very familiar to the Guardian's eyes. He slowly followed the boy and stood in a distance, standing beside the tall palm tree where he could cool down a bit because of the shadow of the tree and the cool ocean breeze.

"You're the one who's too slow, Sora." The silver haired boy siad as he stopped to wait for his spiky brown haired friend.

Jack arched an eyebrow up, _'Sora... Did that kid call this kid Sora?'_ He asked himself, furrowing his eyebrows down to get a more focused view.

"Awwww c'mon Riku! Don't be mean to me!" The boy, Sora, whined with a playful look.

Riku rolled his round emerald green eyes playfully and crossed his arms across his small chest. "Where's everyone anyway? It's so... Quiet here..." He said as his eyes scanned the beach.

Sora took one last deep breath before standing up to his full height. He shielded his eyes with his hand and glanced around, looking for any citizen. Jack let out a small chuckle as he crossed his arms, his staff between his crossed arms.

"Hey..." Sora began, alerting both Riku and Jack. "I see someone! Hey! Mister! Over here!" The brunette waved his hands up in the air.

Jack didn't respond.

"HEY!" Sora called out, a bit louder this time. "Hey! Mister with white hair and blue shirt! Over here! We're calling for you!" He yelled loudly.

Jack glanced around and pointed to himself.

"Yes you." Riku crossed his arms.

Jack flew towards the small children, alerting them when their eyes saw Jack was flying towards them.

"Wow! You fly! Like a Ghost! Cool!" Sora exclaimed excitedly.

Jack grinned, an unbelievable feeling that kids from an island with no winter season judging by all of the warm beaches.

"You kids can see me?" The winter spirit asked kneeling down.

"Why wouldn't we see you, mister?" Riku tilted his head.

"Please... Call me Jack, the nickname mister makes me feel old," Jack said, ruffling Sora's and Riku's hair. "What are your names kids?" He asked.

"The name's Sora! Nice to meet you, Jack!" Sora reached out his hand, shaking it with Jack's cold hand.

"Riku," Riku simply introduced and shook hands with Jack, flinching a bit as the cold hand touches his warm small hand.

"Ups... Sorry about the cold hand, kids..." Jack sheepishly smiled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"You're Jack!" Sora pointed a finger at the Guardian.

Jack chuckled. "Yes, I am Jack. But my full name is Jack Frost." He placed a playful look on his face, confusing the little boys. "Do you know what my job is?" He asked.

Sora and Riku shook their heads.

"Well," Jack began as he stood back up at his full height. He waved his staff around, creating snow falling around the two children. Sora and Riku stared in awe as they touched the cold snowflake on their small palms. It soon melted because of their body heat and the heat wave in the atmosphere. "I'm a Winter Spirit! I create snow and spread fun to the world!" the white haired teen cheered.

"Oh wow," Sora stared at the snow falling. He was completely speechless. The brunette never felt or even seen snow before, but he has heard about 'snow' from his parents.

Suddenly the kids stopped laughing, the two boys freeze on their spot. Jack placed a confused look and a frown. Sora was stuck in a position of a half blinked eyes and was running around to catch the snowflakes, while Riku was stuck in a position of trying to catch Sora. The white haired Guardian flies towards them and poke Sora's cheek. He was taken back a bit as the small boy began to disappear along with Riku and everything else. Jack shielded his eyes as he was surrounded by a blinding light.

"Wow…" Jack breathes as he glanced around. "Did my magic really make everything disappear?" he asked himself.

"No, not exactly Mr. Jack Frost," A voice startled him from behind. He spins around only to see a hooded figure. Compared to him, the figure's about three feet shorter. The winter spirit furrowed his eyebrows down to get a more focus look because all of the brightness in the room was blinding his eyesight. "I see that you've met the smaller version of Data-Sora and Data Riku. What do you think of them? Nice? Wait, I know what you're thinking. You're the one who wanted to know who are Sora and Riku. Your wish has been granted." The hooded figure continued.

Jack opened and closed his mouth a few times.

"How did you know my name?" Jack asked after thinking of another question.

"I was expecting a 'thank you' for putting a show for you…," The hooded figure continued. Jack heard well that the voice of the hooded figure sounded like a girl's voice. The winter spirit was taken back a bit. He'd heard that name from somewhere. He thought for a moment while placing his hand on his chin. He snapped his fingers as he remembered a profile of that Master from his new friend, Hikari. "You fitted the description King Mickey told me," she continued.

Jack puffed out his chest, feeling proud. "What description? Is the description said to find a handsome young man—," he stopped because the girl cut his line.

"Who is exactly three hundred and eighteen years old?" The girl said, but Jack could tell that she was smirking under that hood.

"Ouch… that really hurts." Jack sounded like he was wounded.

"How could it hurt when you're actually in a dream?" The girl asked.

Jack stopped groaning. "What? What did you say? I'm in a dream you say? Well… this—," he motioned his hands to his surrounding and lastly directed his hand to the unknown girl. "—seems really real to me, Unknown." He crossed his arms.

The girl laughed, "Unknown? Really? Is that the best you can come up with?" She asked after her laughter deceased.

"Wait… that voice…" Jack began. "I know that voice… It's a bit higher, but I know that voice!" he paced around the white floor while tapping his chin.

The girl sighed. "C'mon Mr. Jack Frost… You got this… You know this voice! You heard it for the past week!" she encouraged.

"Hmm," Jack hummed. "Ah! I know! You're Pippa! Jamie's friend!" he pointed a finger.

If the girl could sweat drop, she would.

The girl face palmed, her gloved hand slapped her own face, hidden by her oversized hood. "Mr. Jack Frost… I'm not Pippa, Jamie's friend. I'm someone else… Someone who's close to you." she said again, this time a little softer.

"Uh…" Jack's brain began to think harder. He finally remembered the memories of when he was still human. He has a little sister. The winter spirit's blue eyes were wide as plates. "Impossible… You're… my sister?" he asked, completely shocked.

The girl fell from sitting on the air. "You know what? Never mind about guessing about who I am…" she said, pushing herself up using her elbows.

"Then… I can't just call you Nameless… You need a temporary name…" Jack said with his thinking cap on. "How about I call you Sarcasm? Oh! How about Girly?" He suggested some names.

"On second thought…. Nameless sounds good—," The girl began.

"Then Unknown it is!" Jack said happily.

"Right…" The girl sighed.

"So… Unknown…" Jack began as he paces around. "Why am I here?" he asked.

Unknown gave out a defeat sigh. "You're here because I need your help." She said.

"Help? My help? You need my help?" Jack asked.

"Yes… I actually need a favor from you." Unknown said.

"Go on…"

"Have you met Hikari?" Unknown asked.

Jack snorted, "Only the most annoying, yet the best partner I have ever had." He smiled. "What about her?"

"Well..." Unknown began, but she paused.

"Well?" Jack repeated, his brow rose up as he leaned closer.

Suddenly, Jack began to disappear. He panicked as his hands began to turn into little sparkling dust. Unknown quickly approached Jack and held his upper arm. "Our time is up," She said. "I'll just get to the point, you need to protect her! She is being targeted by Ansem! And so are you! You two need to keep each other safe from the Darkness or else the Darkness will have you and please remember that the bigger your light is, the bigger your shadow will be!" Unknown warns.

Jack could only nod as he almost disappears completely. "Wait! Before I go, who are you?" he particularly have to yell, in order for Unknown to hear.

Unknown pulled her hood down and turned to Jack.

"Remember Mr. Jack Frost... Keep this meeting... as a secret." 'Unknown' said, smiling a little.

"No way…" Jack whispers before he completely disappears.

* * *

Jack awoke with a start. He was panting heavily. He placed a hand on his chest as he breathed heavily. He glanced down to see his hands and body were whole again. He sighed deeply in relief, knowing that he didn't actually disappear. His blue eyes saw a white jacket was over him, now lying on his legs. The white jacket was held in the Guardian's hand tightly as he examined the jacket for a moment. After realizing there was a small symbol on the back, covered by the hoodie, he recognized the owner of the jacket, Hikari.

The white haired teen steps out of the igloo and shielded his eyes as the sunlight went into his eyes. He groaned at the sunlight for making him blind for a second. He saw a silhouette right in front of him.

"Have a good sleep, Sleeping Beauty?" The silhouette asked.

"What?" Jack asked. "Excuse me, but I hear you snore last night." He crossed his arms.

"Oh you're the one who slept in! And I don't snore! You were the one who's snoring like a pig when you slapped my face! You were like saying 'who are you?' while rolling all over the place!" Hikari snapped.

"Hey…" Jack frowned. "That was mean… By the way, here's your jacket," he threw the white jacket back to the keyblade wielder. "Oh and ever heard of a Laundry?" he asked.

Jack's face suddenly got hit with something cold, a snowball to be exact. "Grow up… My jacket is the softest and warmness jacket of all, you Dope!" Hikari shouted as she placed on her jacket.

"No wonder I feel itchy… You never washed it!" Jack accused.

Hikari snorted. "Have you ever wash your sweatshirt?" she retorted.

"Touché." Jack smiled.

The brunette chuckled. "C'mon… Let's go play with Jamie and Sophie." she lightly slapped Jack's face.

Jack nodded. He remembered what Unknown told him. They need to keep each others' back save from the Darkness or else bad thing will happen. He never even knew that someone was writing his every moves; other than The Man in The Moon. But who know that someone else know who he is and he is a King. He never felt so honored in his whole life and he has spread snow in most kingdoms in the past three hundred years. None of those kingdoms even realizes that he was the one who makes the river freezes so that they could skate on, or make a snow day for the kids. He smiled warmly and followed the keyblade wielder.

"What?" Hikari asked as she found out that Jack was staring at her face. "Do I have something on my face? Is it slobber? Huh? Or is it snow?" She asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," Jack smiled,

He never expected Unknown is Hikari's younger self.

* * *

A brunette was walking through the grand hall of Disney Palace. He was whistling happily as he continued to walk on the grand red carpet. The warm feeling of the sunlight shining down to the halls, the smell of the fresh air, and the wonderful view of the palace garden was enough to make him relax without going to the beach. The young eighteen year old brunette stopped on his tracks as he glanced out to the gardens. He walked towards the railing and leaned against it as he admired the work of the gardener, Horace the horse.

"Enjoying your day off?" A deep, yet friendly voice asked.

The brunette turned his head to the direction of the voice. He smiled sheepishly. "Of course! I mean, since when did we ever get a day off?" He asked with a grin.

The friendly voice smirked, "Same as always Sora… same as always…" He chuckled.

Sora grinned, "So what are you doing here Riku? Did King Mickey tell you to come?" He asked.

Riku smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Kind off… I'm here because it's a daily check up for Timeless River. It's my mission to look after that Cornerstone, if not… the Palace will be filled with mindless Heartless." He said.

"Right… You're on the one who's in duty for looking after the Cornerstone of the year. Good luck with that, oh and watch out for those little fires… It's annoying." Sora warns as he pointed a finger at his friend.

Riku chuckled and leaned against the railing with his elbows, facing back the beautiful garden. "Spill… What's your reason for coming here? Is it because of Kairi?" he teased.

Sora blush a little, "What's your reason for coming here? Is it because of Namine too?" he mimicked the line.

"Ah…," Riku smiled. "You caught me yellow handed." He raised his hands up in defense.

Sora laughed. "Woooo… Have you seen Hikari? Today was supposed to be our monthly reunion…" He said as he wiped his tears of laughter away.

Riku shook his head. "No… Not yet… Come to think of it, I haven't seen her anywhere. Where could she be? She promised to be here for Kairi's and Namine's Master Declaration Ceremony." He said.

Sora placed his hand on his chin, thinking. "I dunno…" He sighed.

"Actually, she's on a mission from Master Yen Sid." A squeaky voice said.

"King Mickey!" Sora and Riku shouted in unison, surprised to see the King was right behind them. They thought that he was back at the Library, doing reasearch about the Data World and the undiscover worlds.

"And what do you mean 'on a mission'?" Sora added a question.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself?" King Mickey smiled.

Sora and Riku exchange looks before nodding.

They have to hold back that Ceremony.

* * *

**A/N: Alright :D Sora and Riku are in the chap! What will happen next? I'll give a hint. It starts with 'Arrival' and ends with 'surprise'. **

**I didn't edit Jack's dream because it was too long and you guys might probably get dizzy when I do 'italics' on the paragraphs ^^**

**Special thank to: KHsupergeek1288, Skyla642, Antaurilover685, lauren. shea ****.96, and name Nonya B.S. Wax for adding this story to their favs!**

**special thanks to: KHsupergeek1288, Koori no Kitsune, and name Nyonya B.S. Wax for adding this story to their alerts!**

**Reviews are always appreciated, but please no flames ^^**

**R&R please :3**


	10. Chapter 10: Discovery

**A/N:**** Thank you for the reviews and fav!**

name Nonya B.S . Wax: **Let's see shall we?**

Forest-Animal: **Sort of, she's actually her Nobody becasue 'Xikari' is a mixed up word for Kairi. For more detailed information, you read in Sora no Hikari 1/2/3 ^^**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **Master Declaration Ceremony, since they're both Princesses of Light. **

Blackkyu: **XD**

Onepen: **XD **

ImagineMusic: **Thank you ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

* * *

Chapter 10

Discovery

* * *

"Gawrsh! Are you sure you don't want us to come along, Sora?" The tall knight asked to the brunette.

Sora's head rose up, a grin spread across his face as he turn to his two friends. He was packing a few things for the trip towards Master Yen Sid's tower and probably for their trip. His black and red messenger bag was filled with several of potions, ethers, and his personal belongings. The spiky haired brunette didn't want to miss out on Kairi's and Namine's Ceremony, but he has to find out where on Kingdom Hearts is his little sister. Besides, the two girls won't be arriving for the next two days and the Ceremony is postponed till further notice. So, he guessed that he still have plenty of time.

"Nah, we're good." Sora answered. "How's Max doing?" he suddenly changed the topic.

Goofy chuckled, "Ah-hyuck! He's doing fine and dandy! He's going to college soon." He whispered the last part to Sora, who in return chuckled lightly.

"Quack! Sora, come back soon 'kay? Or else Kairi will kill you." Donald Duck whispered quietly as the three friends sat in the corner of the room.

Sora laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his neck. He knew what Kairi would do if he breaks his promise to her. The redhead will understand the situation when King Mickey and Queen Minnie explain everything to her. If the soon-to-be-keyblade-master does understand, the brunette will still get a one way ticket to be smacked upside the head, running his defying gravity hair.

"C'mon Sora, let's get going," Riku said, popping his head out from the door into room. The silver haired keyblade wielder raise a silver eyebrow up as he saw his three friends: Sora, Donald, and Goofy were gossiping in the corner. "Are you ladies done gossiping yet?" asked the silver teen with an amused smirk.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy turn their heads towards the double doors, all of them giving a look to Riku. The brunette of the group stood up, clearing his throat, one of his hands curled up to a fist as he cleared his throat and his other hand was placed on his hip. Donald and Goofy followed with a flustered look across their faces, a bit embarrassed like the brown haired keyblade wielder.

"We were not gossiping," Sora said calmly. "We were just sharing stories." He continued; opening an eyelid to see his silver haired friend was chuckling.

"Yeah you were," Riku stopped chuckling and his expression changed drastically. He turned around, leaving the brunette to continue to pack up for the trip. "Hurry up, okay? Chip and Dale already got the ship up and running, we just need our brainless brunette to enter the ship." Sora couldn't see the smirk on Riku's face, but he could feel that he was smirking!

"Oh yeah?! Well guess who's not in the ship as well!" Sora crossed his arms across his chest with a pout. "And I mean you, Riku!" he raised his fist up, screaming at his friend, who was already outside.

Donald and Goofy could only laugh nervously at the background at the usual bickering of Sora and Riku. This kind of bickering would always be found whenever they both were in the same room and less than five minutes, the bickering of two keyblade masters would begin and the people inside the room can enjoy the little bickering show the two keyblade masters put up. As noisy as it gets, the two best friends always make up when they were done bickering. The inseparable bonds of brothers would always lie inside of them.

"Ah-hyuck! You better get going if you want to catch up with Riku!" Goofy laughed goofily, covering his mouth with his gloved hands.

"Right!" Sora grinned happily as he swung his messenger back over his shoulder. The brunette, along with the tall dog and short-tempered duck ran out from the master bedroom, right towards the grand halls. He ran right towards the main hall, where the garden is located. He didn't have any time to think, he jumped off the railing towards the grassy garden. He just saw Riku saying goodbyes to King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Daisy, Chip, and Dale. That wasn't a good sight, the ship was up and loaded, Riku was standing beside it, and he was almost finished his goodbyes! The silver haired teen might just left the brunette standing in Disney Castle's garden like a statue. "Woooooi! Riku! Wait up! You weren't thinking of leaving me behind right?" the brunette panted out, holding his knees for support.

Riku smirked and crossed his arms across his chest. "I was," he answered, earning a glare from the exhausted brunette. "Kidding, kidding, now let's get going before Hikari gets into trouble." He motioned his hand for Sora to enter the ship.

Sora let out a happy grin, he jogged right up the ship and before the door closes, he stood right in the doorway. "Goodbye, King Mickey! Queen Minnie! Daisy! Donald! Goofy! Chip and Dale! See 'ya all soon! Oh and please explain things to Kairi and Namine!" he shouted, until his breath was almost out. "Ouch!" He shriek in pain as the door hits his nose.

King Mickey gave a nervous laugh, but waved goodbye to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

Master Yen Sid was standing straight and his hands behind his back, watching as a red Gummi ship lands in his property. The old wise ex-keyblade master smiled to himself; looks like King Mickey told both Master Sora and Master Riku about Master Hikari's private and secret mission. The ex-keyblade master knew that this day was coming, but he never thought about it coming sooner. Maybe, since Kairi's and Namine's Master Declaration Ceremony is coming and Hikari promised to come, Sora and Riku might get suspicious about her not coming along the ceremony.

The moon shape door slammed open, followed by an excited brunette coming in with an annoyed silver haired teen.

"Ah, Master Sora and Master Riku," Master Yen Sin turn into a one hundred and eighty spin to face the two masters, who gave him salutes. The ex-keyblade master nodded his head and sat on his big throne-like –chair. "You came to know where your younger sister is, correct?" he asked Sora.

Sora gasped in shock, "How did you know?!" he asked.

Riku slapped the back of Sora's head, "Idiot…" he mumbled. "King Mickey must've told him already, you dolt!" He yelled.

"Wow, hey, easy with your fist…" Sora looked up to the silver haired teen with a hurtful look and rubbing the spot where Riku hit him. "They're hurting me… a lot." He whines.

Riku rolled his eyes, "Whatever," he replied in a monotone voice. "Master Yen Sid, not to be rude or anything for asking this straight forward, but—," he was cut short by a certain brunette.

"Where's Hikari?!" Sora asked or yelled.

"Idiot!" Riku scolded, smacking Sora's head, hard.

"Ouch! Hey!" Sora glared up at Riku.

"Easy, young Masters," Master Yen Sid calmed the two keyblade wielders down. "—to answer your question, Master Sora, your sister is actually on a special mission to find more Princesses of Light across the galaxy." He explained shortly.

"'_More Princesses of Light'_? You mean there's more than eight?" Sora asked, his blue eyes glimmering with excitement.

"Yes," Master Yen Sid nodded his head. "I have found out that there are more than eight Princesses of Light. I first discovered this eighteen years ago, when I felt a disturbance around a world. At first, I thought it was just the Heartless meddling with the world. I send Master Xehanort to investigate, but he must have lied and reported nothing was wrong. Now I realize that there was more than eight Princesses of Light." He continued his explanations.

"Princess Rapunzel from the Kingdom of Corona," Master Yen Sid began, but was cut off by Sora, in the same time when he was explaining.

"What? You want us to go to that world first and protect her?" Sora questioned, his arms crossed at the same time.

Master Yen Sid couldn't help but let out a chuckle. He remembered when Hikari cut him off at that sentence, "No, she is still safe from the Heartless." He said and then he continued, "Master Hikari is actually on a mission to search the unknown Princesses of Light. The last time she had reported is when she was searching for a Princess in Halloween Town."

"Then Halloween Town it is," Riku exclaim.

"You did not let me finish, Master Riku," Master Yen Sid said with a straight expression, his usual expression. "But she also reported that Christmas Town is not accessible anymore and she will begin her search of St. Clause in the Milky Way Galaxy or more precisely, Earth." He said.

"Earth it is then," Riku exclaim again, snapping Sora out of his thoughts. "C'mon Sora, let's go."

Sora blinked a few times, before shouting:

"SANTA CLAUSE IS MISSING?!"

* * *

"Choco Head to Believer, are you in Believer? Over," 'Choco Head' or a certain keyblade wielder asked to a walkie-talkie.

"_Believer to Choco Head, I read you, over."_ 'Believer' or another certain Bennett answered to the walkie-talkie.

"Have you sighted Frosty yet?" Choco Head asked.

"_Negative,"_ Believer replied, scouting the snowy area.

Choco Head sigh as she sat down on the cold snow pile. Choco Head or Hikari, agreed to play Military with Jamie and his friends. It was one of the favorite games they like to play, next to snowball fights. The Bennett lends a walkie-talkie to the keyblade wielder in order for her to play the game. Jack also got a walkie-talkie to participate in the game. Currently, the brunettes (Jamie, Hikari, Pippa, and Cupcake) are the blue team while Jack, the twins, and Monty are the red team.

"Where the heck are you hiding, Frosty?" Hikari used Jack's nickname in the game as she bounced a snowball on her right hand. The brunette's eyes slightly narrowed as she saw Monty, shaking like a Chihuahua. The small blonde was glancing around with fight in his eyes and a snowball in his hands. "Target sighted. Unicorn, Believer, Stick! Sissy Cat is our next target! Prepare your snowballs!" she ordered.

"_Yes, ma'am!"_ Unicorn, Believer, and Stick or Cupcake, Jamie, and Pippa responded.

"Come here Sissy Cat!" Hikari suddenly jump out from her hiding spot and threw her snowball at Monty, who began to run around in circles while in panic mode. It's a shame though. The keyblade wielder didn't get to 'kill' her opponent because her opponent just killed himself, by running into a tree and got hit by the snow on the tree branches. The commander placed her left hand on her hip and her other hand to bounce the snowball. "C'mon, Sissy Cat! You're no fun at all! I didn't even get to hit you with my snowball! Are you faking it?" she asked with a smirk.

"That's the whole point," A voice whispers and there was a sudden chill down her spine. The brunette literally jump as she spun around to see who the ambusher was. It or he was none other than the winter spirit himself, Jackson Overland Frost. "Miss me, Choco Head?" He asks with a cocky smile.

Hikari gritted her teeth. How could she ever let her guard down? Jack Frost or Naughty was one of the easiest targets in the game! A keyblade wielder got sneaked up by a cocky winter spirit, harsh.

"Believer! Unicorn! Stick! Your commander is being ambushed!" Hikari yelled into the walkie-talkie, but in return she only got statics as the reply. The brunette instantly paled, the twins had got her comrades without even making any noise! This was the second time she got sneaked by others in one that, a whole new record. "Y-You killed my comrades!" the keyblade wielder accused, pointing her walkie-talkie to Jack, who just chuckled.

"You killed Sissy Cat," Jack retorted.

"It was a suicide!" Hikari cuts in.

"—But you're the one who made him go run around in circles." Jack added, spinning his staff swiftly. He stopped right in front of the Blue commander and blew a snowball into his palm. He bounced the snowball up and down his pale hand as he stared at his opponent. He slightly narrowed his eyes to the twins, who were hiding behind a bush, preparing for an attack. Three against one? Easy win! "Listen, Choco Head… We all know who will win this game. So why don't you just give up and let us win?" Jack suggested, still bouncing his snowball on his palm.

Hikari let out an annoyed 'tsk' as she rolled her blue eyes, "As if Frosty! The blue team will win for sure!" she pumped her fist up in the air.

"In what army?" Jack asked smugly.

The keyblade wielder only crossed her arms and pointed her finger to a truck, a huge snow plow to be exact. Jack raised an eyebrow and stared at the snow plow as it shoved snow away from the road and threw it to the side of the road. At first, Jack didn't realize that the snow plow was getting closer towards the bush where Claude and Caleb were hiding.

"Retreat!" Jack yelled.

"Wha—?" Before the twins could even finish the word, they got covered by snow from head to toe. "Oh man! We're out!" Caleb shouted in disappointment.

"Now it's just you and me, Frosty." Hikari stood in a defensive stance as she circled the red team's commander.

Jack, not wanting to lose either, followed Hikari as he stood with his staff gripped tightly in his hands. "You think you can defeat me, Choco Head?" he smirked.

"Yeah right, Frosty… Like you'll ever win!" Hikari threw her first snowball and Jack dodge the small snowball easily. "Stay still so I can hit you!" the brunette yelled as she kept on throwing snow at the spirit.

To other people in the streets, they all think that Hikari was a wacko. The brunette was throwing snowballs to nothing. She was shouting to no one, she was seen as an insane person by the non believers. But, unknown to the non believers, Hikari was talking to someone, a cocky winter spirit who doesn't even know how to drink hot coco.

"C'mon Hikari! You can beat 'im!" Jamie encourage.

"I'll defeat him for you Jamie! For Pippa! For Cupca—," Hikari was too busy with her small speech when all of a sudden a snowball hit her square in the face. The brunette glared at Jack as she wiped the wet snow off her eyes. She was surprised that Jack pretty much had the same expression as her, shock. Jack gave her a shrug, he didn't throw that snowball, as much as he wants to, but he didn't throw it.

"Still playing with those brats?" The blonde 'witch' aka Vicky said with a smirk.

Hikari frowned. "Still wearing those expensive clothes, brats?" she retorted, her arms crossed. The three girls; Vicky, Chastity, and Piper scowled. The keyblade wielder observed the three bratty girls carefully. Two things changed about them. Their hair had different colors of highlights. Vicky has red, Chastity has blue, and Piper has yellow. The other thing was that their clothes change. "Do you three love to spend your daddies' munny to buy those kinds of clothes? It's not even for winter." The brunette raised her eyebrow.

"It's money," Jack whispered.

"I know that," Hikari whispered back. Her blue eyes focused on the three girls as they just stood there, scowling. Is scowling the only thing they can do? Talk big and brave, but have no intention to take action? The brunette faced a lot of villains that could only talk, like Cinderella's stepmother, Lady Tremaine. And these girls reminded her of the Tremaine family, except for Cinderella. "What are you three doing here anyway? You know… I thought girls like would rather be in home, gossiping, and doing each others'…." she paused, not knowing the next word.

"Makeup," Jack whispered again.

"Right, makeup," Hikari grinned at the white haired spirit. "And you know… not going out on this cold season. You might get hit by a snowball or something." She continued.

Vicky snorted. "In a few weeks, spring is coming and we need a whole new collection through the season." She swing around the paper bags with logos around her. "And I'm positive that you've been hiding under a rock. A belt across your chest is soooo in the eighties." She raised her hand up.

Hikari scoffed. "Shopping for clothes in a store are soooo way out." she mimicked. She liked to wear suitable clothes for missions made by Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather than any other shops. The three fairies made the best comfortable and stylish clothes in the universe! And they are also free.

"Nice back talking," Jack commented.

"Thank you," Hikari smiled smugly. She turned her attention to the three divas and struck her tongue out. The kids did the same thing as her to the three mean girls. Jack laughed as he lean against his staff. If he can't mock the girls, the kids and Hikari can.

Vicky placed a hurtful look on her face as she placed a hand on her chest. "Oh my, oh my! Kids with no manners! Where are your parents, Tomboy? Did they teach you any manners? Oh sorry, I forgot that your parents abandoned you!" she mocked and walked away with her two goons.

Hikari drop her mocking look and kept her eyes locked on her shoe. She knew that her mom and dad didn't abandon her and her brother at Destiny Islands, just because they are tired of the two. No. They left Sora and Hikari in the hands of their step-parents because they loved them. They don't want their son and daughter to get hurt or killed by the darkness. They know that their children are important and they both will one day, save the worlds. It was their destiny.

Jack gripped his staff as he saw the brunette's sadness. His job was to make kids happy and Hikari is considered a kid in his eyes. His heart beating faster with anger, the winter spirit knew what it feels like to be abandoned. For three hundred years, he felt lonely and doesn't have anyone to share his feelings. Now, his first teenage believer changed him. He was excited when Jamie was the first see him, but he was more excited to see a teenager still believed in him. It felt great to befriend with a friend who's the same age as him, minus the three hundred of course.

"I'll show 'em…" Jack glared, his eyes glowing. He waved his staff towards the girls, creating a strong wind to hit them. The three girls shrieked in horror as their hair were ruined, bobby pins flying out everywhere and all that time in the salon was a waste of time. The kids gawked as Jack flew back down next to Hikari with a proud smile. They watch as the girls scream and stomp their way back into the nearest salon. "Thank you, thank you, you've been a wonderful audience." the spirit bowed.

"How did you like my show?" Jack asked, leaning his on his staff.

Hikari let out a small smile and then burst into full laughter. She laughed so hard, that she began to cry. Jack felt his cheeks got a little warm as he joined the laughter. He was proud to make the keyblade wielder smile again. He just noticed the brunette's smiles are very heartwarming and encouraging. It was a smile that could brighten someone's mood.

"Wow, Hikari… you must be really pleased that Jack pulled a prank at the girls… You're crying tears of laughter!" Jamie grinned, his teeth showing.

"Really?" Hikari was surprised, but kept her grin. She didn't even notice the tears before. She never cried while laughing that hard. The brunette wiped her tears away, her signature grin still in place. "Well… Looks like I am please that Jack pulled that prank." She said truthfully.

"What can I say? I am the best Guardian." Jack smugly said.

Hikari lightly punched his shoulder. "You're too full of yourself, Frosty." She said.

Jack chuckles as he ruffled the brunette's hair, messing it up completely. Luckily, with just Hikari's finger, she can comb it back to her usual hairstyle. She shoved her hands into her pocket and she froze. She kept on searching in her pocket, back pocket, and her other pockets, but couldn't find the thing she needed. Her face loses the normal tan-ish color as she couldn't find the Thalassa charm, but she did find her wayfinder. Just the one that Kairi and Namine made for her is missing. Hikari face palmed while thinking of the lost item and her future. She will get killed by the two Princesses if she lost the charm.

"What's the matter Hikari?" Pippa asked, leaning forward.

"I lost the good luck charm my friend made for me! Oh man they are totally going to kill me!" Hikari yelled frantically.

"Wait a minute, you had it last night… The blue and red colored one right?" Jack asked.

"Well yeah… that's a Wayfinder and what's missing is the Original!" Hikari screamed as she ran her hand down her face.

"We'll help you look for it!" Caleb and Claude shouted in unison, saluting.

"Kids! Time to go home!" Jamie's mother, Mrs. Bennett shouted. It was getting late and the other kids have to go home as well. Disappointment was seen in Hikari's face, but she forced a smile to the kids and waved her hand goodbye.

"Don't worry Commander! We'll keep on a look out! Isn't that right Sophie?" Jamie smiled at his little sister.

"Right! Right! Right!" Sophie said excitedly.

Hikari gave a thumb up as she grinned at the Bennett.

"So… where was the last time you saw it?" Jack suddenly asked.

Hikari placed a hand on her chip and a thinking cap on. "Ah! The last time I hold it is when I visited Halloween Town! And then I crash landed here, and then we went flying to the North Pole, and then the yetis threw me in a portal, and then we go—," something suddenly hit her head.

"That's right! We went sledding down the mountain near North's Palace! And you bump into me! Maybe my charm is there… C'mon!" Hikari quickly grabbed Jack's hand and flew up in the air, using the leftover Pixie Dust.

"Hold on there! I can fly on my own!" Jack shouted.

* * *

"Have you found it yet?" Hikari yelled.

"Nope!" Jack yelled back, "Nothing!"

Jack continued to scout around the snowy ground. His keep blue eyes were locked to the ground as he searched to the unknown good luck charm. He doesn't have a single on what this charm looks like. He just knew that it must be important to Hikari. It was like a needle in a hay stack, but this time it was much harder. The small could be anywhere in this snowy ground. With a defeat sigh, he stopped floating above ground and stood on the cold snow with his bare feet.

"Did you find it?" Hikari jogged towards the spirit.

Jack shook his head, "Nope… Sorry, Choco Head… Looks like the charm is long gone…" He sighed.

Hikari also gave a sigh. "That's alright… I'll just have to face my future bravely." She scratched the back of her neck.

Jack gave a weak smile before motioning his staff to North's palace. Hikari shrugged and began to walk towards the ice palace as Jack followed from behind. To his luck, he tripped on something.

"Whooooah!" Jack yelled as he fell forward, knocking the keyblade wielder down as well. The spirit and the keyblade wielder groaned as they rubbed the spot where they bump into each other. "Ugh… You okay there Choco Head?" Jack said, sitting up.

"Would you please get your heavy butt off of me? I can't breathe here!" Hikari yelled, almost out of breath.

"Ups… Sorry." Jack apologized as he stood up, smiling sheepishly and his eyes closed. "Let me help you up," he said reaching his free hand out. He grabbed her wrist and tired to pull her up, but failed. "Geez, Choco Head… How much weight did you gain?" He asked, trying his best to pull Hikari up to her feet.

"What in Kingdom Hearts are you talking about, Jack Frost?" Hikari's voice was heard from behind the struggling Jack.

"How much weight did you gain!" Jack yelled, trying to pull 'Hikari' up.

"Uh, Hello? Earth to Jack Frost, I'm standing right here." Hikari tapped Jack's shoulder and he turn his attention towards the brunette.

"But if you're here… standing behind me… then who—," Jack slowly turn his head and quickly released the wrist he was holding. He jumped back a few feet from the unknown wrist and stood in a fighting stance, his staff narrowed to the unknown person. Hikari joined in as he keyblade was summoned. She also stood in a fighting stance, ready to fight whoever he or she is. "Whoever you are… Just come here and fight! We're ready for anything." Jack said.

After half a minute, the attacker never responded. Hikari finally gathered the courage to poke the stranger and check to see if he or she is unconscious or just playing tricks on them. Jack followed right behind her as backup. The keyblade wielder poked the stranger covered in a pile of snow before rolling him or her over with the tip of her keyblade. Her eyes widened as she saw a spiky brunette with his lips turning blue and his face turning white as snow from the coldness of the North Pole.

"SORA?!"

* * *

**A/N:**** Sora and Riku came! What's gonna happen next?**

**Special thanks to redrosegamer450 for adding this story to his/her favs!**

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please ^^**


	11. Chapter 11: Big Five

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews!**

RyanForestCafe: **Thank you!**

Yukiko Shiroryuu: **Hehehe and that's okay ^^. Thank you ^^**

Forest-Animal: **Me too! I hope so too…**

KhAndTwilightFan15: **I hope so…**

Onepen: **here's the next chap! LOL**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix**

**Rise of the Guardians © DreamWorks**

* * *

Chapter 11

Big Five

* * *

Riku struggled to get the cold snow off his back. It was a total pain and it was really cold. He picked the wrong clothing to go on this kind of weather. He pushed himself up with his left elbows as his other hand was used to grip on his keyblade, standing guard for any attack. His emerald eyes were getting tired as another cold gush of wind hit his face. He can't go to sleep just yet. He has to find Sora underneath all of this snow. He cursed, he shouldn't have let Sora drive the Gummi Ship and curse that Heartless for blasting their engine.

"Darn it…" Riku mumbled. He was losing his consciousness.

A blurry image of a brunette came running towards his way, digging him out from the pile of snow. A frown appeared on his lips as he saw the silhouettes of two hooded figures. He wanted to kick some Nobody butt for a long time now, but sadly, he was losing all of his powers. His keyblade disappeared from his hand as he closed his eyes losing all of his consciousness. The last thing he remembered was two different voices, arguing.

* * *

Riku slowly woke up. His vision was still blurry. All he could see was a giant blob of red and white. He focused his vision on the object in front of him. Seeing it came to focus, he saw a stupid looking elf eating a cookie and after the elf noticed Riku was awake he offered him the half eaten cookie. Riku let out a scream of surprise as he pushed the elf off his chest. The surprised silver haired keyblade wielder sat on the bed, chest heaving up and down as he stared at his surroundings.

It was a cozy room with wooden ceilings, walls, and floor. The room also has a fireplace to keep the warmness inside the room. The only thing that surprised Riku was the elves walking around the floor, carrying cookies like there's no tomorrow. He raised a silver eyebrow as the elves stared back at him, giving him looks. He scanned the room once more and saw Sora eating cookies. Wait—Sora eating cookies?

"Sora!" Riku shouted loudly, snapping the brunette's attention to him.

"Bwat?" Sora asked with his mouth full of homemade cookies. There was a glass of milk in his left hand and a cookie in his right hand. His cheeks were full of crumbs, meaning he's been eating those disgusting cookies the elves gave him for quite awhile now. "Oh! Hi Bwiku! It's bwice to bee bou abwake!" Sora swallowed first and then gurgled down the milk before translating. "Hi Riku! It's nice to see you awake!" he said happily.

"What? What on Kingdom Hearts is going on here?" Riku asked, still feeling wary when the elves gave him a plate of crumbled cookies and a glass of milk with a mouth mark on the tip of the glass. He scrunched his nose in disgust. "And stop eating those cookies! It's half eaten!" he scolded.

Sora gave him a look, "I don't actually know what's going on here, when I woke up these nice elves gave me cookies and milk! And I don't care! They're fantastic!" he munched down a cookie.

"Ugh…" Riku face palmed. The elf from before offered Riku a cookie, but the silver headed teen gave his hand. "No thanks…," He suddenly felt his hands were wet. He looked down and saw the elf was throwing up the cookie he ate before and looking sheepish at Riku. "Ugh… ew… That's disgusting…" He mumbled wiping the cookie on one of the elf's jingly hat.

Sora burst out laughing and started to chocked. Riku gave a snicker before Sora gave a death glare to him. "Not funny, Riku! I could've died!" Sora shouted as he threw a cookie at his friend.

"Yeah… I could've died too… of laughter!" Riku simple tilted his head as the cookie flung by.

"Ah! Good morning ladies," A white haired teen steps inside the room. He stops after he shuts the door. The elves stopped on what they were doing before and stared up at the teen while the two boys also stared at the spirit. The white haired boy lifted his staff up and pointed to the door, ordering the little evil elves to leave the room. After every single elf left the room, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Troublesome elves… Looks sorry about them waking you two up." he apologizes.

"Nah, it's cool," Sora grinned as he crossed his hands behind his head. "I'm Sora by the way and that grumpy dude over there is Riku." He introduces.

"Sora!" Riku shouted. "We shouldn't give him our names! Who knows who he works for!" He gave a glare at the snow haired teen.

"Whoa, whoa, there snow tiger… I'm not working for anyone and I don't work with anyone. I work for myself." The snow haired boy said proudly, puffing his chest out. "The names Jack Frost, heard of it?" He asked cockily.

"Nice to meet 'cha Jack!" Sora said happily. "Say… Where are we anyway, Jack?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

Jack smirked as he swung his staff around. "Look out the window, what do you see? Aw c'mon… there's no right or wrong answers." He asked, pointing his staff to the window nearby.

"Snow?" Sora answered unsurely as Riku crossed his arms.

"Correct! You're at the North Pole!" Jack clapped his hands.

"North… Pole? Where's that?" Riku asked, still feeling a bit wary.

Jack turned to the silver haired keyblade wielder, "Whoa there pal… No need to be so tense around me. I'm your sister's friend, Hikari? Yeah, I bet you know her. She's the one who convinced me to carry you back here." he sighed out, flexing his shoulder.

"Hikari?! You know Hikari?! My sister?! Where is she now?!" Sora asked or more likely shouted.

"Are you keeping her captive here?" Riku glared at Jack.

Jack frowned. "Ouch… I'm hurt…" He sighed. "But no, sadly no, she's here alright. I think she'll be here soon. Just you wait." He said as he sat near the window.

Sora nodded as Riku wouldn't let his guard down.

"So… Jack?" Sora began and Jack responded with a 'hmmm'. "How did you meet Hikari anyway?" He curiously asked.

"Oh… She mocked my work and we both have a snowball fight." Jack explained. And he suddenly snapped his head towards Sora and Riku. "Which reminds me, you can see me? I thought that Hikari was the only seventeen year old that could see me…." He trailed off, seeing the confused look of Sora's and Riku's face.

"Of course we can see you, you're you?" Sora answered unsurely again.

"No, not like that… You see, I'm a winter spirit, a spirit that can only be seen when you believe me from the bottom of your heart." Jack began to explain. He grabbed his wooden staff and waved it around boringly. "So how can you see me? Do you believe in other spirits as well?" He asked.

"From the moment our journey began, we believed in everything." Riku answered, his eyes were closed and his arms were still crossed. "It's really hard to miss the fairies, monsters, and talking animals. From then on till forever, we always believe in fairy tales."

"Oh…" was Jack's only respond.

"Awwww I knew you three would get along just fine!" A voice said happily from the door. The boys turned their heads around to see a brunette holding a tray of cookies and milk. "Nice to see you two are awake! How are 'ya feeling?" she asked with a huge grin.

"Hikari! You're okay!" Sora wanted to pounce on her sister like Tiger used to do that to every one of his friends, but he quickly backs down when he can't move. The brunette panicked as Hikari gave a loud sigh. She placed the tray on the small table beside the twin beds before turning to Sora. "Hey! Why can't I feel my legs?" He asked.

"You two are mostly icicles when we brought you to North's palace. So I guess some of your systems are still frozen. Don't worry, you're save here." Hikari explained as she handed Sora and Riku a plate of cookies. Sora began to munch down the cookies, while RIku just stared at the cookies with disgust. "Don't worry… It's a fresh batch North made. The elves didn't touch these ones." She smiled.

"Who's North anyway?" Riku asked as he took a bite from the cookie.

Hikari gave a big grin, "He's Santa Clause! But he prefers to be called North now." She said.

Jack smiled, "His expression was priceless when he saw you two. He seemed to be over reacting and signaled the other guardians to assemble. You should've seen him." He smirked.

"Other Guardians?" Both Sora and Riku asked in unison.

"Yeah, there's Sandy, the Sandman. Tooth, the Tooth Fairy. Baby Tooth. Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny." Hikari counted the guardians' names. "Don't worry you can meet them later when you two are feeling better." She sat on a chair.

"Cool! Now I can ask where the Tooth Fairy placed that money she owes me!" Sora pumped his fist up in the air. Jack and Hikari laughed while Riku gave a chuckle. Sora placed on a questioning look before tilting his head to the side and grinned soon after. "So now that we found you, we can go home right? Kairi and Namine are waiting back at Disney Palace!" he exclaimed happily.

Jack's smile was replaced by a frown as Hikari gave a half-half look. "Well… I can't, not yet anyway." She answered, rubbing the back of her neck. "I know that I'm going to miss out on their ceremony, but doing my mission from Master Yen Sid is also important. I'm not even sure that I could attend that ceremony…" she gave a heavy sigh.

"What? Why? You always looking forward to attend that ceremony, you even bragged about it for months, ever since they've started their training! It's like one of the times where we could all gather together and celebrate…" Riku half shouted.

Hikari gave a sheepish smile, "Yeah… I know, but with Data-Ansem the Seeker of Darkness lurking around here to capture Princess Sophie… I really can't let my guard down a single second." She curled her hand into a fist.

"Uh… then shouldn't you be watching over Princess Sophie?" Sora asked, raising his finger up with a questioning look.

Hikari shook her head, "Nah… I left her with TinkerBell. She's safe and sound with Tink. I'm pretty sure if there's any Heartless even tries to get near Sophie, Tink will fly her here." She grinned. Sora gave a slight nod. "So… What makes you two crash landed here anyway? The yetis are still trying to find your Gummi Ship." She asked.

Riku glared at Sora as the brunette only rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sora here stole the steering wheel from me and laughed as hard as he can, making the ship go overdrive and accelerated through the galaxy. There were also Heartless' ships attacking us. There you have it… Short version of the story." He massaged his temples.

"Ouch…" Jack snickered. "That must've been a really rough landing."

"You have no idea…" Riku mumbled, shaking his head.

Sora laughed nervously as Hikari turn to him with an eyebrow raised. "I still don't get it why don't you just turn your keyblade into a Glider or a Glider-Motor." She scratched the back of her head. "It's faster using that than the Gummi Ship."

"I know that… But do you really think Sora could slow down using Gliders? I think not." Riku said, closing his eyes as he crossed his arms.

"Hey!" Sora tried to argue, but Riku does have a point. The brunette tried moving his legs and it work! He turned sharply to Hikari and his sister just flinched. "Can I have a tour of the palace? Pleeeeeease? I can feel my legs now! Pretty pweeeeeease?" He puts on the puppy pout as he looked up, begging for Hikari to take him on a tour.

Hikari gave a defeat sigh, "That doesn't work on me, but okay." She grinned and turned to Riku as Sora gave a victory yell. "What about you Riku? Are 'ya feeling better? Wanna have a tour with us? What about you Jack?" She asked as Sora jumped out of the bed, waiting for her at the door.

"I'll take Riku on the tour," Jack offered.

"Okay… If you say so… Be careful though. Riku bites a lot." Hikari waved her hand before she and Sora left the room, laughing.

Riku glared at the door before sighing. He turned his attention to Jack, who was sitting by the window, staring at the closed door. "So… Jack Frost was it? You seemed like a person who wouldn't listen to anyone… Why did you volunteer to give me a tour?" He asked suspiciously.

"Does everything have to be suspicious to you?" Jack asked with an irritated look.

"At first, yes." Riku firmly answered. "What connection do you have with Hikari?" he asked.

Jack chuckles. "I'm a friend of course." He answered. "And you?" he asked back.

"A close friend, we've been friends since we were little," Riku answered, getting out of bed. "So, Jack Frost… How about that tour you've offered?" He smirked as he did a couple of stretches.

Jack smirked back. "As your tour guide, I expect you to listen to every word I say." He said, flying over towards the door. "And do exactly what I say," he continued.

"As if," Riku walked pass through the door without making eye contact with Jack.

The winter spirit shook his head.

* * *

"And this is the workshop!"

"Wow," Sora said, completely amazed at the large workshop. He ran towards the railing and saw a bunch of toys flying everywhere. His blue eyes were filled with awe and excitement. It was such a wonderful sight to see colorful toys. He ducked down as a flying Frisbee went over his head. "This workshop is even bigger than the last one! Oh cool! What's that! Hey! Look at that! This is so cool!" he excitedly shouted and pointed his finger at the giant globe.

Hikari gave a short laugh before grinning.

"Hey look! A little fairy!" Sora pointed to a small fairy-bird. "Hey little fella," the fairy began making disapproving noises. "Oh sorry… Hey there little lady," He gave a sheepish grin.

"Oh look at those pearly white teeth!" Someone suddenly attacked Sora's mouth, hooking it with two fingers as the larger fairy examines Sora's teeth. "They look just like Hikari's! This is so exciting! Tell me, how many times do you brush your teeth?" She questioned.

"Uh… Twice a daw?" Sora tried to answer as his mouth was still hooked.

Hikari face palmed. "Tooth…" She sighed as Baby Tooth settled in her hood.

"What? I just can't help it!" Tooth exclaimed. Her eyes glimmer as she saw Riku and Jack steps in the globe room. Quickly, she approached the silver haired teen. She hooked her fingers on Riku's mouth, examining his teeth. "Oh! More pearly white teeth! This is the best day of my life!" She giggled happily.

"Bhat the hweck?" Riku muffled out.

"Tooth! Fingers off of mouth." A thick Russian accent ordered with a happy tone.

"Ups, sorry about that," Tooth giggled nervously as she unhooked her fingers off. Riku rubbed his jaw as Sora stared at the fairy with awe. Hikari appeared in the middle of the two, placing her hands on their shoulders with a huge grin. "Awww… trio pearly teeth! This is the happiest and best day of my life!" She exclaimed. "Nice to meet you two, I'm Tooth or you may know me as the Tooth Fairy!" she smiled warmly.

Jack stood next to the Russian man, smirking. He placed his staff over his shoulder as his free hand was inside his sweatshirt's pocket. The looks on Sora's and Riku's faces were priceless. Riku stared at the big five with a disbelief look as Sora stared at them with an amazed look.

"Sora. Riku. I would like you to meet the Guardians!"

* * *

**A/N: End of chapter! Poor Jack, he got Riku's cold shoulder! XD **

**The chaps a bit boring, but I promis to make the next one more exciting! **

**Reviews are very appreciated, and please no flames ^^**

**R&R please**


End file.
